Sakura's Choice is …
by MimiChu Achita
Summary: Sakura Harus memilih diantara mereka , ia juga tidak boleh memilih sembarang orang karena ia tidak ingin menyakitinya ... RnR aja ya My first fic Thanks...emang sih udah banyak tema kayak gini tapii..jangan kabur dulu heheh ini kan versi beda author dan wawasan #eh hohoho *tawa garing
1. Pertemuan

**Title: Sakura's Choice is …**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Drama**

**Pairing : NaruSaku x SasuSaku**

**Rated: K**

**Warning: geje,aneh,kaku,dll **

**Chap :1 **

**Readers ini fic pertamaku jadi maklum ya kalau masih kaku atau typo / apalah gitu. Enjoy!**

**Summary**

Wah Sakura diperebutkan sama Sasuke dan Naruto, akibatnya mereka terjebak dalam cinta segitiga dan semuanya membuat Sakura bingung harus gimana. Siapa ya yang akan dipilih Sakura? Naruto apa Sasuke? RnR aja deh ya ^^

Happy Read !

**At Sakura's house **

Pagi itu Sakura sedang asyik bermimpi akan dicium artis terkenal eh tiba – tiba suara cempreng Ino jadi membangunkannya

"SAKURA AYO CEPAT BANGUNNN! NANTI KITA TELAT!" Teriak Ino sahabat dekat Sakura

"Duh apaan sih Ino pake teriak-teriak segala berisik tau , sekarang kan masih malam" Sakura dengan nada kesal

"Masih malam udelmu bolong !udah siang tau sekarang ada upacara kenaikan kelas tau, bukannya kamu minta aku bangunin biar ga telat lagian kamu kan yang jadi petugas upaca-" belum selesai Ino berbicara Sakura langsung lompat ke kamar mandi

"KYAAA Aku akan dimarahi semua orang !"Sakura dengan nada kepanikan

"Hi hi hi hi rasain kamu Sakura biar kali-kali aku kerjain" Ino Menahan tawa

**Sakura P.O.V**

Aku segera mengganti baju dan mengambil ponselku dengan terburu-buru , dan ternyata ada satu message dari Ino

"Eh untuk apa dia kirim sms bukannya dia ada disini" Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sangat bingung

**From : Ino Y.**

**Hihihihi kena deh dikerjain heheh coba liat jam di hp lo deh ,…. Ups sory ya kamu aku kerjain (kaburrr ngibrit) waktu kamu di kamar mandi aku udah balik lagi ke rumah. kita imbang 1-1 hihihi. salam ya buat artis yang di mimpi lo heheheeh Peace ^^**

**Ino Y.**

"Ah sialan tuh Ino masa aku dikerjain ,awas ya tar" gerutu kesal Sakura

**At Konoha High School **

"Duh daritadi Ino aku cari –cari kok ga ada ya padahal hari ini kan dia biasanya disini, mending aku ajakin makan siang aja deh"

**From : Sakura H.**

**Ino please temenin aku ya makan siang sekarang di dunkin' donuts baru deket sekolah, tar aku teraktir deh **

**Sakura H.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Tak lama kemudian Sakura langsung pergi untuk makan siang ,dia berpikir akan bertemu dengan Ino disana yang biasanya begitu. Namun Sakura salah Ino tidak datang juga dan akhirnya dia melihat – lihat mungkin Ino bersembunyi dan malah ketika Sakura ingin kembali ke dalam restoran tiba-tiba ia terpeleset

"Kyaa!" Sakura histeris

"."

Untung saja ada pria yang berada di belakangnya menangkap tubuh sakura dengan tepat

"Kami-sama dia tampan sekali" Bicara pelan tanpa mengedipkan mata dan karna syok

Sakura hanya diam membatu dan dia tidak bisa berkata apapun

"Kau ceroboh sekali sih ! minumanku hampir tumpah Niih ! " Bentak pria itu

Sakura langsung sadar dan segera membenarkan posisinya kembali ,ia langsung merunduk dan mengucapkan terimakasih sekaligus meminta maaf

"Ya ampun Maafkan aku tuan karena telah-"

Pria itu langsung saja pergi tidak menghiraukan Sakura

"Huh sombong sekali sih , tapi dia tampan juga ^^"Sakura sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya

Setelah memeriksa hpnya ternyata Ino tidak bisa karena dia harus pulang karena ibunya sakit. Sakura mengerti dan ia kembali masuk ke dalam kembali dan ternyata

"A-Aduh!" Kali ini Sakura menabrak seseorang ,karena dia mem-perhatikan hpnya terus

"Ya ampun nona maafkan saya, saya terburu-buru" dengan nada yang terburu-buru

Sebelum Sakura mengomel pemuda berambut pirang itu malah lari dan Sakura sepertinya mengenal suara dan rambut itu , tapi siapa ya?

"Ah hari ini bener-bener sial tadi dikerjain , terus kepeleset, nabrak orang tar apa lagi ya. lho kok ada yang aneh sih di sepatuku" sambil mengelus kepalanya

Ketika ia memeriksanya ternyata ada sebuah gelang yang nyangkut disepatunya tadi yang bertuliskan nama seseorang disitu tertera nama NARUTO. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa mengenal nama itu dan

**Flash Back On**

"Naruto-Kun kamu kenapa pake mau pindah segala sih, nanti aku sama siapa? ga bakal ada yang hibur aku lagi dan kita jadinya harus putus"Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sedih

"Sakura kan masih ada Ino, terus aku harus ke Amerika merawat ibuku yang sakit, kamu tahukan keadaannya, aku yankin kita bisa. Aku janji deh aku bakal balik lagi ke Jepang buat tinggal disini lagi"

"Bener ya kamu janji sama aku , pokoknya kamu ga boleh selingkuh dan kamu harus balik kesini lagi OK"

"Siap Sakura! Aku janji! "

**Flashback off**

Ya ampun Naruto itu bukannya mantan aku dulu pas smp terus dia pindah ke Amerika . Raut wajah Sakura langsung memerah setelah mengingatnya.

Ya Ampun sayang sekali tadi Sakura tidak melihat wajah Naruto karna sudah keburu kesal dan yang ia ingat hanyalah rambut kuning Naruto dan kepalanya yang pusing

"Wah jangan-jangan dia terburu-buru karna mencariku" Senyum GR Sakura dan ia langung berlari keluar untuk mencari Naruto

"Dimana ya dia, oh tunggu Naruto kan biasanya makan ramen di toko di deket smp dulu, sebaiknya aku kesana, siapa tau dia lagi disana"

Dan ternyata dugaan Sakura benar dia melihat rambut kuning Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya sambil memakan ramen semangkuk besar.

"Ternyata dari dulu sampai sekarang kau masih saja sama" Senyum Sakura

"Hah Sakura benarkah itu kau? "Naruto terkejut

"Ya aku adalah Haruno Sakura dar-" belum selesai Sakura bicara tiba – tiba Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah sekaligus syok ya karna dia sudah lama tidak bersama Naruto lagi

"."

"."

Sakura hanya diam membatu pasrah dipeluk oleh Naruto dengan sangat erat, mungkin karena dia kangen sama Sakura yang sudah 4 tahun tidak bertemu hingga lupa segalanya. Tiba-tiba ada yang seperti berdehem

"Ehem! " Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan dia menatap Sakura dengan riang

"Sakura aku sangat kangen sama kamu kok kamu ga kasih kabar sih" Ucap Naruto sambil membayar ramen dan meninggalkan toko itu untuk berjalan bersama Sakura.

"Ih apa sih Naruto yang ada tuh kamu yang ga kasih aku kabar, kan yang pindah itu kamu bukan aku siapa suruh ga pernah balik lagi waktu itu"Ketus Sakura

"Ihh maafin aku dong disana aku banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan ,kok kamu ga panggil aku Naruto ehem ,,Kun sih kaya dulu" goda Naruto

"Enak aja dasar kita kan udah pu-" belum selesai bicara (lagi-_-)Naruto mencium pipi Sakura dan Natuto langsung lari berkata

"Sakura I Love You And you? "

Sakura syok dan sempat membatu karna ini pertama kalinya ia dicium oleh Naruto orang yang ia sayangi, Lalu Sakura malah mengejar Naruto dan belum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Dasar kau beraninya , o iya aku juga harus menghukummu karena kau yang telah menabrakku di restoran dunkin's donats dan kabur begitu saja"

"Oh jadi yang tadi itu kau, hihihiih maaf ya aku tadi sangat terburu-buru" Naruto cengengesan

"Huh dasar jangan kabur KAU terima ini ..Hyaaa! " Sakura mengejar Naruto

Saat Sakura melempar seepatunya agar mengenai Naruto eh malah salah sasaran dan malah mengenai seseorang. Siapakah itu? Dan ternyata

.

.

**T.B.C**

**.  
**

**.**

**Gimana nih readers suka ga ceritanya? Hoamm bertele-tele ya kayaknya tapi T.B.C diatas maksudnya bukan penyakit itu lho ya(capek deh) …Heheheh Please Review ya abis ini,buat perbaiki kesalahan sama ngekomen gimana nih fic aku udah bagus apa belom, aku bakal bikin chap 2 tentang Sakura yang bakal deket lagi sama Naruto tapi ada yang mengganjal perasaannya . tenang aja aku ga bakal lama updet chap 2 ko paling 3-4 hari lagi ya(gubrak)maklumin ya kalau ada yang salah soalnya aku baru. Salam hangat Mimi ^^**

**Makasih udah mau baca fic aku ^^**


	2. Harus memilih

**Title: Sakura's Choice is …**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Drama**

**Pairing : NaruSaku x SasuSaku**

**Rated: K**

**Warning: geje,aneh,kaku,dll **

**Chap : 2**

**Readers ini fic pertamaku jadi maklum ya kalau masih kaku atau typo / apalah gitu. Enjoy!**

**Summary**

Wah Sakura diperebutkan sama Sasuke dan Naruto, akibatnya mereka terjebak dalam cinta segitiga dan semuanya membuat Sakura bingung harus gimana. Siapa ya yang akan dipilih Sakura? Naruto apa Sasuke? RnR aja deh ya ^^ Chap 2

Happy Read !

**#Comeback**

Plak

Terdengar suara sepatu yang hampir saja mengenai Sasuke, Untung saja Sasuke itu cekatan jadi bisa menghindari sepatu yang dilemparkan Sakura tadi.

"Ya ampun tuan maafkan aku , aku terlalu ceroboh maafkan,maafkan tadinya aku ingin menimpuk temanku" Sakura yang terus menunduk malu

"Kau lagi? Ya ampun kau itu sepertinya tidak pernah berhati-hati apa setiap kita bertemu kau selalu ingin mencelakaiku hah? Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih keras

Naruto yang mendengarnya sekaligus menahan tawanya mendekati mereka berdua yang sepertinya Sakura sedang dimarahi.

"Hah jadi kau yang di restoran itu ya" Sakura gugup sambil menunjuk kearahnya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi, baru pertama kali bagi Sakura ia tidak berani menatap yang sedang berbicara dengannya apalagi melawan

"Hn" Sasuke langsung saja pergi mengacuhkan Sakura (Lagi-_-)

"Tut tu tunggu aku belum mengenalmu kau itu siapa ? Sakura dengan nada suara yang terbata-bata , tiba-tiba gerombolan cewe berdatangan dan pada teriak histeris menunjuk kearah pria tadi

"Ya ampun Kami-sama Sasuke kau tampan sekali …HAAAA LOVE YOU SASUKE! "Teriak histeris para gadis. Ya memang disini Sasuke itu bagaikan idola se-isi kota bahkan Sakurapun sepertinya juga menyukainya, bagaimana tidak Sasuke merupakan pemuda tampan,kaya,pintar dan sempurna deh (kata mereka),namun Sasuke itu dingin dan tidak terlalu peduli terhadap apapun.

Ya Sasuke nama pria itu terdengar dari suara anak-anak perempuan yang sepertinya beberapa dari mereka histeris setelah Sasuke lewat di depan mereka

"Oh jadi pria itu namanya Sasuke" Sakura masih diam

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Sakura? " Tanya Naruto

"Ya aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya aku pulang ya sudah sore, o ya aku minta nomor hp mu ya biar aku sms ok"

**Sakura's house**

Oh jadi pria itu namanya Sasuke, tapi kenapa ya gadis-gadis tadi lebay banget liatnya udah kaya artis holiwod aja ,kok aku jadi mikirin dia terus terus saja memikirkan Sasuke sambil sesekali mengerjakan tugasnya dan tiba-tiba hp Sakura berdering

"Wah kayanya ada yang sms paling si Ino" Sakura memandangi handphonenya sambil terkejut sedikit

**From : Naruto**

**Hi Sakura pasti kamu belom tidur ya ,jangan-jangan kamu lagi mikirin aku ya?heheeh , o iya besok kita jalan yuk mumpung aku lagi ada duit ok tar aku yang jemput . Terserah kamu mau kemana. Sekarang aku tinggal di Apartemen pamanku ga jauh dari rumahmu . Aku juga ada surprise buat kamu**

"Hahahah ternyata dari Naru. Naruto Gr banget sih orang aku lagi ngerjain tugas juga, apa dia lupa ya kalau aku kan besok sekolah"guman Sakura

**From : Sakura**

**Ih Naruto Gr ya ,besokkan aku sekolah masa aku bolos sih tar bisa diamuk masa, emangnya kamu mau kasih aku surprise apa?kebetulan deh anterin aku ya besok ke toko buku buat beli novel ok. Abis pulang sekolah jam 2 di depan gerbang sekolah ya.**

**At Konoha High School**

Pada saat waktu Sakura dan Ino berkeliling sebentar tiba-tiba ada yang mengejutkan Sakura dan Ino yaitu saat Naruto menyapa mereka dari belakang

"Hai Sakura dan Ino apa kabar" Naruto sambil cengar-cengir

"WAA, NARUTO SEDANG APA KAU DISINI ? " Teriak Ino dan Sakura yang tampak kaget secara bersamaan

"Hahaha pasti pada kaget ya , aku kesini sekarang untuk sekolah tau, memang tidak boleh ya? "

"Huh dasar kau mengejutkan kami saja , memang kau sekolah disini, bagaimana bisa? "Tanya Sakura

"Ceritanya panjang pokoknya untuk memenuhi janjiku waktu itu Sakura , kau pasti lupa ya"

"Hah terserah kau aku mau makan dulu bye" Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino

"Tunggu aku ikut Sakura" Naruto sambil mengikuti Sakura

Ternyata sekarang Naruto memilih satu sekolah sekaligus satu kelas dengan Sakura, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang memang anak baru juga disana sama sepeti Naruto. Setelah selesai makan Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk ke toko buku

"Sakura ayo katanya mau kuantar ke toko buku" Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura

**At book store**

Sakura masih sibuk mencari novel incarannya sedangkan Naruto hanya iseng melihat-lihat buku. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada disana juga memperhatikan sakura yang tampak binggung.

"Hei Neji apa kau tau siapa perempuan itu? " Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura

"Oh dia itu Haruno Sakura teman sekelasku, memangnya kenapa? "Tanya Neji

"Dia itu orang yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu, berarti nanti kita satu kelas" Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Sakura

"Iya, kau menyukainya ya Sasuke? Hayo ngaku aja" Goda Neji

"Enak saja kau bicara, sudalah ayo" Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi

**Sementara itu di taman**

"Terimakasih ya Naruto sudah mau menemaniku, aku pamit ya"

"Tunggu Sakura! Aku ingin bicara padamu"Naruto gugup

"Iya ada apa katakan saja" Sakura sambil menatap Naruto

"Will you be my girlfriend Sakura? " Kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan sakura dan menyodorkan bunga (Owh So sweet^^)

"Emm-mm a aaku , tentu saja Naruto" Jawab Sakura yang tampak ragu sambil mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Naruto

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dan mengucapkan sedaritadi ada Sasuke yang memperhatikan mereka dan

"Brengsek kau Naruto! " Sasuke sambil mengepal tangannya kesal

"Emm Naruto-Kun bisa lepaskan aku, aku ingin pulang ini sudah hampir malam"Tangan Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan diri

"Em baiklah Sakura sebaiknya kau aku antarkan saja ya bahaya jika kau pulang sendiri" Tanya Naruto

"Tenang saja aku bisa menjaga diriku, lagipula rumahku tidak jauh darisini kan, Dah" Sakura langsung meninggalkan Naruto

"Baiklah tar aku sms ya dah"

Ternyata Sasuke itu menyukai Sakura secara diam-diam dan sia mengikuti Sakura untuk mencari lebih banyak informasi tentang Sakura. Sakura berfikir kenapa ia berperasaan tidak senang ya setelah menjadi pacar Naruto, ia malah bingung rasanya ada yang aneh

**At Sakura's house**

"Apa aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar ya, kok kayanya aku ga terlalu bahagia"keluh Sakura sambil berjalan ke kamar mandinya untuk mandi

Saat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan di jendela kamar Sakura.

"Hah siapa sih iseng banget udah malem gini juga" gerutu Sakura

Dan ternyata Sasuke langsung membuka jendela kamar sakura, sontak Sakura kaget karena ia hanya memakai handuk

"Kyaaa! Sasuke apa-apaan kau tidak tau apa kau masuk kamar seorang gadis" Teriak Sakura sambil menutupi tubuhnya

"oh jadi ini kamarmu, aku hanya ingin menumpang saja ya karna diluar hujan lebat, tadi aku ketuk pintu tidak ada jawaban yasudah aku kemari" Alasan Sasuke

"Alasan! Sudah sana keluar aku mau pakai pakaianku! Jangan macam-macam kau"

"bagaimana bisa kan ada kakakmu kan dia pasti kaget melihatku"

"Emm ya sudah kau tutup matamu selagi aku mengambil pakaian dilemariku dan kau tunggu disini aku akan ganti di kamar mandi" Perintah Sakura

"Apa-apaan sih Sasuke main masuk aja ke kamarku aku kan jadi malu mana aku tadi seksi lagi, ahhh malu aku jadinya mana aku ngambil celana sepaha lagi salah kostum deh -_-"

"Sakura benar-benar cantik tidak salah aku akan menjadikannya pacar" pikir Sasuke

Ketika Sakura keluar Sasuke sedang tampak ketiduran di sofanya

"Ih Sasuke kenapa pake tidur sih , ga tega juga sih biar deh tar pagi aku bangunin"

"Aku mau tidur bareng kakak nanti dia pasti curiga ,ya terpaksa disini deh. Sasuke tampan juga ya" Sakura sambil memandang wajah Sasuke

Sambil bersiap tidur Sakura menyelimuti Sasuke yang tampaknya mengigil kedinginan. Dan ia segera tidur.

"Terimakasih Sakura" Senyum itu tampak muncul di mulut Sasuke dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura

"Hoaamm Sas buruan bangun udah pagi, sas sas? " Sakura tampak bingung

"dasar pergi tidak pamit ya sudahlah"

**At Konoha High School**

Saat Sakura memasuki kelas ia terkejut karna ada Sasuke yang menduduki tempatnya

"Hei kau Sasuke sedang apa kau disitu itu tempat dudukku dengan Ino" Sakura yang tampak kesal

"Apa kau tidak lihat ya pengumuman di depan kelas tentang pembagian kelas dan tempat duduk"

"Hah aaapa katamu"Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke

"Ya pembagian kelas hanya untuk anak yang berprestasi dan sesuai dengan rankingnya" kata Sasuke merasa menang

"Uh sial dia kan ranking satu sama sepertiku, bagaimana dengan Naruto mungkin dia duduk sama Ino" pikir Sakura

"huh terserah" Sakura tampak kesal

**Sebelumnya**

Ternyata Sasuke yang meminta ayahnya sang kepala sekolah untuk mengubah posisi kelas dan duduk mereka. Untung saja aku berprestasi .Pikir Sasuke. Tapi sialnya Sasuke masih ada halangannya yaitu Naruto, dia dikenal juga dengan anak yang berprestasi, jadi tetap saja Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke satu kelas tapi Sasuke yang lebih menguasai segalanya.

**At dunkings' donuts**

"Ah kenapa sih aku nasibnya sama Sasuke terus, jadinya aku tambah suka kan sama dia" pikir Sakura

"Duh aku mikir apa sih kan inget Sakura kamu punya pacar yaitu Naruto, mending aku ajak dia makan aja deh"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dihadapan Sakura

"Ada apa lagi kau kesini lagi hah? " Bicara Sakura dengan nada kesal

"Aku kesini hanya ingin menemanimu makan dan mentraktirmu karna kemarin kau telah membantuku ok" Ucap Sasuke

"Tidak terimakasih aku akan ditemani oleh Naruto-kun pacarku" ucap Sakura

"um baiklah aku tidak jadi , kemarin kulihat koleksi novelmu bagus juga, tapi sayang kau belum punya edisi utama ckckck sayang sekali padahal seru" goda Sasuke

"Yang benar saja memang aku punya uang apa untuk membeli novel edisi pertama, dan juga itu novel edisi terbatas, aku ingin sekali membacanya" Sakura yang tampak kecewa

"Baiklah kalau begitu ini aku pinjamkan novelnya" Sasuke sambil menyodorkan novelnya dan bersiap untuk pergi

"APA! edisi pertama kau memilikinya Sasuke, wah terimakasih ya Sasuke" Tampa sadar dia memegang erat tangan Sasuke

"Hn sama-sama" yes taktikku bagus juga ,Sasuke yang masih digenggam tangannya oleh Sakura

"Sakura"Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sedih

"Eh Naruto-kun" Sakura tampak salting segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan kecewa sekaligus kaget

"Jadi kau dekat dengannya , kau sepertinya tampak senang" Ucap Naruto

"Eh bukan begitu Naruto-kun kau salah paham, kami hanya berteman kok" Sakura yang tampak gugup

"Tidak, aku menyukai Sakura mungkin Sakura juga menyukaiku" Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbicara seperti itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura kaget

"Baiklah Sakura sekarang kau pilih siapa yang menurutmu paling kau sukai aku atau Sasuke" Naruto mempertegas

"Emm tapi akuuu butuh waktu untuk semua ini" Ucap Sakura dengan keraguan yang sangat agar tidak melukai siapapun

"Hah sepertinya Sakura lebih memilih aku makanya ia tidak ingin mengatakannya sekarang" Ucap Sasuke di dalam hatinya

"Baiklah Sakura kami beri kamu waktu sampai besok" Ucap Naruto

Tiba-tiba Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan keadaan yang menurutnya sangat kecewa dan sedih

**At Sakura's house**

"Hiks hiks kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini Ino aku tidak tau harus memilih siapa diantara mereka mereka terlalu tampan dan baik kepadaku huaaa" Sakura sambil menangis tersedu-sedu

"Sudahlah Sakura kau jangan menangis terus sejak pulang sekolah sampai sekarang kau menangis tanpa henti-hentinya, sebaiknya sekarang kau tanya pada hati kecilmu siapa yang kau pilih, ingat kau tidak boleh membohongi diri sendiri jangan sampai kau berlarut-larut nanti salah satu dari mereka pasti akan mengerti ok"Ino sambil mengelus pundak Sakura

"Hiks hiks baiklah Ino,kau benar aku ingin istirahat dulu ya aku lelah setelah memikirkan ini semua rasanya kepalaku pusing"

"Baiklah Sakura kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya , jangan sedih lagi Sakura kamu harus kuat ok. "

"Terimakasih ya Ino"

Ketika Sakura sedang memikirkan pilihannya Sasuke datang lewat jendela Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau datang malam-malam begini" Tanya Sakura

"Aku datang kesini untuk menghiburmu Sakura aku tau kamu pasti sangat sedih kan? " Sasuke langsung mendekati Sakura

"Hn aku baik-baik saja kok, sebaiknya kamu pulang saja aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu"

Tiba-tiba Sakura meneteskan air matanya kembali dan Sasuke langsung duduk disamping Sakura sambil memeluknya dengan lembut

"Sakura jika kau tidak ingin memilihku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik aku saja yang sedih daripada kau aku tidak tega melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini terus, jika kau ingin memilih Naruto kau pilih saja dia aku rela Sakura demi kebahagiaanmu, tapi izinkan aku untuk menciummu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedih

Dan disitu Sasuke mencium lembut bibir kecil Sakura dan berkata "Terimakasih Sakura"dan ketika Sasuke ingin pergi Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil menangis

"Sasuke seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih bukan kau dan aku menyayangimu Sasuke didalam hati ini"

Sementara Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak menangis dan ia melepaskan tangan Sakura yang masih memeluknya, lalu ia pergi sementara Sakura masih menangis kebingungan. Akhirnya karna lelah menangis seharian Sakura ketiduran dan memimpikan mereka berdua

Setelah bangun Sakura sudah tau jawabannya dan segera menulis surat, ia akan memilih hari ini juga antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Apapun pilihannya itu yang terbaik bagi semuanya.

"Aku harus yakin dengan pilihanku pasti dia akan mengerti siapapun itu" Sakura merasa yakin

**At Konoha High School**

Sakura yang ditemani oleh Ino menuju tempat yang dijanjikan mereka untuk memilih salah satu dari Naruto dan Sasuke ya itu memang pilihan yang sangat berat bagi Sakura keduanya sangat ia cintai dan ia tidak ingin melukai siapapun diantara mereka, tapi ini lebih baik

"Seandainya saja aku bisa memilih keduanya tapi aku terlalu egois kalau seperti itu" pikir Sakura

Dihadapan Sakura sudah ada Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino yang turut menjadi saksi dan yang menemani Sakura. Sakura sudah yakin dengan keputusan yang telah ia buat

"Setelah ini siapapun yang dipilih oleh Sakura harus Sportif dan tidak boleh mengganggu Sakura lagi ok" Ino yang berbicara dengan adil sambil mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Sakura untuk dibacakan, kertas itu diserahkan kepada Ino karna Sakura tidak tega dan tidak kuat jika disuruh untuk semua ini.

"Baiklah jadi yang dipilih Sakura adalah-"

**T.B.C**

**Wah Kaburr (hampir kena golok)ceritanya tambah aneh ga jelas. Hohoi gomen heheeh aku mau bikin para readers penasaran siapa yang bakal dipilih Sakura. Heheheh author aja bingung Sakura harus pilih siapa -_- tapi yang pasti makasih ya udah setia baca fic aku seperti biasa updet ga bakal lama 3-4 hari lagi ok. Jangan lupa Review buat perbaiki dan membangun ceritanya biar tambah seru ok(gubrak) Salam Hangat MimiChu Arigatou ^^**


	3. Go to Paris

**Title: Sakura's Choice is …**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Drama**

**Pairing : NaruSaku x SasuSaku**

**Rated: K**

**Warning: geje,aneh,kaku,dll **

**Chap : 3**

**Readers ini fic pertamaku jadi maklum ya kalau masih kaku atau typo / apalah gitu. Enjoy! Maaf ya Updetnya lama abisnya sibuk (Eaa sok sibuk)**

**Summary**

Wah Sakura diperebutkan sama Sasuke dan Naruto, akibatnya mereka terjebak dalam cinta segitiga dan semuanya membuat Sakura bingung harus gimana. Siapa ya yang akan dipilih Sakura? Naruto apa Sasuke? RnR aja deh ya ^^ Chap 3

Happy Read !

**#Comeback**

"Baiklah jadi yang dipilih Sakura adalah Naruto. Dan mohon semuanya sportif dan mengerti ya" ucap Ino

"Aku sudah tau itu, aku tau Sakura kau mencintaiku dan terimakasih" Naruto yang terlihat sangat senang

"Hn, terimakasih Sakura sampai jumpa semuanya" Sasuke langsung pergi dari tempat itu

"Aku akan melupakanmu Sakura, terimakasih atas semuanya dan aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi" Ucap Sasuke di dalam hatinya

Tiba-tiba Sakura meneteskan kembali air matanya dan ia pingsan

"SAKURA! " teriak Ino yang panik

Sasuke kembali menghampiri mereka dan membantu Naruto untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit

**Di rumah sakit**

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Apa dia baik-baik saja?Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan dok? " Tanya Ino dengan panik

"Dia tidak apa-apa dia hanya kelelahan dan stress saja. O iya satu hal lagi, jangan buat dia sedih dan biarkan dia istirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatannya" saran dokter

"Em… baiklah dok kami mengerti. Terimakasih ya dok"Ucap Ino dan Naruto

"Baiklah nanti sore akan ada perawat yang akan memberikannya obat dan memeriksanya, saya permisi dulu"

"Ino aku ingin mandi dulu ya ,tolong jaga Sakura selama aku pergi dan jangan lupa untuk hubungi orang tuanya Sakura" Naruto sambil berjalan keluar ruangan

"Iya ,iya aku mengerti jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga Sakura dengan baik" Ino

"Iya Bye" Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" Ino sambil menoleh ke pintu

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura? " Sasuke sambil menaruh parsel buah

"Dia baik-baik saja dia hanya kelelahan dan stress,emm Sas sebaiknya kau pergi saja sudah ada aku dan Naruto yang menjaga Sakura , daripada kau bertengkar dengan Naruto yang akan membuat Sakura tambah stres" ucap Ino sambil mengiring Sasuke keluar ruangan

"Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Sakura bagaimana" Keluh Sasuke

"Iya aku mengerti tapi sekarang bukan keadaan yang tepat Sas" Ino sambil menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih belum saadar juga"

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa Sakura aku akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Sasuke

"Maaf ya Sas ini demi kebaikan Sakura" Ino

Tiba-tiba Sakura mulai siuman sambil mengatakan Sasuke dengan lemas

"Sas..su..kee tungg.. uu."Ucap Sakura dengan terbata-bata

"Hah Sakura kau sudah siuman, syukurlah o iya orang tua kau sudah aku hubungi katanya besok mereka akan kesini kau lebih baik istirahat saja ya" Ucap Ino

"Ta..pi..aaku dengar ada su..ara sasu..ke" Sakura yang mulai mencari Sasuke

"Hah i..iya tadi dia kemari tapi dia sudah pulang dia hanya ingin memberikanmu buah saja kok dan memastikan keadaanmu baik-baik saja" Ino hanya memperlihatkan parsel buahnya

"Hmm baiklah terimakasih Ino" Sakura yang hanya tersenyum

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan membawakan obat untuk Sakura

"Hai Sakura sayang kau sudah baikan ya, aku sangat senang sekali" Naruto yang langsung mengelus dahi Sakura

"Iya Naruto aku juga" ucap Sakura

"Apa kau sudah makan?aku membawakan bubur untukmu" Naruto sambil melihatkan buburnya

"Ya aku belum makan Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah aku suapi ya"

"Iya"

"Seandainya kalau kau sudah sembuh aku akan tetap menjagamu Sakura dan aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ya"

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun kau baik sekali"Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto

**Seminggu kemudian**

"Wah kondisimu sudah membaik Sakura, hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang dan melakukan aktivitas seperti semula lagi" Ucap dokter sambil tersenyum

"Em terimakasih ya dok" Sakura yang tersenyum puas

Setelah dirawat selama 7 hari akhirnya Sakura pulih kembali dan sudah diperboleh kan pulang oleh dokter. Sekarang Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya . Ternyata Sasuke pindah sekolah ke luar negeri. Ya itu semua demi melupakan Sakura dan merelakannya dengan Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku bisa sekolah juga, tapi kenapa ya aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke lagi? Apa kau tau Ino? " tanya Sakura pada Ino

"Emmm sebenarnya Sasuke itu su..sudah pindah sekolah keluar negeri beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Ino dengan gugup

"HAH APA! Ino kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku" Sakura yang mukanya menjadi sedih

"Maaf Sakura aku juga baru tahu kok dari teman-teman" ucap Ino

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang ditengah-tengah mereka

"Hai Sakura sayang kamu kenapa sedih? "Ucap Naruto

"Naruto-kun kau tau tidak kenapa Sasuke tidak pamit padaku kalau dia mau pindah sekolah ,dia kan temanku juga" Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto

"Tenanglah Sakura kan ada aku yang menjagamu kau tidak usah sedih" Ucap Naruto

"Em Sakura sebaiknya kita masuk kelas yuk" Ajak Ino

"Baiklah" ucap Sakura singkat

Ya sesudah Sakura mengetahui bahwa Sasuke pindah ia menjadi pemurung dan tidak seceria dahulu, dia sekarang hanya melamun sedih, tapi dia tetap menjadi murid kebanggaan Konoha High School , walaupun sedih Sakura tidak pernah melupakan belajar, dia bercita-cita untuk menjadi desainer pakaian yang terkenal. Sekarang sudah tak terasa Sakura sedang melaksanakan ujian kelulusan bagi kelas 3 di Konoha High School.

"Untung saja seharian kemarin aku belajar matematika jadi tadi soalnya gampang hihihi" Ucap Sakura dengan gembira

"Ya tentu saja Sakura kau ini kan juga murid pintar di sekolah ini jadi pelajaran apapun langsung connect ke otak walau ga sekolah selama seminggu" Ucap Ino kesal

"Hehehe makanya Ino kamu harus rajin latihan dan baca buku dong jangan Cuma facebookkan melulu"Jawab Sakura meledek

"Iya iya ibu guru"ucap Ino

**Waktu pengumuman**

Waktu memang sangat cepat sekarang adalah hari pengumuman bagi seluruh murid Konoha High School dan Sakura sangat menantikan bagaimana hasil belajarnya selama ini

"Hmmmm akhirnya tinggal satu langkah lagi , pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan beasiswa dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada ujian ini, aku ingin sekali kuliah di luar negeri" Ucap Sakura dengan penuh semangat

"Hehehe Sakura kau sedang apa senyum-senyum sendiri" Tanya Naruto

"Em tidak Naruto-kun aku hanya sedang memikirkan kuliahku nanti, aku ingin sekali kuliah di luar negeri dan menjadi desainer terkenal" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Hehehe kau ini jadi mau meninggalkan ku ya" Ucap Naruto menggoda

"Hah tidak kok Naruto-kun aku hanya ingin menuntut ilmu dulu masa kau tidak mendukungku sih" Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Hehehehe tidak kok aku hanya bercanda,kau gampang sekali marah ya? Tapi kau manis sekali" Goda Naruto sambil mendekati Sakura yang bermaksud ingin mencium Sakura namun

"HOI Sakura!" Biasa Ino mengganggu Naruto

"UHHH INO #$ &^%&*&$*! %" Naruto teriak sambil kesal

"Hehehe gomen Naruto. Ayo Sakura kau ingin melihat daftar nilai kan sepertinya namamu itu menjadi nomor satu tau" Ucap Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura

"Hah benarkah hasilnya sudah keluar. Bye Naruto aku lihat dulu ya" Sakura melambaikan tangan

"Huh dasar ganggu orang aja" Naruto kesal dan mengikuti Mereka dari belakang

Dan ternyata benar Sakura memperoleh nilai yang sempurna

** Sakura Lulus **

**2.- Lulus**

**3.Y. Ino Lulus**

**4.U. Naruto Lulus**

**Nama : Haruno Sakura **

**M. Pelajaran Nilai Ujian**

**Matematika 10,0**

**Bahasa 10,0**

**Bahasa Inggris 10,0**

**IPA 10,0**

"Ya ampun Sakura kau ini makan apa sih kau mendapat nilai sempurna seperti ini ya ampun" Ino sampai bengong melihat nilai ujian Sakura yang sempurna semua

"Akhirnya aku bisa" Sakura tersenyum bangga

"Oi Sakura kau dipanggil kepala sekolah tuh cepat sana" Panggil Naruto

"Ino ,Naruto aku mau pergi dulu ya dah" Sakura langsung berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah

Dan setelah Sakura kemabali dari ruangan kepala sekolah ia membaca surat yang isinya

_Kepada : Haruno Sakura_

_Sekolah : Konoha High School_

_Selamat kepada Haruno Sakura karena anda mendapatkan beasiswa dan ber-kesempatan kuliah di Universitas KNH di Paris. Surat ini juga merupakan surat undangan kepada siswa/i yang diundang untuk melaksanakan program belajar di Paris dengan program Beasiswa ini. Dengan demikian dimohon untuk siswa/i segera mendaftar ulang ke Universitas KNH. Terimakasih_

"Yes Ino, Naruto aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Paris! Impianku terwujud juga yeyyy! " Teriak Sakura sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan

"Wah selamat ya Sakura kau memang hebat! jika kau di Paris jangan lupa hubungi aku ya" Ucap Ino sambil memeluk Sakura

"Tentu saja Ino aku pasti akan menghubungimu itu pasti" Ucap Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan

"Selamat ya Sakura sayang aku sangat bangga padamu" Ucap Naruto

"Tapi Naruto jika aku ke Paris berarti aku akan meninggalkanmu" Sakura mulai sedih

"Tidak Sakura kau bisa meninggalkanku aku kan juga harus sekolah lebih baik kita menyelesaikan kuliah dulu baru kita berhubungan kembali ok, aku janji akan menghubungimu" Ucap Naruto

"Em baiklah Naruto-kun terimakasih kau sangat mengerti keadaanku"Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto

"**Di rumah**

"AYAH! IBU! AKU PULANG! " Sakura sambil teriak kegirangan

"Ada apa sih Sakura kok berisik sekali? "Ucap kedua orang tua Sakura

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa keluar negeri untuk kuliah disana, izinkan aku ibu untuk ke Paris ya Ayah Ibu" Bujuk Sakura

"Em baiklah Sakura, ayah dan ibu akan mengijinkanmu tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa yah? "Sakura kebingungan

"Kau sudah ayah jodohkan dengan seorang anak teman ayah jadi kau harus menikah dengannya setelah kau siap, kumohon Sakura ayah tau siapa pilihan kamu yang terbaik"

"A-apa? Tapi Naruto-" Sakura yang tampak gugup

"Kumohon Sakura terima perjodohan ini demi kami, kebetulan dia sedang ada di Paris dia juga seumuran denganmu dia adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab dan baik sekali kami yakin dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik Sakura" Kata ayah Sakura sambil menohon kepada Sakura

"aa… baiklah ayah kalau dia adalah pilihan terbaik ayah, aku akan menurutinya"ucap Sakura ragu

"Bagus kau memang anak ayah yang terbaik besok ayah akan mengurusi kuliahmu dan tempat tinggalmu disana, ayah akan beritahu siapa yang menjadi calon suamimu nanti yang pasti dia satu tempat kuliah bersamamu tapi dia bukan jurusan mode, yang penting besok kau sudah bisa berangkat dan tidak usah mengurusi apa-apa lagi ok" Ayah Sakura tampak senang

**Konoha High School**

Hari disaat Sakura akan pergi keluar negeri itu diawali dengan acara perpisahan sekolah yang sangat meriah.

"Selamat kepada seluruh siswa siswiku yang telah meraih prestasi yang amat membanggakan bagi Konoha High School bapak harap akan ada penerus seperti kalian lagi dan yang paling membanggakan ada satu siswi kami yang memperoleh nilai sempurna pada ujian, kami sungguh kagum kepadanya , sehingga kami memberikannya beasiswa keluar negeri agar beliau bisa meneruskan prestasinya dengan lebih baik, selamat kepada Haruno Sakura" Ucap kepala sekolah di pidato penutupan acara perpisahan sekolah

Hanya ada tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai yang sangat meriah dari teman-teman ,para guru dan para orangtua siswa Konoha High School

"Yey Sakura kau sangat hebat, Kau pantas mendapatkannya" banyak murid yang berteriak seperti itu

"Hehehe terimakasih teman-teman atas dukungan kalian juga, tapi maaf aku harus berpamitan pada kalian karena aku akan berangkat hari ini, jadi sampai jumpa ya teman-teman"

"Ya Sakura kami pasti akan sangat merindukanmu"

"Bye Sakura semoga kau senang disana"

Setelah selesai upacara kelulusan Sakura memanggil teman-temannya termasuk Naruto untuk salam perpisahan mereka

"Em Ino aku mau pamit ya, jika aku ada waktu aku pasti akan kemari ya" Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Ino

"Siap kapten! Sakura jangan lupa hubungi aku ya jika kau disana aku pasti akan merindukanmu" Ucap Ino dengan semangat

"Hm salam ya buat semuanya"

Dan Sakura membawa Naruto ke taman dekat sekolahnya untuk membicarakan perjodohannya

"Naruto-kun maaf aku harus mengatakan ini ,mari kita akhiri hubungan kita ini dan aku juga akan pergi keluar negeri untuk menyelesaikan studyku dan aku sudah dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtua ku" Sakura menjelaskan semuanya

"HAH! Dengan siapa kau akan dijodohkan?kau menerimanya? " Naruto yang tampak sedih

"Maaf ya Naruto-kun aku terpaksa demi orangtua ku,aku sangat menyesal, aku harus pergi maaf ya sampai jumpa"Sakura yang ingin pergi namun tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita hubungan dengan diam-diam? walaupun aku di Amerika tapi kita tetap bisa berhubungan kan sampai kau menikah dengannya" Saran Naruto

"emm baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika di depan orangtuaku kau tidak boleh mendekatiku ya" Sakura yang berbisik ke Naruto

"Baik aku mengerti Sakura" Ucap Narutojahil

"Tapi ada satu hal lagi, kau tidak boleh selingkuh Naruto" Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang tegas

"apa tampang mukaku ini tampang selingkuh ya Sakura sehingga kau khawatir "

"Ya mukamu itu sangat mencurigakan"

"Huh dasar Sakura "ucap Naruto jahil

"Bye Naruto-kun aku pergi dulu ya" Sakura

"Hati-hati ya Sakura"

"Hm jaga dirimu juga ya Naruto"

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan

"Sampai jumpa Naruto pasti kau akan selalu aku hubungi"

Sakura langsung meninggalkan Naruto dengan bergembira hati

**On The Phone**

"Ino, sebenarnya aku sudah dijodohkan oleh orangtuaku jadi aku harus bersembunyi-bunyi untuk bertemu sama Naruto" Sakura

"Terus kamu menerima begitu saja ya perjodohan itu"Ino

"Ya mau bagaiman lagi Ino mereka juga orangtuaku mereka tau yang terbaik untukku"Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sedih

"Ya aku mengerti sekali kau pasti sangat sedih ya"Ino

"Tidak juga karena aku masih bisa berhubungan sementara dengannya"Sakura

"Emmm baiklah terserah kau sajalah Sakura , itu semua pilihanmu"Ino

"Ya Ino besok aku akan berangkat"Sakura

"Aku akan datang kesana ya"Ino

"Baiklah sampai jumpa"

"YA"Sakura

Siang harinya Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk segala keperluannya nanti Di Paris

"Laptop sudah, Ijazah sudah, Paspor sudah, Kamera sudah, pakaian sudah,Hanphone sudah, dan dompet sudah, Yey aku sudah siap" Sakura yang sedang memeriksa barang bawaannya

"Ayo Sakura kita berangkat" Perintah ayah Sakura

"Emm baik ayah" Sakura sambil membawa perlengkapannya

Sakura langsung memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam bagasi mobil dan segera masuk kedalam mobil. Setelah sampai di bandara Sakura hanya menahan sedihnya yang harus meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja dan harus menerima perjodohan dari kedua orang tuanya

"Sampai jumpa semuanya " Ucap Sakura dengan mata emerlardnya yang berkaca-kaca

"Bye Sakura jaga dirimu baik-baik ya" Ucap Ino dan kedua orang tuanya

"Bye Japan ,I'm coming Paris"Sakura sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan pesawat selama 3 jam akhirnya Sakura sampai di Paris, dan Sakura segera mencari apartemen yang sudah disewa oleh keluarganya.

"Oh jadi ini apartemennya, bagus sekali ya" Ucap Sakura dengan kagum

"Selamat datang di Apartemen France ada yang bisa saya bantu nona? "

"Ya saya Haruno Sakura dari keluarga-" Sakura yang belum selesai bicara

"Oh ya anda nona Sakura ini dia kunci kamar anda kamar yang nomor 502 A lantai 3" Ucap resepsionis

"Owh baiklah terimakasi nona" Ucap Sakura yang langsung menuju ke lift

"Resepsionis tadi pintar sekali langsung mengetahuiku hehehe"

"501 A , 502 A nah ini dia kamarku " Sakura yang sedang melihat nomor kamar di depan pintu

"Wah luasnya dan nyaman sekali" Ucap Sakura kagum

"Huh akhirnya sampai juga di Paris yeah udaranya sejuk dan kamarnya bagus sekali, sebaiknya aku beristirahat dulu"

Dan tiba-tiba hanphone Sakura berdering

"Halo Ayah ada apa? " Sakura kebingungan

"Ya aku sudah sampai di apartemennya"

"Hah jadi besok juga aku akan bertemu dengan calon suamiku"

"Hm baiklah ayah aku mengerti terimakasih ya bye"

Pagi harinya Sakura sedang bersiap-siap untuk peri ke universitasnya , seperti biasa Sakura berdandan lama di depan kaca sambil berfikir kira-kira siapa ya yang akan menjadi jodohnya, ya orang itu sangat dibanggakan oleh kedua orangtua Sakura, bagaimana tidak setiap kali yang didengar dari percakapan mereka adalah pria itu terus sampai Sakura penasaran siapa orangnya. Setelah selesai berdandan Sakura langsung berangkat dan di depan gerbang apartemennya itu sudah ada supir yang menunggunya

"Anda Nona Sakura, Benarkah? "Tanya supir itu

"Oh iya tuan benar ini saya" Sakura yang tampak bingung

"Hah syukurlah , silahkan masuk nona mobil ini sudah diberikan kepada anda oleh calon suami anda nona dan saya ditugaskan sebagai supir,pelayan, plus penjaga anda nona Sakura" Supir sambil menjelaskan

"HAH apa ? mobil se-mewah ini memjadi milikku?apa aku tidak salah dengar" Sakura melongo melihat mobilnya dan sangat terkejut

"Tentu saja benar nona, sekarang anda bisa lebih bersantai, saya akan membimbing anda selama dimanapun agar anda bisa lebih mengerti dan saya akan mengajarkan anda bahasa Paris"

"Wah terimakasih Paman-"Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar

Sakura langsung ditarik kedalam mobil oleh supirnya

**Kampus KNH**

"Nah nona Sakura anda sudah sampai di kampus anda ,silahkan "

"Hah mewah sekali dan indah ya" Sakura yang tampak kagum melihat lingkungan kampus dan bangunan kampus yang benar-benar menawan

"Ya ampun nona silahkan masuk nanti nona akan telat, nanti rencananya nona aka bertemu dengan calon suami nona di kantin kampus meja nomor 15 dan kelas nona berada di lantai dua langsung belok kanan dan jangan lupa nona untuk-"

"Ya ya ya baiklah terimakasih paman aku kuliah dulu ya bye" Sakura sambil berlari menuju tangga

"Wah ternyata disini banyak juga ya orang Jepang wah keren sekali ruang kelasnya" Pikir Sakura

**Mulai belajar**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, apa kabar perkenalkan saya adalah dosen matematka kalian,jadi bapak harap kalian semua bisa mengerti pelajaran yang bapak jelaskan ya, sekarang bapak ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian sendiri satu persatu di depan kelas, silahkan dimulai dari anda yang duduk paling depan silahkan nona" dosen itu langsung menunjuk Sakura berdiri

"Emm hai semuanya nama saya Haruno Sakura saya berasal dari Konoha High School di Jepang kalian bisa memanggil saya Sakura, dan terimakasih"

"Wah jadi dia ya orangnya, em manis juga"

"Hah jadi dia yang namanya Ssakura"

"Oh ternyanta dia orangnya"

Sekarang hanya ada suara membicarakan Sakura mereka membicarakan sakura yang katanya dijodohkan oleh pria terkeren di kampus KNH, walaupun pria itu juga baru masuk seperti Sakura namun berita mereka sudah tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru kampus . Ada yang kagum bahkan ada juga yang tidak menyukai Sakura yaitu Karin, namun walaupun begitu Sakura tetap mempunyai teman baru yaitu Tenten, teman yan baru dikenalnya pagi saat setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada seluruh mahasiswa kampus itu

"Owh jadi Kau yang bernama Sakura , senang berkenalan denganmu ya sakura Aku Tenten" Tenten sambil menujulurkan tangannya kearah tangan Sakura

"Hai juga Tenten senang berkenalan denganmu, jadi kau orang Jepang juga ya"

"Iya heheh kau ini baru pertama masuk di kampus ini sudah terkenal bagaikan artis holiwood ya" Ujar Tenten

"Hehehe emang iya ya? Memang aku terkenal apanya, aku juga baru disini kenapa aku harus terkenal kau bisa saja "Sakura sambil tertawa

"Jelas saja kau terkenal kau ini adalah gadis yang cantik, pintar,kaya, banyak yang mengagumi,dan kau adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung karena kau dijodohkan dengan seorang pangeran tampan yang kaya dan juga pintar Sakura yaitu di kampus ini, masa kau sendiri tidak tau sih" lama-lama Tenten mulai kesal menjelaskan pada Sakura

"Hah APA! Kenapa mereka tau tentang semua ini" Sakura kebingunggan

"Aduh Sakura kau ini kan termasuk murid yang jenius tapi kok pikirannya kaya orang oon sih, kau tau kan jaman sekarang itu ada yang namanya gossip, sekarang di Prancis yang lagi trend itu gossip tentang kamu tau sampe masuk infotaiment segala" ujar Tenten

"Haduh kenapa lebay banget sih pake acara masuk infotaiment segala, aku kan jadi malu, emang pria itu siapa sih Tenten? Aku belum tau siapa dia"Sakura kebingunggan

"Nanti kau juga bakal tau semuanya"Tenten tersenyum

"Tapi Sakura kau harus hati-hati karena banyak para wanita yang kesal padamu"

"Hah memang kenapa sih? Pake ga suka segala" Sakura yang cuek dengan perkataan Tenten

"KAU ini masih tidak mengerti ya, kau kan calon istri orang tampan ,kaya,dan pintar jadi mereka seperti halnya iri padamu Sakura, kau harus berhati-hati ya" Tenten yang tampak kesal

"Em baiklah aku mengerti aku akan berhati-hati"

Saat Tenten dan Sakura berjalan menuju kantin tiba-tiba mereka dicegat oleh Karin

"Hei Kau Yang Bernama SAKURA, jauhilah dia , dia hanya milikku seorang Sakura kau itu tidak pantas dengannya" cibir wanita berambut merah itu

"Hei Karin sebaiknya kau saja sana yang menjauhinya tidak ada urusan denganmu" Tenten yang membela Sakura

"Ha kau mulai berani ya Tenten, Padahal baru mendapatkan teman baru saja sudah mulai berani. Kau Sakura , sebenarnya kau ini sama sekali tiada bandingannya denganku, aku ini lebih pantas dengannya dan aku lebih cantik daripadamu. Lebih baik kau jauhi dia atau aku akan bertindak, KAU Mengerti ! dan kau Tenten lihat saja kau nanti" Ancam Karin.

Karin dan kedua temannya langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan Tenten

"HEI KARIN memangnya aku takut ya melawanmu dasar tidak tau diri main ancam-ancam orang saja" Tenten yang teriak kencang

"Iya Nih dasar Karin Ayam" Ino yang tiba-tiba berbicara

"Itu kari ayam Ino, HAH INO?" Sakura bingung kenapa muncul suara Ino dari belakangnya dan ketika Sakura melihatnya ternyata benar-benar ada Ino

"INO! Aku kangen sama kamu ,kok kamu bisa disini sih ga dari kemaren aja" Sakura yang shok sambil memeluk Ino sang sahabatnya

"Surprize aku sekarang kuliah disini juga Sakura, tapi aku beda jurusan, aku juga mendapat beasiswa tau kau tidak melihatnya karna kau terburu-buru, dan aku ingin memberimu sebuah kejutan yang special, maaf ya aku datangnya telat"Ino sedang menjelaskan kenapa dia ada di KNH UNIV

"Wah syukurlah mending terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, Oiya ini Tenten , Tenten ini Ino dia sahabatku"

"Salam kenal, Ino"

"Ya salam kenal aku Tenten"

"O iya Sakura sekarang kan waktunya istirahat, saatnya kau menemui calon suamimu ya" Tenteen yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura

"Huh aku tidak yakin soal ini Tenten ,masa aku harus bertemu dengannya" Sakura yang mengelak Tenten

Tiba-tiba Ino dan Tenten menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa menuju ke kantin untuk segera menemui calon suaminya yang satu kampus dengannya

"Tidak…tidak..aku tidak mau Ino ,Tenten kumohon lepaskan aku….aku belum siap bertemu dengannya

"Tidak bisa kamu akan kami lepaskan jika kamu sudah menemui calon suamimu ddan agar kau tidak penasaran lagi dengannya"

"Hah ta..tapi a..ku"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Kantin lalu Ino dan Tenten mendorong Sakura untuk memasuki kantin tersebut. Meja nomor 15 lah yang dipikiran Sakura ia pasti akan sangat malu harus bagaimana ketika pertama kali bertemu, apa dia harus senang apa sedih atau malah marahkah, entahlah yang pasti sekarang Sakura sedang binggung melihat-lihat nomor meja dan

"13…14 dan 15 HAH SASS..UKE" Gubrak tiba-tiba Sakura . pingsan Ino ,Tenten dan Sauke yang melihat itu langsung membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan untuk menenangkannya

Kebiasaan Sakura adalah kalau syok langsung pingsan, ya itu adalah penyakit turun temurun dari ibunya Sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke, Ino dan Tenten sangat panik dan segera membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan

"Hah Sakura kau sudah sadar"

"Syukurlah Kami-sama , kau sudah sadar Sakura"

"Aduh kepalaku pusing , aku ada dimana sih"Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya dan melihat – lihat sekelilingnya

"Kamu ada di ruang keseehatan tadi pas dikantin kamu pingsan waktu liat wajah Sasuke"

"Hah..Sas..uke.. di..mana di..a"

"Sasuke sekarang sedang mencarikan makanan untukmu"

"Sudahlah aku baik-baik saja, aku ingin kembali ke kelas"

"Kau ini sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah tau kau memangnya mau belajar sendiri"

"Lagipula tadi ga belajar ko, Cuma masih pengenalan"

"Huft payah, Ino aku ingin pulang antarkan aku ya"

"Tapi kan Sasuke"

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau mengantarkanku ,aku akan pulang sendiri"

"Tidak usah ,Ino kau temani Sakura pulang ya"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dalam ruangan Sakura, ia hanya menaruh makanannya dan pergi dari sana, sekarang Sasuke lebih pendiam dan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan makanan yang dibawakan Sasuke untuknya . Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan Sakura namun ia ingat dengan pilihan Sakura.

Ayo Ino kita pulang" Sakura yang bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan ia tidak lupa membawa makanan yang Sasuke berikan untuknya

**Apartment**

Malampun telah tiba sekarang Sakura ditemani oleh Ino karena Ino yang masih khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura yang masih syok , Tentu saja karna kejadian tadi Sakura lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Saat Sakura melihat bungkusan plastik yang indah yang bertulisan nama Sakura ,ia membuka isinya yang merupakan makanan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Ino kau kan belum makan ini makanlah"

"Tapi kau bagaimana ?ini kan dari Sasuke"

"Hmm , tidak apa-apa aku sudah melupakannya kau makan saja daripada kau mati kelaparan"

"Hehehe baiklah kalau begitu ,terimakasih Sakura"

Sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingin sekali memakan makanan itu tapi setelah melihat pesan sms dari Naruto yang menanyakan keadaannya Sakura langsung tidak berniat untuk memakannya,sekarang Sakura lebih mencintai Naruto karena memang dari pertama ia sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto ,tapi Sasuke itu orang yang baru ia kenal tapi ia juga menyukainya. Sekarang yang dipikiran Sakura apa benar kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya?

**TBC**

**Kita liat next chapter…sorry ya baru updet soalnya banyak tugas dan well banyak deh , pokoknya author minta maaf , yang review kemarin bukan aku tapi orang iseng mengatasnamakan aku yg pake kata (NJ*NG itu lohh) ga penting sih . Tunggu next Chap ya makasih yang masih mau baca fic ini . Salam Hangat MimiChu Achita ^^**


	4. Is it true?

**Title: Sakura's Choice is …**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Drama**

**Pairing : liat aja nanti heheh(surprise)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: geje,aneh,kaku,dll**

**Chap : 4 Is it True?**

* * *

**Thanks for review : Guest, Sania Anita,Riyuki18 dan yukarindha yoshikuni Makasih Juga yang udah bikin favorite ;) Kiki RyuEunTeuk Pokoknya makasih ya (saya seneng deh) Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan dan maaf ya ceritanya pasaran ^^V , Thank you so much Juga yang mau baca fic ini walau ga review tapi aku seneng kalian mau baca fic ini ^^**

**Readers ini fic pertamaku jadi maklum ya kalau masih kaku atau typo / apalah gitu. Enjoy! Maaf ya Updetnya lama abisnya sibuk (Eaa sok sibuk)Dan ada beberapa pairing baru Dan Makasih banget ya yang masih setia dan mau baca fic ini (peluk cium *eh yang kedua lupain aja hehehe)**

* * *

**Summary**

Aku tak tau lagi semuanya mengapa jadi begini ? semuanya membuatku bingung, aku berada diantara mereka dan harus memilih diantara mereka yang menurutku sangat berat.. RnR aja deh ya ^^ Chap 4 is update !sorry summary jadi berubah abisnya author bingung heheh (Plak -_-)

* * *

**Naruto di Amerika **

Memang kalau yang namanya pemuda itu pasti banyak cobaannya ketika digoda oleh perempuan , begitu juga dengan Naruto yang sekarang sedang kuliah di Amerika , banyak sekali para gadis yang mengincarnya untuk menjadi pacarnya tapi Naruto tetap mengingat Sakura yang masih menjadi kekasihnya walau tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak, memang disana banyak sekali wanita yang cantik dan mengidamkan Naruto.

"Hai Naruto tampan mau aku temani tidak malam ini"goda wanita berambut biru yang sedang mengejarnya

"Tidak maaf ,terima kasih aku sudah memiliki kekasih" Ucap Naruto kemudian meninggalkan wanita itu dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa

"Kau pasti bohong , kalau kau punya pacar kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya, selama ini tidak ada wanita yang kulihat dekat denganu" Ujar wanita itu sambil merutuki dirinya yang dihindari oleh salah satu pangeran tampan di kampusnya

"Memang ,karena… pacarku berada di Paris untuk kuliah disana" Terang Naruto dengan nada yang well, bisa dibilang cukup keras dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti

"Paling kau juga akan melupakannya dan mendapatkan wanita lain disini" Ucap wanita itu sambil meninggalkan Naruto

"Wanita sialan!" Ucap Naruto yang tampak kesal sambil merutuki dirinya yang terus saja digoda oleh para wanita bisa dibilang **Genit**

Setiap kali Naruto keluar kelasnya pasti ada saja wanita yang mengodanya namun Naruto tiba-tiba tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita karena ia terburu-buru menghindari para wanita itu, sampai dia

**Braakkk!**

Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita cantik yang baru pertama kali ia lihat di kampusnya itu

"Aw … !Shit! "pekik gadis itu dengan keras sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang malah terlihat ingin kabur

"Ups … Ya ampun ..maaf aku tidak sengaja … maaf nona aku terburu-buru nanti saja ya aku perbaiki sekarang aku harus menghindar dari kejaran mereka jadi aku Naruto kau bisa temui aku di kelas c nanti siang atau di perpustakaan saat istirahat bye…maaf ya nanti saja ok" Ucap Naruto dengan gugup, terburu-buru dan melihat wanita itu dengan sekilas dan langsung meninggalkan wanita yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata

"Huh! dasar pembohong bilang saja kau ingin mendekatiku, semua pria memang sama, tapi aku harus minta pertanggung jawaban atas tugasku yang rusak olehnya" gerutu gadis itu dengan tampang kesal sambil memunguti beberapa buku dan kertas yang berserakan dilantai , _Lihat saja nanti_

Tak berapa lama kemudian memang banyak wanita yang memanggil-manggil nama Naruto dan berteriak histeris, Hinata sempat kaget dengan kehadiran mereka yang seperti ingin berebut emas secara gratis (UGH lebay -_-)

"Hei kau …" Tanya salah satu wanita itu pada Hinata "Apa kau melihat Naruto?cepat beritahu aku" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar mereka (buat cari Naruto gituu)

"Emmm… Hinata tampak berfikir _sial jadi dia benar, aku harus bilang apa yang pasti aku kan anak baru _AHA! Alas an yang bagus Hinata "Eh? Naruto …emm..aku tidak tahu, sungguh aku mahasiswi baru disini" Hinata yang tampak gugup

"Ohh..pantas saja aku baru melihatmu, em kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya" ajak wanita itu pada rombongannya

"Dasar" _Mahasiswi disini benar-benar GILA! _paras cantik Hinata langsung memerah

**Perpustakaan: Naruto dan Hinata**

Setelah menunggu untuk istirahat akhirnya Hinata bisa meminta tanggung jawab Naruto atas kejadian tadi dengan Naruto yang tidak sengaja menabraknya

"Maaf ya yang tadi aku menabrakmu aku tidak sengaja karena terburu-buru dikejar.. " ucap Naruto yang langsung disamber(ayam kali nyamber) oleh Hinata

"Iya aku tahu , tapi tetap kau harus mengganti semua tugasku karena kau merusaknya" Hinata dengan tampang yang menyeramkan sambil memperlihatkan kepada Naruto sebuah catatan tugasnya

"Hah banyak sekali yang harus aku ketik, kalau begini aku kerjakan dirumahku saja, eh ngomong-ngomong nama kamu siapa dan kenapa aku baru melihatmu disini" Ujar Naruto

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata panggil saja aku Hinata, aku anak baru pindahan dari Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu aku berada di jurusan yang sama denganmu"

"Owh jadi kau anak baru kenapa kau…"belum selesai Naruto bicara

"Sudahlah tidak usah banyak bertanya ,sebaiknya kau cicil tugasku aku ingin tugas ini selesai dalam 2 hari karena aku tidak ingin mendengar suara menggelegar Kurenai-sensei dan reportasiku sebagai anak rajin hancur karna kecerobohan orang aneh sepertimu" Ucap Hinata tampa memikirkan perkataannya

"Heh segitu kesalnya-kah " Naruto yang tampak kesal

Saat Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya ia mulai memperhatikan Hinata

"Wah Hinata cantik dan juga pintar ya aku jadi kagum, eh aku mikir apa sih kan aku sudah punya Sakura kenapa jadi memikirkan Hinata"

"Apa kau lihat-lihat!" Hinata sambil melemparkan tempat pensilnya dan tepat mengenai kepala kuning Naruto

"Ittai-gomen Hinata-chan" jawab Nauto dengan kesakitan _'Galak sekali tidak ada sisi lembut sama sekali'_

**#sementara itu Sakura in UKH**

"Ino kenapa aku jadi berperasaan tidak enak ya sama Naruto-kun" Ucap Sakura sambil bersandar pada bangku dan menatap lesu kearah Ino

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja karena tidak bertemu dengannya"Ino yang berusaha meyakinkan Sakura

"Mungkin kau benar Ino, Oh iya!minggu depankan libur aku akan bertemu dengan Naruto dan tidak memberi tahunya sebagai surprise heheh" Ucap sakura tiba-tiba dengan nada kegirangan

"Iya tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu ya Sakura karena aku harus kembali mengerjakan tugasku dari Kakashi-sensei kau tau kan kalau aku tidak mengerjakannya" Ucap Ino dengan nada kecewa

"Hmmm.. aku mengerti Ino nanti salam ya untuk kedua orang tuamu, o iya nanti temani aku ya ke toko buku untuk membelikan komik kesukaan Naruto" sambil sesekali memainkan handphone-nya

"Siap,,oh iya Sakura tapi kau tidak bertanya pada Sasuke apa benar dia yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuamu" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan serius sambil mengatur volume suaranya

"Aku malas membahasnya Ino, lagipula sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya dan aku itu masih menjadi kekasih Naruto-kun kau tau itu kan" Sakura yang tampak mengalihkan pandangan matanya emerlardnya mencoba sembunyikan sesuatu disana

"Ya aku mengerti, tapi menurutku kau seharusnya bertanya kepadanya agar semuanya jelas dan.. "

"Ya aku tau Ino nanti saja aku akan berbicara pada saat yang tepat, jika sekarang masih belum tepat dan aku masih belum siap"Tiba –tiba Sakura melamun memikirkan Sasuke

"Heh Sakura gomen nee aku tidak bermaksud-" Tampak muka Ino yang panic setelah memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba murung

"Hah tidak apa-apa aku tau niatmu baik" Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang tampak berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya yang mungkin saat itu juga akan keluar

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata dari kejauhan yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dan juga mendengarkan percakapan mereka tentang Naruto.

Dan apa kalian tahu, bahwa sebenarnya… tar deh hehe

**Sementara itu di Amerika**

"Hinata apa ini sudah benar? " pria berambut pirang itupun menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan tugasnya (tugas Hinata)

"Kau ini …Ugh ini kan salah seharusnya tidak seperti ini , masa seperti ini saja tidak bisa" Hinata yang tampak kesal dengan Naruto karena dari tadi siang hanya salah terus yang didapatnya

"Maaf aku masih bingung, lain kali akan aku perbaiki" Naruto yang mukanya lesu

_Perempuan ini cantik, manis, dan pintar sayangnya dia galak sekali_ Pikir Naruto

"Kenapa kau bengon bukannya langsung mengerjakan" Bentak Hinata secara tiba-tiba

"I-iya gomen Hinata"

"…"

"Nah itu baru benar , kenapa tidak daritadi sih kau begini, kan aku juga tidak terlalu lelah begini, sebaiknya kau pergi sana besok kau selesaikan lagi tugasku" Perintah Hinata pada Naruto yang tampak kelelahan

"Iya aku pamit ya"

"Sip" tiba-tiba saja muncul senyuman tipis dari bibir Hinata

Melihatnya Naruto merasa sangat senang dan jantungnya terasa berdetak sangat kencang , berbeda sekali dengan yang iaa rasakan ketika bersama Sakura

_Haduh aku ini mikir apa sih kan masih ada Sakura yang setia padaku _Pikir lelaki berambung pirang itu dan pamit kepada Hinata

Selama beberapa hari bersama Hinata, Naruto merasa lebih tenang dan damai dalam pikiran dan apapun itu ,karena selama ini mereka dekat Hinata juga lebih baik ke Naruto walau sesekali lemparan dari tempat pensil Hinata yang mengenai wajah tampan Naruto

**Sakura P.O.V**

Kenapa ya aku merasa Naruto disana tidak memikirkanku , dia juga lebih jarang memberi pesan bahkan meneleponku, seandainya saja dunia ku tidak serumit sekarang ini. Aku sebenarnya masih memikirkanmu Sasuke, namun ada Naruto disana yang mencintaiku lebih dari apapun. Seandainya Sasuke kita bisa bersatu. '_Kenapa aku jadi berfikir seperti ini , mungkin Naruto-kun sibuk dengan urusannya jadi ia tidak sempat memberi kabar padaku' _

**Satu minggu kemudian**

Pagi yang cerah disertai dengan suara kicauan burung diluar sana yang membuat aku bersemangat bangun dari ranjangku. Saat-saat yang dinantikan untuk bertemu sang kekasih diluar negeri sana

"Akhirnya Naruto-kun I'm coming ^^" Ucapku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku keatas dengan semangat

Akupun langsung membenahi semua barang-barang bawaan yang akan kubawa untuk kesana nanti. Hidupku terasa senang sekali karena sudah lama hal yang kunantikan akan terjadi nanti ,tak lupa aku membawakan Naruto makanan kesukaannya yaitu sekerdus mie kare dan juga beberapa makanan ringan ,tak lupa dengan sebuah buku komik favorit Naruto.

"Akhirnya semuanya sudah beres aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi" Senyum Semangat (udah kaya lagu aja , oke comeback ke story) dari Sakura yang sudah lama tak ia tunjukan kepada orang disekitarnya

**Normal P.O.V**

Ternyata ada seseorang yang mengikuti Sakura dari belakang semenjak ia berangkat dari apartemennya ,namun Sakura tidak merasakan ada orang yang mengikutinya karena ia sibuk dengan pikirannya ke Naruto.

"Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja Sakura"ucap pria itu yang mengikutinya dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan olehnya

Ya dengan pesawat yang cukup cepat hanya memerlukan waktu 8 jam saja untuk pergi ke Amerika, Sakura yang sengaja tidak memberi tau Naruto agar semuanya menjadi itu selama seminggu itu juga tiba-tiba Naruto dekat dengan Hinata karena Hinata juga sudah menjadi teman baik Naruto

"Yes..! akhirnya sampai juga di Amerika"

**Naruto's House**

"Hinata kau semakin lama semakin cantik saja ya hehehe" goda Naruto sambil melirik Hinata

"Dasar kau! cepat latihan aku tidak mau kalau sampai kau tidak hapal teksnya" Ucap Hinata sambil memberikan deathglare pada Naruto

"Baik…kalau begitu kita mulai"

"Hinata apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? " Ucap Naruto sambil memegang kedua tangan Hinata

"Emm a-aaku mau Naruto-kun aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" Ucap Hinata dengan nada malu-malu dan seketika mukanya memerah karena tangannya yang dikecup oleh Naruto

**Brakkk !**

Seketika barang-barang bawaan Sakura jatuh kebawah dengan keras menghantam lantai keramik kediaman Naruto ketika ia mendengar suara dari Naruto dan seorang wanita tak sengaja juga ia melihat Naruto mencium tangan wanita itu dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka

"A-ap-a kau ingin sekali memutuskanku Naruto-kun" tetesan cairan liquid bening turun mendarat di pipi merah Sakura rasanya ia tidak bisa bergerak dan berbicara lagi dan tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ada yang mendekapnya dari belakang dan membawanya pergi

"Bagus sekali ya aktingmu" Ucap Hinata dengan suara lembutnya

"Tidak juga , sebentar.. sepertinya tadi aku mendengar sesuatu diluar"

Ketika Naruto memeriksanya tidak ada apapun di depan rumahnya ,hanya saja ada bekas titik-titik air yang ada di lantai coklatnya itu dan beberapa jejak kaki, Naruto bingung dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan Sakura…" Naruto segera masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya dan menepis segala yang ia pikirkan kalau Sakura ada di Amerika

_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_

Ternyata Sakura mulutnya dibekap oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya, Sakura tidak kuat melawan karena dirinya juga sedang dilanda rasa galau (ya ampun -_-),kalau Sasuke tidak menangkapnya mungkin Sakura sekarang sudah jatuh pingsan atau sudah mendobrak pintu secepat kilat ia membawa Sakura ke tempat lain sambil membawa barang-barang Sakura yang terjatuh

"Hiks…hiks… Na-rutoo kau jahatt seka-lii" Sakura yang menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya sambil dipeluk oleh Sasuke (Uhuuy *senyum kemenangan para pengemar SasuSaku)

"Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu dahulu jangan menangis terus" Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura

"Ke-napa kau malah menangkapku HAH! Biar aku bicara pada Naruto!" ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah karena air matanya

"Hn terserah kau yang pasti kau masih emosi" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin

"Aku bukan wanita yang lemah Sasuke"

"justru itu kau harus menenangkan dulu pikirannmu"

Setelah itu Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura yang masih terisak tangis

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita yang kucintai menangis hanya karna pria bodoh sepertinya" Ucap Sasuke tanpa ada keraguan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan itu membuat Sakura terbenam di pelukan Sasuke

Keadaanpun mulai hening

"…"

"…"

"Apa kau sudah puas menangisi-nya hingga membuat bajuku basah" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meledek

"Hn"

"Hei apa-apaan kau menggunakan style bicaraku!"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum kembali menahan tawanya

"Nah begitu aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum"

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"Sasuke~" Ucap Sakura dengan nada ragu

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau bisa disini dan tau kalau aku di rumah Naruto? "tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke

"Aku mengikutimu sejak kau keluar dari apartemen"

"Hah apa?!jadi kau.. " Wajah Sakura langsung menunjukan rona merah yang cantik dengan perasaan yang senang dan terkejut

"Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian"

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang mengemaskan

Sasuke merasa senang sekarang Sakura memanggilnya dengan tambahan suffiks –Kun(kembali)

"Ayo kita makan dulu" Ucap Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Sakura untuk memasuki sebuah café yang cukup mewah menurutnya

"Kau mau pesan apa ? " tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kertas menu

"Juice strawberry dan ayam bakar saja "

"Hn, kalau aku steak ekstra tomat dan juice tomat"

"Baik silahkan tunggu sebentar" Pelayan itu langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Apa kau tau akan tinggal dimana?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya pada Sakura saat ia melamun

"Eh- itu.. aku ingin pulang saja besok jadi aku akan menyewa hotel disekitar sini"

"Sebaiknya kau bicara dan mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu"

"Iya aku tau"

Setelah menikmati hidangan mereka Sasuke mencarikan Sakura hotel yang dekat dengan bandara disana"

"Good Night , Can I help you Ms and Mrs? "

"Yes ,please prepare one VIP room for this girl Haruno stay for one night"

"Ok this is your key and your room is on 3rd floor ,room number 305 ,Wish you happy with our service"ucap sang reseptionis itu dengan ramah sambil memberikaan Sasuke kunci ruangan

"Ok Thank you"

"You're welcome Ms. Sakura and Mr. Uchiha"

"Heh aku bisa pesan kamar sendiri tau" ucap Sakura sambil menatap tajam Sasuke

"Tapi apa kau yakin dengan bahasa Inggrismu itu" Ucap Sasuke menyeringai dan berbailk kearah pintu keluar, belum sempat Sakura membalas

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu kau bisa meminta bantuanku tinggal hubungi aku saja ok"

"Ok arigatou Sasuke-kun bye"Sakura tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya ke arah Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke langsung melajukan mobil sport merahnya dengan lumayan cepat

**Sementara itu Naruto**

Ternyata mereka berdua (Naruto dan Hinata) sudah menyelesaikan tugas drama mereka dan Naruto berniat mengantarkan Hinata

"Hinata-chan apa kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar pulang? Ini sudah malam bahaya bagi seorang gadis jalan sendirian" Naruto berjalan menuju pintu pagar rumahnya

"Ah .. tidak apa-apa Naruto tenang saja aku bisa karate dan juga rumahku hanya tinggal beberapa blok saja, tidak usah khawatir begitu, aku bukan wanita yang lemah"

"Ya ya aku tahu , akhirnya tugas drama ini selesai bye Hinata" Saat itu Naruto hendak berbalik ke dalam rumah namun ternyata Hinata memanggilnya

"Eh.. Naruto tunggu! "

"Heh? Ada apa Hinata apa ada yang ketinggalan"ucap Naruto dengan nada bingung

"Emm.. ti-dak aku hanya ingin bertanya …"

"Bertanya apa? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran

"memang benar yak au sudah punya pacar di Jepang" Hinata bertanya seperti itu sambil menatap wajah Naruto

"Eh..itu I-iya Hinata memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu"

"Tidak apa kok, aku hanya penasaran saja …heheheh aku pulang dulu ya bye"Hinata dengan nada canggung dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya

"Iya" _Kenapa Hinata seperti itu? Apa mungkin.. Ah tidak mungkin_

Entah kenapa saat mendengar dari mulutnya langsung saat Naruto mengatakan ia sudah punya pacar Hinata merasa hatinya sangat sakit dan saat itu juga saat diperjalanan ia tiba-tiba menangis

"Hiks…hiks..bodoh ..ada apa denganku ini kenapa aku menangis.. " _Sepertinya aku ini … Cemburu_

Setelah malam yang panjang akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Naruto, ia berfikir bahwa sebaiknya ia mendengarkan dulu penjelasan dari Naruto jangan sampai Sakura berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Sakura sudah dijemput oleh Sasuke dan sekarang mereka sedang perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto

"Apa kau yakin akan berbicara dengannya" Ucap Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik Sakura

"Ya tentu saja , kau ini bagaimana kau sendiri kemarin yang menyuruhku untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya malah bertanya seperti itu"

"Hn aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keaadaanmu"

Sakura sempat tertegun mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke **Aku Hanya Mengkhawatirkan Keadaanmu** pernyataan singkat namun bermakna besar bagi Sakura langsung saja ia tersenyum dan membalas

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu _Sasuke-kun" sungguh kalimat itu yang hanya ada dipikirannya dan juga ia sangat senang mempunya teman sepertinya, walaupun ia merasa sangat bersalah karena seperti memberikan harapan palsu pada Sasuke . Yang Sakura ingat **Aku masih kekasih Uzumaki Naruto**

Tok tok tok

"Iya sebentar" saat Naruto membuka pintu

Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke bersama kekasihnya Sakura di depan pintu rumahnya

"Ohayou Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan… kenapa kalian berada disini?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar sangat bingung

"Aku disini.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Naruto…Emm Sasuke bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua dulu" Ucap Sakura sambil menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon

"Hn , baiklah aku tunggu di mobil"

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan …kau tidak memberi tahu kalau kau akan kemari-"belum sempat Naruto berbicara Sakura memotongnya dan berbicara sambil menangis

"Hiks… Naruto-kun se..sebenarnya wanita kemarin itu siapa…dan ke..napa kau mengatakan-" Dan lagi belum selesai Sakura bicara Naruto memeluk Sakura

"Dengar ya Sakura-chan , aku dan dia kemarin sedang latihan drama jadi kau jangan kira aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu dan jangan samakan aku dengan pria brengsek dan percayalah padaku ok" Ucap Naruto dengan lembut sambil memegang pundak Sakura dan Naruto memperlihatkan naskah teks drama

"Ohh..jadi kau hanya bermain drama…hiks…maaf karena aku sempat tidak mempercayaimu Naruto-kun" Sakura kembali memeluk Naruto , Ia sangat senang sekarang dan merasa lega karena ia telah mendengarkan penjelasannya langsung dan kini Sakura mempercayai Naruto

"Iya Sakura aku mengerti, tapi lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi ya"

Sementara itu Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sedang melihat Sakura dan Naruto berpelukan . Sasuke , melihat raut wajah Hinata yang sangat sedih dan ia tahu sepetinya Hinata menyukai Naruto ,lalu Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang berlari kearah pintu pagar

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa nona"

"Hah…ano saya tidak apa-apa…em sebaiknya-"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini daripada sedih melihat mereka berdua..biar aku jelaskan"

"Eh.. tapi" Hinata sempat ingin menolak ajakan Sasuke tapi ia sadar jika ia terus berada disana pasti yang ia rasakan hanyalah sakit hati makanya ia mengikuti Sasuke menuju ke sebuah taman

"ini tissue jangan kau menangis lagi karena Naruto" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tissue

"Hah i-iya arigatou .. em kau ini memangnya siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama ini, maaf telah bertanya" Tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan Sasuke, ia tampak antusias mendengarkan pemuda itu untuk bicara

"Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke aku tinggal di Jepang tapi aku kuliah di Paris, satu universitas dengan Sakura dan aku . . . orang yang menyukai Sakura" Ucap Sasuke yang pasti dengan nada yang sedih

"Hah? _Jadi namanya Sasuke …pantas saja tidak pernah melihatnya tapi ia menyukai Sakura? Apa itu perempuan yang tadi_? Begitu ya, Emm Uchiha-san jadi apa perempuan yang tadi itu Sakura ya? " Tanya kembali Hinata yang sempat diam sebentar untuk berfikir

"Hn ,dia Sakura, dia ...kekasih . Naruto" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin

"Owh begitu.. " Hinata mulai mengerti dan jelas sekali dalam nada bicara yang sangat JELAS SEDIH dan KECEWA

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto? " Tanya Sasuke dengan nada penasaran

"Aku hanya menyukainya tidak lebih" ucapnya dengan lirih … tapi aku rela jika melihatnya bahagia dan aku harus berusaha dulu untuk menarik hatinya" ucap Hinata sambil meneteskan air matanya

"Antara kami benar-benar rumit, aku akan mencoba merebutnya kembali" Terang Sasuke sambil menatap langit orange itu

"Hah memang kenapa rumit memang Sakura kenapa? " Hinata menghapus jejak air matanya sambil menoleh ke Sasuke

"Karena Sakura…"

"… sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain dan juga bukan dengan Naruto"

"APA!? " saking kagetnya Hinata melotot sampe matanya (bayangin aja ya heheh*plak) "…Dengan siapa? " Well walaupun yang pasti Hinata tidak akan mengenalnya tapi Hinata cukup penasaran karena kenapa tidak dengan Naruto atau Sasuke? Memang aneh (tadinya juga saya bingung ayo kita dengar siapa dia)

"Dia …"

"… adalah…"

**Jeng jeng jeng jeng (langsung dilempar sama readers) *peace with puppy eyes but Gak mempan melawan rasa penasaran para readers**

* * *

**T.B.C**

**Huhh akhirnya update juga… Gomen heheh hayo tebak siapa yang dijodohin sama Sakura ? ikutin terus ya next chapter bakal ku kasih tau kok (senyum ala Naruto)haduh gomen telat banget abisnya mau ujian harus belajar terus …maaf Cuma sedikit,sebagai gantinya next chap bakal aku update ga lama paling 1/2/3 hari lagi hehehe (ga janji loh… dan makasih buat silent readers dan yang udah nge-review ini Thanks ,o iya kasih saran/kesalahan yang aku buat biar bisa tau dimana salahnya (ga maksa ko heheh) tapi Please Review Ya (sama aja boong)..**

**Sampe ketemu di next chapter ya**

**Salam**

**MimiChu Achita**


	5. Visit Japan For Something

_"Karena Sakura…"_

_"… sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain dan juga bukan dengan Naruto"_

_"APA!? " saking kagetnya Hinata melotot sampe matanya (bayangin aja ya heheh*plak) "…Dengan siapa? " Well walaupun yang pasti Hinata tidak akan mengenalnya tapi Hinata cukup penasaran karena kenapa tidak dengan Naruto atau Sasuke? Memang aneh (tadinya juga saya bingung ayo kita dengar siapa dia)_

_"Dia …"_

_"… adalah…"_

**Title: Sakura's Choice is …**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Drama**

**Pairing : liat aja nanti heheh(surprise)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: geje,aneh,kaku,dll **

**Chap : 5 Visit Japan for something**

**Thanks for review : **

**Readers ini fic pertamaku jadi maklum ya kalau masih kaku atau typo / apalah gitu. Enjoy! Maaf ya Updetnya lama abisnya sibuk (Eaa sok sibuk)Dan ada beberapa pairing baru Dan Makasih banget ya yang masih setia dan mau baca fic ini (peluk cium *eh yang kedua lupain aja hehehe)**

* * *

**Summary**

Aku tak tau lagi semuanya mengapa jadi begini ? semuanya membuatku bingung, aku berada diantara mereka dan harus memilih diantara mereka yang menurutku sangat berat, aku juga menyayanginya tapi… RnR aja deh ya ^^ Chap 5 is update !sorry summary jadi berubah abisnya author bingung heheh (Plak -_-)

* * *

_"_…dia adalah .. " Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba

"Hei Sasuke! Ayo cepat kita pulang katanya kau juga mau pulang ke Jepang, aku sudah selesai bicara dengan Naruto" Tiba – tiba Sakura datang dan melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan

Malang sekali nasib Hinata dan para readers yang udah penasaran sama siapa Sakura bakal dijodohkan (heheh gomen)

Ah sial kenapa ga terusin aja sih ngomongnya bikin kita penasaran aja sih -_-

"Em Hinata nanti akan kuberi tahu kau hubungi saja nomerku ini ya kita lanjutkan lain kali, aku harus pergi" Ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kertas kecil yang berisikkan namanya dan nomer teleponnya sambil menghampiri Sakura

"I-iya Sasuke ,pasti secepatnya akan kuhubungi kau"

"Hn , ayo Sakura" Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam memandang punggung Sasuke

_Sakura's choice is_

"Sas, kamu kenapa diem aja sih daritadi, ga seru ah" Tanya Sakura Sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke

"Kau tahu Sakura aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ucap Sasuke tanpa melirik ke Sakura

"Apa.. karena Hinata tadi" Ucap Sakura langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan nada yang takut-takut

"tidak juga, hei bagaimana tadi dengan…Naruto" Sasuke langsung berusaha mengallihkan pembicaraannya

"Oh ,Eh.. tadi dia menjelaskan bahwa aku salah paham dan sekarang.. " Tapi Sasuke berfikir lebih baik memberi pemberitahuan pada Sakura

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Naruto bahwa kau sudah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuamu" Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Sakura

"Eh?..ke-napa ka-kau jadi bertanya seperti itu Sa-su-ke-kun? " Ucap Sakura dengan penekanan di setiap kata Sasuke-kun

"Jelas dia harus tahu karena.. "

"Karena apa Sasuke? Apa jangan-jangan benar lagi kau yang dijodohkan oleh-" Nada biara Sakura mulai panik

"SALAH !Sakura, bukan aku yang dijodohkan.."Ucap Sasuke dengan nada kecewa

"Hah jadi yang waktu itu dimeja seharusnya bukan kau tapi seharusnya.. " Sakura sempat binggung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke , belum sempat Sakura bicara

"… kakakku … Uchiha Itachi" Akhirnya Sasuke memberi tahu para readers dan Sakura

"APA! Itachi-senpai?" Saking kagetnya Sakura berteriak kencang

"Hn ,biar aku ceritakan"

**Flashback**

Saat itu seluruh keluarga dari bermarga Uchiha itu berkumpul diruang makan sambil membicarakan hal penting oleh kepala keluarga itu, Fugaku Uchiha , termasuk diruangan itu ada Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto dan lainnya, sedang menunggu apa hal penting yang akan dibicarakannya itu *minus Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sudah tahu

"Aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian semua disini karena ada suatu hal penting yang harus kusampaikan… ini tentang perjodohan Itachi dan Sasuke" Ucap Fugaku sengaja dengan nada yang cukup keras

Jelas orang yang disebutkan namanya itu langsung tersedak saat sedang memakan makan malam mereka

"APA! PERJODOHAN, APA MAKSUD AYAH? "Sasuke berteriak seperti itu , membuat semua orang disana sweatdrop

"Kau ini!..tenang dulu, kami sudah memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk kalian para penerus klan Uchiha jadi kalian turuti saja dan kami tidak sembarangan memilihkan kalian jodoh yang tepat kami juga memilihnya karena ada beberapa alasan"

"Ini tidak adil, kenapa seperti zaman siti nurbaya aja" semua langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke

"Cukup! Aku beritahu kalau kalian menolak perjodohan ini maka kami akan menghukum dan juga tidak mengakui kalian sebagai keluarga Uchiha, Jadi terutama kau Sasuke" Ancam Uchiha Fugaku itu menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengendus kesal

"Sudah ! Fugaku sebaiknya aku saja yang memberi tahu mereka siapa jodoh mereka masing - masing "

"Terserah otou-san dan okaa-san aku sudah muak" saat Sasuke berniat meninggalkan keluarganya tiba-tiba

"Baiklah kalau begitu…Itachi , jodohmu itu adalah …Haruno Sakura"Ucap Fugaku sambil menatap Itachi

"APA! Sakura? " Sasuke langsung kaget dan tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu karena sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang membawa-bawa nama Sakura

"Itachi akan bertunangan dengannya dalam 1 bulan lagi, dan rencananya akan menikah 1 tahun lagi, kami sudah berbicara pada keluarga Haruno , …dan mereka setuju atas perjodohan ini dan"

"Tidak! otou-san kenapa Sakura akan.. " Sasuke hendak protes namun

"Dan kau Sasuke akan dijodohkan dengan Haruno Matsuri.. "

"Tidak ! kenapa aku harus dengan Matsuri "

"Itu semua karena kami dan pihak keluarga Haruno sudah setuju, keluarga Haruno adalah teman baik kami dan juga Itachi sudah kami rencanakan untuk bersama Sakura sejak mereka masih SD em..Sasuke andai kau tahu Kakakmu Itachi juga setuju jika ada rencana perjodohannya dengan Sakura, Itachi sudah menyukai Sakura semenjak ia di SD dulu,dan karna keluarga kami juga membutuhkan bantuan kerjasama yang bagus dan pas yaitu dengan saudaranya , dan siapa sangka keluarga mereka.. jelas memilihmu " Jelas sang ibu kepada Sasuke

"Cih aku benci kalian" _Andai kalian tahu bahwa akulah yang mencintai Haruno Sakura_

"Sasuke Tungg-" belum selesai sang ibu bicara

"Sudah okaa-san biarkan Sasuke berfikir sendiri dahulu, beri dia waktu , aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan mengerti dan ia masih syok"

Tanpa berfikir panjang akhirnya sang ibu yang berniat mencari Sasuke akhirnya kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda itu

"Mungkin kau benar Itachi, tapi Fugaku.. " Mikoto kembali berfikir mungkin ini adalah sebuah kesalahan karena langsung membuat keputusan seperti ini tanpa memberi tahu dahulu Sasuke

"Sudahlah , bukannya sikap anak itu memang selalu begitu ayo kita makan lagi" Langsung saja Fugaku memotong pembicaraan sang istri , sepertinya ia sudah bisa membaca pikiran istrinya itu

"Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti" Ucap Mikoto pelan tanpa ada yang mendengarnya

**End Flashback**

Setelah Sasuke menceritakan semuanya *minus saat dia bilang dia mencintai Sakura dan siapa jodohnya Sasuke tersadar bahwa Sakura mengenal kakaknya

"Hei Sakura bagaimana kau tau kalau kakakku itu Itachi? Memang kau mengenalnya?

Sakura yang sempat melamun setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Uchiha bungsu itu namun lamunannya itu buyar ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya padanya

"Eh..? I-itu karena, aku pernah satu elementary school , tapi karena Itachi-sensei pindah aku tidak tau lagi dan juga aku sempat…" _Mati aku malah hampir keceplosan kalau aku pernah menyukainya dan menjadi salah satu anggota fansnya dulu , ini tidak boleh kasian Sasuke ia pasti akan ngamuk… kenapa kebetulan jodohku adalah Itachi?_

"Sempat apa?... " Tanya Sasuke dengan nada penasaran

"… su-Eh..? ten-tentu saja berteman ..hehehe" Jawab Sakura dengan rada gagap x_x _kok bisa jadi gagap gini? -_- biarlah untung ga keceplosan _Batin Sakura yang kesal juga atas kelakuaannya itu , tiba-tiba Sasuke bicara

"Hn, kukira kau sempat menyukainya" Ucap Sasuke dengan santainya

_JEGER_

Bagai petir yang menyambar, Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke

"Eh..su-suka?. Tidak kok ,bahkan kami ini jarang bertemu saat waktu itu dan juga ia hanya kakak kelasku ..emm Sasuke sepertinya kita sudah akan sampai" Ucap Sakura seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan Sasuke

"Hn, kau benar ayo kita siap-siap"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara Internasional Konoha

"Yeah, akhirnya sampai juga di tanah kelahiranku, aku rindu sekali dengan otou-san dan okaa-san , bagaimana kabar mereka yah? " Ucap Sakura sambil bersenandung kecil

"Ya terserah kau , yang pasti kau itu baru 1 semester di Paris sudah seperti 10 tahun tidak bertemu orangtuamu saja"

Setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung saja bergerutu tidak jelas (seperti komat-kamit) sepertinya untuk mengutuk Sasuke

"Hn, ayo Sakura aku antar saja kerumah orang tuamu" Ucap Sasuke sambil membantu membawakan beberapa barang Sakura

"Iya baiklah"

Sepanjang perjalanan memang Sakura hanya memperhatikan jalan yang ia lewati , walau hanya 6 bulan tapi Sakura merasa ada beberapa perubahan yang terjadi di Konoha. Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit perjalanan dari bandara menuju ke rumah Sakura akhirnya mereka sampai , dirumah ber-cat hijau muda dan sedikit perpaduan warna putih yang cantik ,rumah Sakura yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu megah ini namun sangat asri dengan beberapa tanaman dan air pancur yang indah serta dengan beberapa halaman yang sepertinya sedang dihias

"Eh sampai juga, Wah rumahku jadi tambah indah, Hmm Sasuke terimakasih ya sudah mau mengantar dan menemani selama perjalanan kemari ,dan yang kemarin ayo mampir kerumah otou-san dan okaa-san pasti senang bertemu denganmu"

"Hn, sama-sama, tidak usah repot-repot aku ingin pulang saja"

"Eh? Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan pembicaraannya tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya dengan keras

"SAKURA NEE-CHAN!" Sakura langsung menoleh kearah orang yang telah memanggilnya tadi dengan keras

"Eh Matsuri! " Dengan segera kedua orang itu saling mengahampiri dan langsung berpelukan (macam teletubis hehehe)

"Hah? Matsuri, apa jangan-jangan dia itu yang" ucap Sasuke dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan Sakura dan Matsuri yang sedang berpelukan

"Oh ya ampun Matsuri aku sangat merindukanmu.. kau tidak memberiku kabar kalau kau akan mengunjungi keluarga"Ucap Sakura dalam keaadaan masih memeluk Matsuri

"Maaf ya nee-chan aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini ka tahu-kan kalau aku ini sangat sibuk dengan persiapan ujian nanti setelah lulus untuk kuliah, aku harus pintar seperti nee-chan"

"Iya baiklah kali ini aku maafkan tapi kalau kau mengulanginya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau datang kemari tumben , biasanya kau datang kemari hanya untuk yang penting-penting saja" ucap Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari sang saudara jauhnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya

"Heheh iya nee-chan aku datang kesini sebenarnya untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga ,untuk bertemu dengan nee-chan dan untuk mendengar kabar perjodohan nee-chan, kira-kira pria mana ya yang beruntung mendapatkan putri baik hati nan cantik seperti nee-chan, heheh" Ucap Matsuri dengan panjang lebar sambil cekikikan ga jelas

"Kau ini , eh kau tau dari mana kalau aku akan dijodohkan? " Sambar Sakura dengan nada penasaran

"Ya tentu saja dari paman dan bibi , mereka memberi tahu dan menyuruhku untuk berkunjung kemari, dan kau tahu nee-chan, aku juga dijodohkan" Ucap Matsuri dengan bangganya

"HAH? Benarkah? Dengan siapa .. " Baru Saja Sakura akan bertanya

"Hei apa kalian sudah selesai bicaranya? Sudah cukup lama aku melihat dan mendengarkan percakapan konyol kalian, sebaiknya aku pamit pergi" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin (merasa tidak dianggap ck kasian) sambil bersiap meninggalkan kedua saudara yang sedang bengong memperhatikan aksi pria itu

"Heh dingin dan kejam sekali, tapi lumayan tampan ya .. jangan bilang kalau dia itu adalah orang yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuamu nee-chan? " Ucap Matsuri dengan cepat

"Heh , tidak kok bukan dia orang yang dijodohkan oleh okaa-san dan otou-san tapi kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha , dan pria itu teman waktu KHS ,teman kuliah, dan teman baikku namanya Sasuke Uchiha" Ucap Sakura lalu dengan cepat Sakura mengahampiri Sasuke yang sedang membuka pintu mobilnya bersiap untuk pergi dari sana , sedangkan Matsuri hanya sedang mencerna perkataan Sakura tadi

_Hah Uchiha Sasuke ? sepertinya pernah mendengar namanya dari otou-san deh, tapi …_ Ucap Matsuri di dalam hatinya sambil mengingat ada apa dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke

"Hei Sasuke-kun jangan pergi dulu kau kan belum pernah bertemu dengan saudaraku dan pasti otou-san dan okaa-san senang bertemu denganmu" Ucap Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke

"Hn baiklah tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama" Akhirnya Sakura mengandeng tangan Sasuke sambil menariknya ke dalam rumahnya

Setelah itu akhirnya Matsuri tersadar dari lamunannya karena Sakura memanggil Matsuri dengan keras

"MATSURI! Ayo cepat kemari"

"Eh-i-iya" dengan cepat akhirnya Matsuri ikut masuk

Akhirnya seluruh keluarga itu berkumpul minus Sasuke (masih calon) ,terlihat sekali dengan jelas bahwa Haruno Sakura sangat dekat sekali dengan Sasuke .

"Eh ternyata ada Sasuke, senang sekali bertemu denganmu bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke " Ucap Mikumi Haruno (maaf ngarang nama) yang merupakan ibu Sakura dengan ramah sambil menuangkan minuman dan segera menyerahkannya dengan sopan ke Sasuke

"Iya, saya baik-baik saja, bibi apa benar ya Sakura itu dijodohkan dengan kakak saya Itachi? "

"Ah , itu.. iya benar Sakura sudah dijodohkan dengan kakakmu Itachi, katanya akhir pekan ini iya akan berkunjung kemari bersama keluargamu untuk membicarakan pertunangan Sakura dan Itachi, dan sekalian kau juga Sasuke , kau juga dijodohkan bukan? "

_Damn it_

Itulah kalimat yang berasal dari dalam hati Sasuke terjebak dalam suasana yang sangat tidak mengenakan seperti ini, lalu ia harus jawab apa , masa ia harus tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa jodohnya itu adalah saudara Sakura sendiri … Matsuri

Matsuri pun yang biasanya sangat cerewet dan pandai berkata ini sekarang hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil memikirkan apakah Sasuke itu yang menjadi jodohnya

Sedangkan Sakura yang sedari tadi sedih hanya berusaha menutupinya dengan diam dan tersenyum , padahal hatinya sangat sakit ketika mendengar Sasuke juga akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain , tunggu dulu..

Tiba-tiba Sang pemimpin kepala keluarga itu tiba-tiba datang bersama orang yang mirip dengannya

"Hai Sasuke ,Sakura ,dan Matsuri kenapa kalian malah melamun dan tidak berbicara kembali" Ternyata Ukiro Haruno ini menyadari bahwa ada keaadaan yang hening beberapa saat setelah istrinya berbicara masalah perjodohan itu.

"Ah.. heheh aku mau ke belakang sebentar ya paman " Ucap Matsuri sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan bersiap pergi

"Lho kok mau pergi? Jangan dulu nak, otou-san ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Sasuke"

"Hah .. memang ada apa paman" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada penasaran

_Jangan-jangan mau berbicara masalah perjodohan lagi -_-_ Ucap mereka bertiga (Matsuri , Sakura, dan Sasuke) di dalam hati mereka

"Hahaha tentu saja masalah perjodohan antara keluarga Haruno dan juga keluarga Uchiha"Ucap sang kepala keluarga Haruno itu

_Tuh kan bener kan _Ucap mereka kembali di dalam hati , sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakuralah yang sangat malas dengan pembicaraan ini , tapi Matsuri sebenarnya senang tapi ia juga khawatir takutnya bukan pria yang ia sukai menjadi jodohnya malah pria yang akan mencampakkannya

"Hei daripada kalian melamun lebih baik kita mempersiapkan makan malam saja ya bicaranya biar lebih santai dan kekeluagaan oke" ucap Mikumi Haruno sambil bersiap memasak untuk makan malam

"Emm tapi bibi aku harus segera merapikan dan.. " Ucap Sasuke yang berusaha tidak ingin mengikuti makan mala mini, namun ibu Sakura menatap Sakura untuk memohon agar Sakura mau mengajak makan malam juga

"Eh Sasuke-_kun_ ayolah, kali-kali kau mau ya makan malam dengan keluargaku dan anggap saja ini rasa terimakasihku karena kemarin kau baik sekali..ya" Ucap Sakura sambil memegang tangan Sasuke dengan nada yang memohon plus jurus Puppy eyes

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu" _Mau bagaimana lagi kalau sudah Sakura yang memohon , aku jadi tidak tega_ Ucap Sasuke di dalam hati

Setelah itu Tak memerlukan waktu banyak malampun segera tiba sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 malam dan Keluarga Haruno sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk makan malam dengan Sasuke. Ya Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan berdandan secantik mungkin begitu juga dengan Matsuri yang memanfaatkan makan malam ini untuk lebih mengenal Sasuke yang menurutnya itu sangat misterius

Setelah bersiap selama 1 jam mereka semua langsung turun ke meja makan , malam ini Sakura sangat cantik dengan menggunakan dress berwarna pink muda yang indah dengan beberapa aksesoris berwarna putih senada dengan kulit dan warna rambutnya, rambutnya sangat harum dengan shampoo chery dan rambutnya dibiarkan digerai diberi kesan bergelombang karena telah di blow dan tak lupa dengan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang yang mengenakan dress sampai diatas lutut 3cm, Sungguh Wanita yang satu ini sangat cantik dan anggun dengan make-up tipis dan lipglos membuat bibirnya Nampak mengkilap

Matsuri juga tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Sakura, ia juga mengenakan mini dress namun mini dressnya lebih pendek sedikit dari Sakura 5cm diatas lutut dengan warna biru tua yang elegant rambutnya ia biarkan dikuncir ponytail untuk memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih mulus dan dilengkapi dengan kalung bintang yang sangat indah .

Setelah itu Sasuke datang dengan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja yang berwarna putih, sungguh Sasuke sangat tampan dibatin kedua gadis itu ,dan tiba-tiba Sasuke memperhatikan kedua gadis itu, mereka tampak cantik tapi yang paling Sasuke perhatikan adalah Sakura bukan Matsuri

"Ayo mari silahkan kita mulai, mari kita makan dahulu sebelum kita bicara masalah perjodohan ini" Ucap Ukiro Sang kepala keluarga Haruno itu

"Kalian sungguh cantik" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap keduanya langsung saja Sakura dan Matsuri merona merah dan mengucapkan

"Arigatou" secara bersamaan , para penghuni rumah itu pun langsung bingung sebenarnya pujian itu untuk Sakura atau Matsuri

Setelah acara makan selesai mereka akhirnya memulai pembicaraan tentang perjodohan itu

"Sakura, sebenarnya kau tahu kan bahwa jodohmu itu adalah Itachi Uchiha" Tanya Ukiro pada Sakura

"Iya otou-san aku sudah tahu, Sasuke sendiri yang memberi tahuku, aku juga sebenarnya baru tahu kok, tapi aku masih belum bertemu dengannya" Ucap Sakura seperti biasa

"Wah..berarti kau kalah point dengan saudaramu itu Matsuri dan Sasuke" Ucap Mikumi dengan santainya dan jelas ucapannya tadi membuat mereka terbatuk

Uhuk uhuk , langsung saja Sasuke , Matsuri , dan Sakura terbatuk secara bersamaan saat sedang meminum

"A..apa maksud bibi? "Ucap Matsuri dengan ragu-ragu

"Ahahahah dasar anak muda, dengar ya Matsuri kau dan Sasuke itu sudah dijodohkan" sedangkan yang menjawab adalah Ukiro

"HAH? " Ucap Matsuri dengan kaget, Sakura hanya kaget sambil menutup mulutnya de ngan kedua tangannya dan matanya masih melotot

"Hei hei lihatlah muka kalian ,kalian sangat lucu sekali saat mendengarnya, hahaah" Ukiro kembali tertawa

Sakura langsung menghentikan ekspresi kagetnya dan kembali tersenyum lalu menatap Matsuri

"Hei Matsuri selamat ya" Ucap Sakura dengan canggung sambil tersenyum yang seolah-olah sangat mendukung dan bahagia , padahal hatinya sangat hancur dan Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya

"Hei calon adikku , selamat ya kau..heheh" Sebenarnya nada tertawanya itu ia munculkan agar semua orang tidak merasa kalau nada bicaranya bergetar menahan tangis , Sakura memperhatikan Matsuri yang berada disampingnya ini, ia merasa Matsuri sangat bahagia sedangkan saat melihat Sasuke kembali Sasuke tidak ada raut senang maupun kecewa hanya ada ekspresi datar

"Hei nee-chan kau juga selamat ya akan bersama dengan Itachi-nii ..berarti nanti kita akan menjadi kakak beradik sungguhan ya, dalam keluarga Uchiha " Ucap Matsuri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sungguh Matsuri sangat senang

"Hahaha benar juga ya cocok sekali kalian menjadi kakak adik" Ucap sang kepala keluarga Haruno itu sambil tertawa senang tak memikirkan perasaan anaknya yang sangat hancur setelah mendengar kata _**Saudara**_

_Matsuri tampak bahagia sekali sepertinya aku harus melupakan Sasuke dan merelakannya _

"O iya tenang saja Sakura, Itachi akan kemari dan kita akan membicarakan masalah pertunanganmu dengan Itachi, karena sepertinya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi kau akan bertunangan dengannya" Mikumi tiba-tiba berbicara

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama lagi? Kan pasti lebih menyenangkan merayakan Itachi dengan Sakura dan Sasuke dengan Matsuri, iya kan?,sebagai perayaan keluarga baru, "

"Wah benar aku setuju, aku ingin sekali melihat calon kakakku..hehehehe" Ucap Matsuri dengan girang

Setelah makan malam selesai Sakura lebih memilih berjalan-jalan sejenak keluar beralasan untuk melihat-lihat kembali Konoha sebelum ia kembali ke Paris , padahal rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak agar perjodohan ini berhenti, dan kalau ia hanya dirumah ia hanya kesal melihat Matsuri yang Nampak kegirangan setelah mendengar kabar ini

"Huft rasanya ingin mati saja" Ucap Sakura sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di rumput dekat sungai

Setelah melamun memikirkan kejadian hari ini ia juga memikirkan Naruto , ternyata ia baru menyadari bahwa korban yang lebih sakit adalah Naruto, ia harus segera membicarakan masalah ini dengan Naruto secepatnya.

Sakura tahu ia terlalu jahat untuk Naruto, dan ia juga tahu siapa yang lebih pantas untuk bersama Naruto dibandingkan dengan dirinya, tak sadar kemudian Sakura menangis, ia juga menangis mengapa yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya harus Itachi? Karena Sakura juga masih menyimpan hati dengannya, sedangkan Naruto mungkin selama ini ia menyukainya namun perasaan itu salah ia menyukai Naruto sebagai kakak bukan mencintainya

Sakura tak henti-entinya menangis sudah banyak sekali bebannya ini ia hanya bisa menangis dan juga bingung harus bagaimana lagi menentukan hidupnya. Sakura terus saja menangis karena dari makan malam tadi ia hanya menahan tangis. Sampai suatu ketika

"Nee-chan ? kenapa nee-chan menangis? " Ucap Matsuri sambil memluk pundak Sakura yang bergetar

"Hiks… aku tidak apa-apa kok Matsuri..aku hanya _Aku tidak boleh bicara kalau aku menyukai Sasuke kasihan Matsuri ia pasti akan sedih_ bingung bagaimana agar pacarku tidak sakit hati setelah mendengar perjodohan ini" Ucap Sakura dengan nada lirih sambil mengusap air matanya dan mencoba kembali tersenyum ,walau itu sulit

"Owh, aku kira nee-chan sedih karena aku dijodohkan dengan Sasuke-kun ,dan masalahnya nee-chan punya pacar yang baik kan jadi nee-chan tidak tega, sebaiknya nee-chan bicara pada Naruto-nii dengan baik-baik dan pasti Naruto-nii akan mengerti" Ucap Matsuri dengan panjang lebar

"Eh kau tahu dari mana kalau pacarku itu Naruto? "

"Masa nee-chan tidak ingat sih kalau nee-chan pernah cerita padaku saat liburan musim panas kemarin, melalui surat"

"Oh iya aku ingat, terimakasih ya atas saranmu, aku sudah baikkan sekarang"

"Emm nee-chan tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai Sasuke-kun saat baru melihatnya tadi, aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya tapi aku kira itu adalah jodoh nee-chan makanya aku hanya diam dan mengingat janji kita dulu"

"…"

"Tadi aku sempat mengobrol dengannya, katanya Sasuke-kun ia sangat senang bisa berkenalan denganku ..Wahh nee-chan tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar paman bahwa aku dijodohkan dengan orang yang kusukai, rasanya bahagia sekali"

"Hahah aku juga kok , hehe"

"Nee-chan tahu masa katanya nee-chan akan bertunangan 3 minggu lagi, wah selamat ya nee-chan, ternyata nanti mimpi kita menjadi kenyataan…"

"Hah mimpi yang mana? "

"Kita akan selalu menjadi Kakak dan Adik , bahkan akan terjadi juga dengan suami kita nanti yang kakak-beradik"

Tes tes tes air mata Sakura langsung turun setelah mendengar perkataan saudaranya itu dan Sakura langsung teringat

**Flashback**

_"Nee-chan ,nee-chan lihat deh laki-laki yang disana"_

_"Hah yang mana"_

_"Yang itu, ia tampan sekali ya..aku menyukainya nee-chan"_

_"Ih kau ini apa-apaan sih , aku duluan tahu yang menyukainya kau tidak boleh menyukainya juga"_

_"Enak saja nee-chan bicara seperti itu, pokoknya aku menyukainya"_

_"Baik kalau begitu kita musuhan demi pria itu"_

_"Oke siapa takut"_

_Setelah beberapa hari bertengkar terus dan tidak saling menyapa akhirnya mereka berdua luluh juga , mereka tidak bisa salin bermusuhan hanya karna pria tampan yang sama-sama mereka sukai itu, mereka bertemu di taman_

_"Huaa nee-chan aku tidak bisa bertengkar terus dengan nee-chan…aku sayang nee-chan saja aku tidak mau pria itu aku mau nee-chan aja…huaa jangan marah terus.. "_

_"Huaa nee-chan juga ga mau kita bertengkar terus demi pria itu…nee-chan juga sayang sama kamu Matsuri..maafkan nee-chan yang suka dengan pria itu juga.. "_

_Mereka menangis sambil berpelukan setelah itu _

_"Nee-chan ayo kita berjanji… kita tidak akan menyukai pria yang sama lagi .."Ucap Matsuri kecil sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya_

_"Dan juga menpunyai suami yang kakak-beradik juga ya nee-chan biar kita tetap menjadi saudara , dan keluarga kita akan selalu dekat nanti"_

_Sakura kecil mengiyakan janji saudaranya itu dan mereka kembali berpelukan_

_"Aku janji"_

**Flashback off**

"I-iya aku janji dan aku ingat…aku bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia" ucap Sakura dengan pelan sambil memeluk Matsuri

"Terimakasih nee-chan, kita akan bahagia nanti tetap menjadi adik kakak dari keluarga suami maupun kita sendiri" _Apa nee-chan juga menyukai Sasuke ya?_

Setelah itu Sakura dan Matsuri kembali bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka saat tidak bertemu lama, ya walaupun Matsuri bukan adik kandung melainkan hanya saudara jauh Sakura namun Sakura sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik kandung ,umur Matsuri lebih muda 1 tahun darinya dan sekarang Matsuri bercerita tentang kehidupannya nanti akan kuliah dimana. Sakura sangat menyayangi Matsuri jadi Sakura tidak ingin kejadian saat mereka masih kecil terulang kembali ,dan karna janji itu juga

_Sasuke-kun Maaf aku benar-benar akan melupakanmu dan hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik… aku akan mencoba kembali membuka hati kepada Itachi dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Naruto_

"Nee-chan kenapa nee-chan harus kuliah di paris sih ? kenapa tidak kuliah di Konoha saja"

"Kau tahu kan kalau nee-chan ini ingin menjadi perancang busana yang terkenal dan sekaligus ingin menjadi dokter, disana juga bukannya ada Itachi dan nee-chan mendapat beasiswa disana" Ucap Sakura menjelaskan semuanya pada Matsuri

"Owh begitu, berarti aku juga mau ah kuliah di Paris juga ..hehhe biar ketemu juga sama Sasuke-kun dan nee-chan"

"Hmmm , Matsuri sepertinya hari sudah semakin malam ayo kita pulang"

"Hn ayo!" Ucap Matsuri dengan nada semangat

Setelah mereka sampai dirumah Matsuri segera melenggang masuk ke kamarnya sambil bersenandung kecil . Terlihat sekali bahwa Matsuri sangat bahagia, sedangkan Sakura? Jangan ditanya kalau sekarang ia terlihat sangat cantik ,tenang dan damai padahal dihatinya sangat kacau dan berantakkan

Ting Nog

Tiba-tiba suara bel terdengar di kediaman Haruno ini, dengan segera Sakura yang belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat harus segera ditunda dulu karena harus membukakan pintu

_Ck, siapa yang malam-malam begini bertamu menganggu saja -_-_ Gerutu Sakura di dalam hatinya

Saat Sakura membuka pintu ternyata yang datang adalah

"Itachi-senpai? Sasuke-kun? "

"Hai Sakura, apa kabar"

**Sakura POV**

Aku sangat bingung setengah mati kenapa kedua orang ini harus datang secara mendadak disaat hatiku belum siap untuk bertemu mereka, tapi kuperhatikan Itachi tampak sangat berbeda dengan Itachi dulu yang aku kenal saat masih di elementary, Itachi itu memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke , tinggi , putih, tampan dan Itachi memiliki kelebihan yaitu murah senyum, lebih dewasa, perhatian,dan bijaksana.

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku saat Sasuke memukul pelan pundakku.

"Hei Sakura apa kau akan membiarkan kami seperti ini sampai kami pegal-pegal"

"Eh? Maaf heheh ayo silahkan masuk"

Aku langsung saja memanggil kedua orang tuaku, ya kalian tahu aku ini sangat gugup karena berada di antara dua orang bersaudara Uchiha ini terutama pada Itachi

"Sakura, apa kabar lama tidak bertemu denganmu…kau sangat cantik malam ini" Ucap Itachi sambil menatapku, aku sangat gugup dan kudengar ada nada tak suka dari Sasuke

"Ck, terlalu banyak basa-basi"

Tiba-tiba ada penyelamatku , Matsuri dan keluargaku mereka jadinya berkumpul kembali di ruang keluarga

**Normal POV**

"Hei Itachi, apa kabar? Ada apa kamu kemari apa ingin bertemu dengan Sakura ya? "Ucap Mikumi dengan nada yang mengoda

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepala karena malu, kesal, dan senang

"Hmm sebenarnya aku kesini untuk memberi tahu kalian bahwa aku ingin meminjam Sakura besok untuk berjalan-jalan bersamaku dan aku sudah kangen dengannya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu"

"Hahaha tenang saja Itachi kau tidak usah sungkan jika ingin mengajak Sakura pergi, lihat saja dia sekarang dia sangat malu" Ucap Ukiro sambil tertawa tidak jelas

"Eh…hehehe kukira kenapa kau datang kemari" Kata Sakura dengan cangung

"Aku juga mengajakmu besok untuk jalan-jalan bersama"

"Eh..iya aku mau" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut memandang kakaknya itu , sungguh ia sangat cemburu tiba-tiba saja Sakura setuju , padahal menurutnya Sakura itu mencintainya bukan Itachi.

"Tenang saja Matsuri aku juga datang kesini untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan, kau mau **KAN**? Ucap Sasuke dengan nada penekanan KAN yang berarti tidak ada yang berani untuk menolak ajakkannya itu

"Hehehe, tentu saja aku mau Sasuke-kun" Ucap Matsuri dengan senyuman manisnya

Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok kedua kakak beradik itu tidakn mengerti permainan apa yang sedang mereka mainkan untuk scenario percintaan ini ,sungguh ironis Sakura yang mencintai orang yang sama dengan saudara yang sangat ia sayangi dan juga harus dijodohkan dengan KAKAK orang yang ia cintai, ya sekarang Sakura berusaha untuk mengikuti semua apa yang author katakan. Sabar ya Sakura ^^

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Huaa maaf ya author telat update heheh, oke maaf jadi ga jelas nambah pemain dan ceritanya jadi terbang, ngaur dan okelah makasih ya yang udah mau baca fic ini buat silent readers dan yang udah me-review Makasihhhh banget..maaf ya fic-nya jadi aneh heheh pokoknya jangan lupa REVIEW lagi ya…**

**Arigatou Gozaimatsu**

**Salam Hangat**

**MimiChu Achita**


	6. Sayonara Sasuke-kun

**Title: Sakura's Choice is …**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Drama**

**Comedy *dikit**

**Pairing : liat aja nanti heheh(surprise)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: geje,aneh,kaku,dll**

**Chap 6: Sayonara Sasuke…-kun**

**Thanks for review :** Nina317Elf , Guest ,Sania, linda yukarindha , Riyuki18 dan Yang nge-jadiin favorit 3 Kiki RyuEunTeuk love you all :D

**Readers ini fic pertamaku jadi maklum ya kalau masih kaku atau typo / apalah gitu. Enjoy! Gomen,gomen,gomen buat para readers T-T udah telattttt banget update fic ini, soalnya datanya keapus jadi ya gitu deh, saya bakal usahaain buat update lebih cepet lagi di next chap Ok ^^**

* * *

**Summary**

Aku tak tau lagi semuanya mengapa jadi begini ? semuanya membuatku bingung, aku berada diantara mereka dan harus memilih diantara mereka yang menurutku sangat berat, aku juga menyayanginya tapi… RnR aja deh ya ^^ Chap 6 is update !sorry summary jadi berubah abisnya author bingung heheh (Plak -_-)

* * *

"Sakura ayo kita pergi" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya namun ketika Sakura akan memegang tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba Sakura melihat Itachi yang tersenyum dari kejauhan dan semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Sakura ayo kita pergi" Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum tulus Sakura semakin ragu akan pilihannya, dan Matsuri tiba-tiba muncul. Matsuri hanya memandangi Sakura yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Matsuri? "Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar terasa ingin menangis

"Nee-chan" Ucap Matsuri tersenyum

"Emm, ayo Sasuke-kun" Sakura dengan ragu memilih Sasuke

"Nee-chan, kenapa nee-chan sangat tega padaku? Padahal nee-chan tau bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke-kun tapi nee-chan malah..hiks hiks"

"Mat..suri maaf a..aku.. "Belum selesai Sakura bicara Itachi sudah memeluknnya

"Seharusnya aku sudah dari dulu mengetahui ini. Tapi maaf Sakura aku tidak bisa menerima semuanya, maaf _Sayonara_"

"Itachi-kun..jangan.. "

"Hiks ..daripada aku harus kesepian dan Sasuke-kun pergi lebih baik aku mati, sampai jumpa Sakura-nee "

Matsuri melompat dari tebing dan

"TIDAKK JANGANN MATSURI!"

Dan Ternyata itu hanya mimpi buruk Sakura

"Jangan …Hiks, mungkin ini tandanya aku harus melupakan Sasuke, harus"

Sakura yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya langsung mengusap wajahnya dengan air karena saat terbangun Sakura sudah mengeluarkan air mata

"Huft,untung saja tidak ada yang mendengar hmm lebih baik aku.."

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan segera Sakura menggambilnya

_2 Miss Called : Sasuke-kun_

_3 New Messages_

"Ih Sasuke-kun ngapain sih pake telpon segala masih pagi begini juga"

Dengan malas Sakura menaruh handphonenya dan Sakura kembali ke tempat tidurnya sekedar bermalas-malasan. Tapi Sakura ingat ia belum membaca pesan singkat yang berada di handphonenya

_From : Unknown Number_

_Selamat malam Sakura! Jangan lupa untuk bersiap-siap besok ya, kau ingat kan besok kita akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 pagi_

_Itachi_

"Oh iya aku hampir saja lupa kalau Itachi mau mengajakku jalan-jalan, tapi darimana Itachi mendapatkan nomerku ya?" Ucap Sakura sambil menepok jidatnya , ia juga membaca 2 pesan lainnya

_From: Matsuri_

_Nee-chan kenapa kemarin nee-chan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri,oh iya nee-chan besok aku mau ke rumah ya untuk menanyakan sesuatu, heheheh Jangan lupa untuk membalas pesan ini OK! Konbawa, Lavyu ^^_

"Haduh Matsuri bagaimana sih aku kan mau pergi dengan Itachi" Sakura langsung tiduran tapi iya juga membuka satu pesan lagi yang sepertinya Sakura tahu dari siapa pesan itu berada (gubrakk)

_From : Sasuke__kun_

_Hoi! Dasar pemalas! Kau ini masa pukul 6 pagi saja belum bangun aku sudah meneleponmu selama 2 kali dan tidak diangkat apa kau tidak bla bla bla bla….._

"Huft Sasuke-kun kau ini sangat cerewet ternyata, kenapa mereka bertiga sama-sama mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadaku…sebenarnya aku sangat malas tapi…"

Saat Sakura melirik jam, iya baru saja ingat seharusnya ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi tapi ia malah bengong, Sakura dengan buru-buru langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Ternyata tinggal 15 menit lagi dari jam 7 pagi.

Saat Sakura sedang terburu-buru berdandan tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Melihat tulisan Itachi yang berada di handphonenya Sakura langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Emm Itachi.. "

_"Iya aku tahu kau belum siap kan? Tenang saja aku siap menunggu, bagaimana kalau 30 menit lagi"_

"Eh?Baiklah 15 menit lagi saja, aku tidak ingin kalau kita terlalu siang"

_"Iya ,tenang keingginan tuan putri pasti akan kuturuti"_

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum. _Terimakasih Itachi-kun kau sangat mengerti_

"Baik,Panggeranku"

Setelah Sakura siap, Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Okaa-san O..Heh!" Sakura kaget karena sekarang yang ia lihat adalah dimana kedua orang tuanya sedang berkumpul dengan Itachi

"Hai Sakura, kau kenapa kaget seperti itu?"

"Eh?Aku tidak kaget kok, hanya saja apa Itachi sudah berada disini sejak jam 7 pagi? "Tanya Sakura

"Malah Itachi datang pukul 6 pagi kau tahu! Kau ini memalukan sekali Sakura masa Itachi sudah menunggu selama 2 jam sih bla bla bla"

Sakura hanya melotot mendengar perkataan okaa-san-nya itu tapi sebelum Sakura berbicara Itachi menarik tangan Sakura dan berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua Sakura.

_"Emm..Itachi gomennesai, watashi.. "_

_"Cukup Sakura…" Itachi menutup mulut Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya dan tanpa meneruskan perkataannya_

_"Memangnya kenapa.. "_

_"Karna kalo kamu teruskan bahasa Jepangnya nanti readers demo dan ga ngerti apa artinya dan kamu tau…aku juga ga bakal ngerti artinya_"

Gubrakk *adegan OOC yang diatas lupain aja Ok , lanjut Sakura

"Maaf ya Itachi karna aku terlalu lama kau jadi menunggu deh"

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa kok, ayo kita berangkat"

Di dalam mobil Sakura hanya diam,karna merasa sepi akhirnya Itachi angkat bicara

"Sakura,Sasuke katanya mau ikut juga jalan dengan kita. Katanya sih biar ga canggung sama Matsuri, menurut kamu gimana? "

_Kenapa Sasuke malah ingin ikut juga huft,bilang saja ingin mengganggu. Eh tunggu! Tapi kan Sasuke bareng Matsuri berarti nanti dia dijagain sama Matsuri terus Matsuri juga bisa lebih deket sama Sasuke,hmm tawaran yang bagus!._

"Emm Sakura? "

"Eh,iya heheeh maaf Itachi aku nge-lamun, emm yaudah deh aku setuju. Lagian Matsuri itu kan orangnya emang pemalu heheh tapi nanti kita banyakin kasih mereka ruang buat pisah sama kita ya Itachi" Ucap Sakura dengan diakhiri senyuman

"Baik. Tapi sebelum kita pergi ke sana kita jalan berdua dulu ya sebentar"

"Hm terserah Itachi saja"

Akhirnya Sakura dan Itachi tiba di sebuah pinggiran sungai yang sangat indah, hingga membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

"Wah indah sekali,kenapa aku baru tahu tempat seindah ini ada di Konoha ya"

"Ya,ini kejutan. Senang sekali bisa mengajakmu untuk pertama kalinya ayo sini" Itachi menggandeng tangan Sakura ,Sakura yang tangannya merasa di pegang hanya tersenyum.

_Hmm seandainya saja Sasuke seperti ini. Eh?aku ini mikir apa sih_

"Wah kau sudah merencanakannya ya Itachi? "

"Hn,ini kubuatkan hanya untukmu, kau harus sarapan dulu aku tau kau belum sarapan"

"Wah indah sekali pemandangannya dan kejutannya,aku sangat senang"

Setelah sarapan Sakura selesai Itachi langsung menyerahkan sebuah bunga yang sangat indah dari samping Sakura dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. Kemudian Sakura menerimanya, ternyata ada cincin yang sangat indah di dalam bunga itu.

"Sakura Haruno,aku Itachi Uchiha ingin melamarmu menjadi tunanganku, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat bagimu tapi entah kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu semenjak kita satu elementary dulu" Ucap Itachi sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura

Sakura sangat kaget kalau ia telah dilamar langsung oleh Itachi, orang yang bahkan baru bertemu lagi dengannya dalam 1 hari setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Sakura berfikir sejenak

_Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa menmbahagiakan orang tuaku, Itachi dan Matsuri. Maaf Sasuke..aku memilih Itachi..-kun_

Sakura meneteskan kedua air matanya lalu setelah itu ia mengangguk. Itachi sangat senang langsung memeluk Sakura, ia berfikir kalau Sakura menangis itu karna terharu, padahal Sakura sedang bersedih, sungguh Ironis.

"Terimakasih, berjanji akan membahagiakanmu"

"Sama-sama Itachi…em Itachi-kun"

Itachi lalu memakai-kan Cincin ke jari manis Sakura, Sakura juga bingung tau darimana Itachi soal ukuran tangannya.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Matsuri, jadi tidak usah bingung begitu, dan jangan menangis lagi itu sangat jelek tahu"

"Hmmm kau bisa saja membaca pikiranku,hehhe iya" Sakura langsung mengusap air matanya setelah itu

'cup'

Itachi mencium pipi Sakura, Sakura yang masih syok langsung memegang pipinya dan mengejar Itachi yang kabur.

"Itachi! Awas ya kau!"

"Hahahah ampun Sakura"

Akibatnya Itachi mendapat cubitan di pinggangnya dan mereka berdua masuk kembali ke dalam mobil untuk berjalan-jalan.

Ternyata semenjak awal mereka tiba Sasuke diam-diam melihat semua kejadian itu.

"Ck!Sialan!"

Sasuke langsung mengikuti mobil Itachi dari jarak jauh. Memang selama perjalanan mereka berdua tidak ada yang menyadari tapi, Sakura merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. Sakura lalu menyadari bahwa itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Sakura malah bertambah asik mengobrol dengan Itachi.

Saat sampai di rumah Matsuri, Sakura langsung disambut ramah oleh Matsuri yang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini karena ia mengenakan pakaian yang terkesan feminime bahkan jarang dilihat oleh Sakura.

"Wah,wah wah tidak menyangka ya adikku yang tomboy ini bisa sangat feminime seperti ini hanya untuk Sasuke-kun..hahaha"

"Ah Sakura-nee ini bisa saja,hehehhe aku jadi malu tau,eh ada Itachi-nii. Wah kalian ini sangat serasi ya, sama-sama dewasa hehehe, Pst Itachi-nii kau harus jaga nee-chanku ini dengan baik-baik ya"

"Ya. Itu pasti"

Sakura langsung tersenyum dengan manisnya,membuat Itachi juga tersenyum dan memegang tangan kanan Sakura.

"Ehem" Sasuke yang baru saja tiba langsung menginterupsi kegiatan romantis Saku-Ita

"Eh Sasuke-kun sudah datang, ayo kita pergi" Ucap Matsuri

Semua orang *minusSakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang berfikir

_Mungkin jika aku tidak ikut aku tandanya memberi Sakura ruang untuk berduaan dengan Itachi,dan Matsuri pasti akan sedih, sebaiknya aku harus ikut walau harus mengorbankan perasaanku._

Saat Sasuke akan menjawab tiba-tiba semua orang sudah tidak ada dihadapannya.

"Eh?Sasuke-kun ayo kita pergi" Ucap Matsuri

"Hn,Hei Itachi bisa kau memberikan kita tumpangan?" Ucap Sasuke dengan santainya sedangkan Sakura dan Matsuri melonggo tidak jelas

"Hei Sasuke, memangnya kau kemanakan mobilmu"

"Ya memang perjalanan kemari aku membawa mobil tapi saat dekat dengan sini ban mobilku kempes"

_Ck, hanya cari alasan _batin Saku-Ita

"Em..Sasuke-kun tenang saja, aku punya mobil kok, ya walau hanya mobil biasa tapi lumayan lah daripada harus mengganggu nee-chan"

_Kuso !Sudah kuduga,pasti akan seperti ini _batin Sasuke

"Tuh Sasuke, Matsuri punya mobil kau tidak usah mengganggu kami, wee" Ucap Sakura meledek Sasuke

"Benar kata Sakura,kau tidak punya alas an lain untuk menumpang kami" _Hahahah Yes, kerja bagus Matsuri !_ batin Itachi

Karna tidak memiliki alasan lain akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak dan naik mobil dengan Matsuri, padahal sebenarnya mobilnya itu tidak kempes sama sekali. Poor Sasuke

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak punya rencana lain

Contohnya saja saat Sakura sedang berduaan dengan Itachi, Sasuke dengan secara tidak langsung menyambar percakapan romantis mereka. Saat bermain di wahana sempat-sempatnya Sasuke juga mengganggu acara Saku-Ita. Namun sepertinya rencana Sasuke yang satu ini gagal, Karena Itachi berhasil membawa kabur Sakura dalam waktu sekejap.

"Ah, kenapa mereka pake kabur segala sih"Ucap Sasuke

"Emm, siapa yang kabur Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn,tidak ada"

_Kenapa aku merasa Sasuke-kun mengganggu nee-chan ya? Dan Sasuke sibuk dengan urusannya…huft membosankan_

"Jangan cemberut begitu" Ucap Sasuke asal

"Habisnya Sasuke-kun sibuk terus dengan urusan sendiri!Sudah aku mau pulang saja" Matsuri langsung lari dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong

"Haduh, kenapa sih aku harus bikin Matsuri marah. Pasti dia akan cerita sama Sakura terus bakal marah, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, tapi bagaimana" Dan seketika seperti muncul sebuah lampu diatas kepalanya Sasuke mendapatkan ide

"AHA!"

Malam harinya Sasuke menghubungi Matsuri untuk meminta maaf, bahkan Sasuke meminta Matsuri untuk makan malam dengannya tapi mana mungkin Sasuke mau mengajak Matsuri kalau tidak ada maksud tertentu bukan?

Matsuri yang akan pergi ke acara makan malam kini sedang berdandan ,ia tentu saja meminta tips dari Sakura. Sakura juga tahu bahwa Sasuke berencana makan malam di tempat yang sama dengannya.

_Kau harus tahu Sasuke ,bahwa aku sudah melupakanmu_

Sakura berfikir ia sengaja untuk tidak membatalkan makan malamnya bersama Itachi,Karena ia ingin membuat Sasuke berfikir bahwa ia telah sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin

"Hari ini Sasuke harus melihat dengan matanya sendiri,maaf Sasuke-kun " Ucap Sakura

Malam itu Sakura mengenakan gaun berwarna biru tua dengan panjang se-atas lutut sedikit, wajah Sakura yang dipolesi sedikit riasan menambah kesan elegant dan feminime-nya apalagi gaya rambut pinknya dibuat agar lebih terkesan formal namun santai. Kaki jenjangnya dipadukan dengan highheels berwarna hitam sangat kontras dengan warna melebihi dari kata cantik bagi Sakura Haruno.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Matsuri yang berdandan tidak kalah elegant namun casual ,Matsuri tampil tidak ingin terlalu memperlihatkan kesan feminimenya namun ia tetap cantik dengan gaun coklatnya dan rambutnya yang diikat _Frenchbraid _samping.

Saat waktunya telah tiba Sakura dijemput oleh Itachi. Dan Matsuri dijemput oleh Sasuke. Ternyata kedua Uchiha ini sangat Sangat TAMPANNN (maaf author berlebihan*ciusdeh oke lanjut)Mereka berdua mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan gaya masing-masing, Itachi yang terkesan dewasa cocok sekali dengan pakaian Sakura yang terkesan elegant dan Sasuke yang acak-acakkan sedikit tapi tetep aja ganteng cocok sama Matsuri yang tidak terkesan feminime.

Itachi yang mengendarai mobil marcedez ben(maaf salah kayaknya) berwarna hitam mewah sedangkan Sasuke memilih mobil sport merahnya, sungguh kedua pasangan ini seperti udah perfect deh sama-sama cantik sama-sama ganteng kaya lagi.

Tentu saja mereka makannya di restoran kelas atas gak mungkin kan mobil sport nangkringnya di warteg atau pinggiran jalan –m-" (author mulai ngaco)

Saat keduanya tiba di restoran nomor satu di Konoha, mereka bak panggeran dan tuan putri disambut dengan hormat oleh para pelayan dan diberi tempat khusus dimana hanya pejabat bangsawan atau negara yang boleh menempatinya, ya tapi untuk pasangannya sendiri masa kwalitas rendah, yang tinggi dong heheh.

Interior dalamnya melebihi kualitas hotel bintang 10! Semuanya sudah di desain se-mewahh mungkin dan se-nyaman mungkin, lampunya saja sudah dihiasi berlian dan juga lantainya berbahan emas, sungguh bukan orang sembarangan yang boleh masuk.

"Hmm Itachi-kun apa restoran ini tidak berlebihan ya? "Tanya Sakura pada Itachi yang sedari tadi tersenyum

"Untuk orang special ini bukan apa-apa Sakura" Ucap Itachi ,Sakura yang teringat lalu ia mengambil kesempatan untuk bergelayut manja di tangan Itachi. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menggeram dan berlaga untuk mengandeng Matsuri tak kalah mesra dengan Sakura.

"_Arigatou Sasuke-kun_" Ucap Matsuri yang membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya

"Hn"

"Silahkan Tuan,Nyonya"

Kemudian Itachi membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura, oiya sekarang posisi duduk mereka adalah Sakura yang bersebelahan dengan Itachi namun Sakura berhadappan dengan Sasuke.

_Kenapa harus Sasuke dihadappanku _

_Hahaha aku akan membuatmu terganggu Sakura_

_Sakura pasti senang dengan kejutannya_

_Sasuke-kun kau sangat keren _

Itulah pikiran mereka semua di benak masing-masing. Dimulai Sakura yang mulai mengerjai Sasuke dengan cara

"Emm Itachi, ayo coba buka mulutmu ini cobain" Itu adalah makanan panas yang habis Sakura tiup dan Sakura cicipi sebentar lalu menyuapi ke Itachi, otomatis itu merupakan ciuman tidak langsung Sakura dengan Itachi dan itu semua membuat Sasuke sangat kesal. Sasuke juga seperti terasa tertantang

"Matsuri aku ingin sekali kau menyuapiku sama seperti Sakura"

"Iya, Sasuke-kun ini.."

"hk.. "Sakura menahan tawanya agar tidak melihat wajah Sasuke yang kepanasan Sakura lalu menyeka makanan yang tersisa di mulutnya tapi Itachi langsung melakukannya

"Makanya jangan membuat orang iri, jadinya seperti itu" Ucap Itachi

"Heheh Itachi sepertinya aku sudah lelah, apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja " Ucap Sakura

"Baik tapi setelah ini PROK" Itachi menepuk kedua tangannya dan tiba-tiba lampu di sekitar meja makan mereka menjadi gelap hanyalah ada bintang dan bulan

"Wah..indahnya" Mata Sakura berbinar melihat itu semua

"Masih ada lagi Sakura"

Tadinya hanya terdapat bintang dan bulan saja namun tiba-tiba muncul berbagai macam kembang api yang sangat indah membentuk nama 'Itachi Uchiha & Sakura Haruno'

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menutup mulutnya karna terharu. Dan setelah kira-kira 1 menit kembang api mulai berhenti dan tiba-tiba hadir Fugaku Uchiha dan Minato Uchiha

"HAH? " itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke,Sakura,dan Matsuri

"Selamat malam anak-anak" Sapa Fugaku kepada mereka ber-empat

"Malam paman Fugaku dan Bibi Minato" ucap Sakura dan Matsuri yang kemudian berdiri sambil membungkuk hormat

"Wah,wah,wah maaf ya kami mengganggu ketenangan kalian, habis mau bagaimana lagi kami sudah tidak sabar" Jawab Minato dengan ramah

_Tidak sabar? Apa maksudnya…jangan-jangan_

"Ya sama seperti yang kalian pikirkan, kami akan mempercepat acara pertunangan antara Sakura dan Itachi" Ucap Fugaku dengan lantang

"UAPAAHH?!" Saking kagetnya Sasuke yang sedang makan makanan penutup ia sampai berteriak seperti itu. Sedangnkan mereka ber-5 hanya menahan tawa saat melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang terbilang sangat langka

"Sasuke, hahahah bisa kan kau jaga sikapmu karna kita ini berada di tempat umum, dan sudah kutegaskan bahwa pertunangan Itachi dan Sakura akan dipercepat" Jawab Minato

Semuanya tidak berekpresi kecuali Sasuke yang mukanya berubah menjadi pucat

"Yaitu minggu depan sebelum Sakura masuk kuliah, dia harus sudah bertunangan dengan Itachi." Ucap Fugaku dengan santai

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menunggu Sakura untuk protes, namun nihil ia malah tersenyum

"Tapi.. " Ucap Sasuke

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, bahkan jika aku harus menikah besok aku sudah siap" Ucap Sakura dengan lantang

Semua orang yang berada di meja makan itu tercengan dengan pernyataan Sakura, apalagi Sasuke.

"Wah,kenapa harus dipercepat paman?bukannya rencananya bulan depan ya" Tanya Matsuri

"Ya begitulah tapi, kami melihat kemajuan hubungan Itachi dan Sakura, kami fikir butuh waktu untuk mengenalkan mereka, ternyata hanya butuh 3 hari mereka sudah akrab dan mesra, kalau seperti itu lebih baik kami percepat saja heheheh" Ucap Minato dengan enteng

"Tapi.. "

"Tenang Sasuke, aku sudah siap bahkan jika harus besok aku menikah aku sudah siap" Ucap Sakura seolah menantang

"Apa kau sudah gila Sakura? " Ucap Sasuke seenak udel

"Ya aku sudah gila karna men..mencintai Itachi" _Sayonara Sasuke-kun_

Ya kau juga sudah gila dalam mengambil keputusan Sakura

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Akhirnya slesai juga ngetik fic ini T-T. Tau ga sih readers aku ngetik ini seharian gara-gara yang kemaren udah jadi eh ilang -_-. Maaf ya kalo fic-nya semakin ngaco hehehe maklum masih baru dan masih belajar. Okeh readers dan para silent raders aku akan bikin kalian gregetan di next chap dan Please Review biar aku tau kesalahan dan saran agar fic ini lebih bagus**

**Salam Hangat**

**MimiChu Achita**


	7. What about Sakura's heart?

_"Tapi.. "_

_"Tenang Sasuke, aku sudah siap bahkan jika harus besok aku menikah aku sudah siap" Ucap Sakura seolah menantang_

_"Apa kau sudah gila Sakura? " Ucap Sasuke seenak udel_

_"Ya aku sudah gila karna men..mencintai Itachi" Sayonara Sasuke-kun_

_Ya kau juga sudah gila dalam mengambil keputusan Sakura_

**Title: Sakura's Choice is …**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Drama**

**Comedy *dikit**

**Pairing : liat aja nanti heheh(surprise)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: geje,aneh,kaku,dll**

**Chap 7: What About Sakura's Heart?**

**Thanks for review :** Nina317Elf , Guest ,Sania, linda yukarindha , Riyuki18 Yang nge-jadiin favorit 3 Kiki RyuEunTeuk dan hanazono yuri yang udah sekaligus nge-follow fic aku :') love you all :D

**Readers ini fic pertamaku jadi maklum ya kalau masih kaku atau typo / apalah gitu. Gomen telat update x_x**

**Summary**

Aku tak tau lagi semuanya mengapa jadi begini ? semuanya membuatku bingung, aku berada diantara mereka dan harus memilih diantara mereka yang menurutku sangat berat, aku juga menyayanginya tapi… RnR aja deh ya ^^ Chap 7 is update !sorry summary jadi berubah abisnya author bingung heheh (Plak -_-)

_BLARR!_

Bagai petir yang menyambar Sasuke saat mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. Apa Mungkin semua yang dikatakan Sakura tadi adalah benar? Untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak rusak atau Sakura salah bicara (?) Sasuke bertanya kembali kepada Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin Sakura?Kau mencintai Itachi-.._nii_"ucap Sasuke lirih pada pengucapan "nii" dan menatap Sakura dengan muka sedih

Sakura sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat Sasuke sedih. Hatinya juga sakit saat mengatakan itu, bukan hatinya tapi mulutnya, karena hati tidak pernah berdusta. Tapi apakah Sakura tega dengan Matsuri, Itachi,kedua orang tuanya dan ini juga demi kebaikannya

"Ya aku sangat yakin" _kenapa aku harus mengatakan kebohongan ini… aku sangat jahat …maaf Sasuke-kun_

Setelah itu,Sakura tiba-tiba merasa pusing, kepalanya terasa berat dan entah kenapa ia sangat sakit setelah mengatakan itu Sakura merasa matanya berkunang-kunang dan …

"SAKURA!"

Seluruh pengunjung di dalam restoran mewah itu tercengang dengan teriakkan keluarga Uchiha itu tak terkecuali Matsuri dan Sasuke

_m_

Sakura pingsan untung saja Sasuke sedang berada di dekat Sakura dan dengan segera Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju mobilnya. Matsuri dan Itachi tidak lupa Fugaku dan Mikoto kaget melihat reaksi Sasuke yang langsung menggendong Sakura

_Padahal Itachi berada disampingnya dan juga kenapa Sasuke sangat panik ya? _

Itulah yang berada dipikiran Fugaku,Mikoto,dan Matsuri. Keesokan harinya Sakura tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Enghh…Aku dimana? " ucap Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya

Sasuke dan Matsuri yang berada di dekat Sakura langsung tersentak

"Wah nee-chan…syukurlah kau sudah sadar" Matsuri langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura

"Sakura…" Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan lirih

Sakura yang merasa dipanggil oleh Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke, terlihat dengan jelas kantung mata, rambut yang acak-acakkan,muka yang menampakkan frustasi yang mendalam. Hati Sakura mencelos. _Maaf Sasuke-kun,karena aku kau jadi begini. _

"Nee-chan,sekarang nee-chan ada di apartemen Sasuke-kun,sekarang paman,bibi,dan Itachi sedang tertidur di ruang tamu,emm… aku panggil Itachi dulu ya" Matsuri langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke disana. Di kamar tidak ada yang berbicara dan saat itu juga Sakura melamun

Saat Sakura sedang melamun, Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi kaget dan dengan segera Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Namanya juga orang sakit pasti tenaganya lebih lemah dari orang sehat.

"Sasuke-kun…lepaskan…"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke masih tetap saja tidak bergeming

"SASUKE! "

Akhirnya setelah Sakura berteriak Sasuke mau melepaskan Sakura

"Sasu-" belum selesai Sakura berbicara Sasuke berbicara memutus pembicaraan Sakura

"Kau bodoh"

"APA!? " Sakura sudah emosi, masa baru sadar dari pingsan eh udah bikin kaget sama dipeluk tiba-tiba terus dikatain bodoh lagi ckckck Sasuke _You are in a big trouble_ munculah asap diantara kepala Sakura yang bertanda dia marah *et dah

"Kau bodoh"

"SASUKE CUKUP! " Sakura mulai membentak Sasuke

"Bodoh…karena mengatakan kebohongan belaka"

"Sa.. " Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi, ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terdiam dan memikirkan ucapan Sasuke tadi. O iya Sakura baru sadar kalau ia telah pingsan dan pas setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Itachi, padahal…,eh tampa diundang merusak acara Itachi datang.

"Sakura! Syukurlah" Itachi dengan wajah cemas dan berakhir dengan wajah senang memeluk Sakura. Matsuri yang muncul dari belakang Itachi langsung merasa canggung. Sakura yang tadinya terdiam akhirnya membalas pelukan Itachi.

"Emm Sasuke-kun, apa tidak sebaiknya kita beri Itachi-nii dan Sakura-nee waktu untuk saling berbicara? " Matsuri menatap Sasuke dengan ragu takut Sasuke akan marah padanya

Sasuke yang menatap mata Matsuri kemudian teringat pesan Sakura di ponselnya sebelum acara makan malam

_Kumohon Sasuke,kita ini sudah berakhir, jadi tolong jangan menggangguku dan Itachi. Kau jagalah Matsuri jangan sampai ia sedih atau kecewa ia sangat menyayangimu Sasuke...dan jika Matsuri sedih atau marah, aku tidak akan pernah mau memaafkanmu dan anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu._

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bicara pada Sakura" Jawab Sasuke tanpa berekspresi

"I-iya Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura…aku sangat senang kau bisa sadar kembali, maaf jika aku membuatmu kesal, aku hanya khawatir pada keadaanmu. aku pergi dulu" Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung sudah cukup muak melihat kemesraan Sakura dan kakaknya itu

"Nee-chan aku ingin menyusul Sasuke-kun, aku pamit" Matsuri juga meninggalkan Sakura dengan Itachi

"Ya Sasuke…Matsuri"Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi, Sakura melihat kepergian Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

"Itachi…terimakasih ya atas kepedulianmu, maaf aku telah membuat kalian semua khawatir" Sakura tersenyum lesu

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Sakura. Hehhehe asal kau tahu, seharusnya kau mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke karena ia lah yang telah menangkapmu sehingga kau tidak jatuh ke lantai dan dia juga yang paling mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, bayangkan saja Sasuke rela tidak tidur hanya untuk menjagamu, bahkan ini adalah apartemen Sasuke dan…bla bla bla"

Sakura sangat terkejut, bayangkan Sasuke sampai segitu khawatirnya. Sakura tidak ingin membuat semuanya kecewa,akhirnya Sakura meminta Itachi untuk pergi dari apartemen Sasuke.

"Sakura ? "

"Ya Itachi? "

"Apa perlu kau ke rumah sakit,aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisimu"

"tidak apa Itachi, aku sudah baikkan, aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah saja"

"Hn, baiklah"Itachi tersenyum

Setelah mereka sarapan Itachi langsung mengantarkan Sakura pulang kerumahnya. Di dalam mobil Sakura lebih banyak diam, dan Itachi pun akhirnya mengajak bicara Sakura

"Sakura, jangan banyak pikiran"

"Eh? Hehehe iya Itachi-kun, aku hanya kelelahan saja ko" Sakura merasa gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Sebenarnya Sakura memang banyak pikiran , ia juga sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara agar bisa putus dari Naruto tanpa harus menyakitinya. Belakangan ini Naruto sering menghubunginya namun Sakura tidak menjawabnya dengan alasan sedang sibuk dan belum lagi masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hmm sepertinya Sakura ku ini benar-benar sedang banyak pikiran"

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.. "Ucap Itachi tapi tetap memperhatikan jalanan

"Eh? Ada apa Itachi-kun?" Sakura bingung

"Aku bingung, kenapa Sasuke sangat perhatian kepadamu, seolah-olah kau adalah kekasihnya, ia juga tampaknya menyukaimu. Sebenarnya dulu kalian ada hubungan apa? "

"Eh?Itachi.. "Sakura ingin sekali bercerita tentang semuanya tapi ia yakin Itachi pasti akan sangat sedih karenanya.

"Jawab saja Sakura"

"Emm dulu kami…tidak punya hubungan special, kami hanyalah sahabat dari High School, Sasuke perduli padaku mungkin karena sebagai sahabat, dan mungkin kau salah paham jika mengartikan bahwa Sasuke menyukaiku, dan Maaf Itachi-kun…"

"Maaf kenapa? "Itachi jadi bingung sendiri

"Aku masih berpacaran dengan orang lain" Sakura menutup matanya,takut-takut Itachi akan marah padanya. Namun Itachi tidak marah

"Owhh…itu aku sudah tahu"

"Hah? Dari siapa Itachi? "

"Tentu dari Sasuke"

"APA!? " Saking kagetnya Sakura sampai teriak begitu

"hehehe jangan panik begitu dong Sakura, tenang saja aku tidak akan marah padamu …karena aku yakin kau akan jujur padaku dan aku mengerti keadaanmu, lagipula kau juga baru tahu jika aka nada perjodohan ini. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu" Ucap Itachi

Sakura yang mendengarnya cukup terharu, baru kali ini ia menemukan orang yang seperti Itachi. Itachi sangat perhatian dan sabar dalam menghadapinya, bahkan ia tidak marah saat mengetahui Sakura masih memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

Sakura tersenyum lembut

"_Arigatou Itachi-kun, _aku berjanji akan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya"

Menurut Sakura ini jalan terbaik , ia akan mencoba melupakan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sesuai janji, keesokan harinya Sakura akan pergi menuju saja karena khawatir akan kondisi Sakura yang masih sakit Sakura ditemani oleh Itachi. Belakangan ini juga Sakura tidak berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke.

Setelah 8 jam penerbangan, Sakura tiba di bandara Internasional Amerika. Tanpa basa-basi Sakura dan Itachi langsung berangkat menuju rumah Naruto.

** .Tok**

Suara pintu rumah Naruto, yang artinya Pairing Ita-Saku ini sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Naruto

"_Yes, I'm coming_" Sakura mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, yaitu Naruto, baru 2 minggu yang lalu ia mengunjugi rumah ini tentu saja Sakura sangat hapal.

**Kriett**

Pintu pun terbuka dan ekspresi Sakura menjadi tegang

"_Welc…_Sakura-chan? " Terlihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang berbinar meliahat kehadiran Sakura

"_Yes, it's me Naruto_" Sakura tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu

"_Hei, why you don't call me with surfiks –kun? Hehehe just kidding..and Why you in here and What are you doing in here Sakura, and who is he?_ " Udah lah Naruto jangan banyak gaya ,baru bisa bahasa asing aja udah belagu wkwkwk *lupakan

"Well, kita ngomong bahasa Indonesia aja ya biar readers ngerti ok Naru? " Ucap Sakura sambil bikin gaya ;) wink

"Okedeh, "

"Naruto, maaf nanti saja aku jelaskan, sekarang bisa kita berbicara di taman"

"Hn,baiklah Sakura"

Sakura menyuruh Itachi untuk menunggu di rumah Naruto, ia berpesan ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Naruto sendiri. Sakura tidak ingin Itachi ikut campur dengan masalahnya pada Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun,gomen… gomennesai_"Sakura sudah tidak kuat melihat senyuman Naruto dan mulai menangis

"Hah?kau kenapa meminta maaf Sakura? Apa yang kulakukan? Dan kenapa kau menangis? " Naruto yang mulanya tersenyum hanya bisa bingung dan kaget melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengatakan maaf sambil menangis

"Hiks…maaf Naruto,kita harus putus" Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, ia menangis dengan kencangnya dipundak Naruto

"Tapi…kenapa Sakura" Naruto pun langsung memegang pundak Sakura agar bisa mendengar penjelasan langsung Sakura

"Kita…putus! Maaf Naruto-kun,hiks…kita tidak bisa bersama lagi karena…"

"Sasuke kah? " Naruto langsung menyambar perkataan Sakura

"Tidak tapi …" Sakura masih menangis, ia masih bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto

"Aku, Itachi Uchiha" Itachi tiba-tiba hadir diantara mereka

"Ck,Itachi-senpai? " Naruto bingung plus kaget melihat kehadiran Itachi dengan tiba-tiba, udah gitu ikutan gabung ngomong

"Iya, aku disini siap menjelaskan semuanya" Ucap Itachi dengan tegas

"Tapi.. "

"Tidak Sakura, dengan kondisi seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa bercerita dengan langsung saja Naruto jadi sebenarnya Sakura dan aku sudah dijodohkan, dan Sakura sudah menerimaku menjadi tunangannya, kurang lebih 2 hari lagi kami akan bertunangan, jadi kami kemari hanya untuk memberitahumu"

Ucapan Itachi tadi sukses membuat Naruto tercengang, Naruto yang sempat terdiam kemudian menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih menunduk takut disamping Itachi

Tapi bukannya marah Naruto malah tersenyum

"Syukurlah…kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai" Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung menatap mata biru langit Naruto, pasalnya Sakura sangat syok kenapa Naruto tidak marah padanya

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mata Naruto mengeluarkan tetesan air mata, Sakura sangat merasa bersalah dengan kejadian ini. Karena ia baru pertama kali melihat Naruto yang selalu ceria menjadi pemurung dan menangis

"Kau tidak usah kaget begitu Sakura…Aku…juga senang kok kalau kau bahagia" Naruto langsung mengusap air matanya

"_etto…Naruto-kun…gomennasai_ gomen" Sakura kembali menangis kemudian Naruto memeluknya

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, kita kan masih bisa menjadi sahabat. Aku sudah tau dari awal, kita pasti akan berakhir" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan berkata "Selamat untuk kalian, aku usahakan hadir di acara pertunangan kalian dan Itachi-senpai, kupercayakan Sakura padamu.." Setelah itu Naruto tersenyum, setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya

"Rasa sukamu padaku hanya sebatas sahabat dan tidak lebih" Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan Itachi

"Sayonara Sakura-chan" Sakura melihat kepergian Naruto dan ia kembali menangis Sakura ingin sekali mengejar Naruto tapi dicegah oleh Itachi

"Sudah biarkan,ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri Sakura"Itachi langsung memeluk Sakura

"Hiks…hiks…Naruto-kun"

Setelah Sakura sudah tenang, Sakura meminta Itachi untuk segera kembali ke Jepang , ia sudah tidak tenang jika terus berada disana.

_Hiks…sayonara Naruto-kun_

Selama perjalanan Sakura terus saja diam, tapi lebih didominasi dengan tertidur. Sakura tidak ingin jika terus larut dalam permasalahannya ini. Setelah 8 jam perjalanan mereka pun kembali tiba di Jepang. Itachi memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedang terlelap. Itachi juga merasa bersalah karenanya Sakura jadi bersedih. Tidak ada niat Itachi untuk membangunkan Sakura, Ia tau bahwa Sakura sangat lelah dan kondisi badanya belum fit.

Dengan hati-hati Itachi menggendong Sakura di belakang pundaknya. Bagaimana dengan barang-barang mereka? Tentu saja bukan keluarga Uchiha lah jika tidak mempunyai anak buah.

"Itachi-sama apa anda perlu bantuan? " Tawar salah satu anak buahnya

"Ya, kau cukup hubungi keluarga Sakura mengabarkan bahwa kami telah kembali dari Amerika"

"Baik Itachi-sama" Setelah membungkuk , pelayan tersebut langsung menghubungi keluarga Sakura . Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama para anak buah Itachi langsung mengabarkan kepada Itachi

"Permisi Itachi-sama, Ukiro-sama sekeluarga mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang pergi ke Suna untuk memberi kabar tentang pertunangan tuan, dan Fugaku-sama pergi ke Ame untuk hal yang sama"

Itachi tampak berfikir sebentar, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di rumah orag tuanya dan tidak mungkin juga meninggalkannya bersama Sasuke, dan Itachi memutuskan

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas infonya sekarang kalian bisa pergi aku akan membawa Sakura ke apartemenku"

"_Hai_ _Itachi-sama_"

Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai apartement Itachi. Setelah tiba dengan susah payah Itachi menggendong Sakura di punggungnya ia tidak ingin Sakura terbangun.

Itachi sengaja memesan ruangan yang berbeda agar Sakura nyaman. Itachi juga sudah memesan berbagai kebutuhan untuk Sakura.

_m_

Matahari pagi mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen Sakura, sinar teriknya telah mengganggu istirahatnya dan kemudian Sakura bangun. Sakura masih tidak menyadari ia berada dimana, sampai akhirnya Sakura mencuci mukanya

"Hoamm…" Sakura menatap kaca wastafel

1

2

3 masih mengedipkan mata

4 mulai berfikir

Dan di detik ke 5

"KYAA! " Sakura berteriak cukup kencang, Sampai Sakura sendiri loncat . Untung saja ruangan itu cukup kedap suara hanya terdengar sedikit suara yang keluar dari ruangan.

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Dan kenapa aku tidak sadar, apa jangan-jangan aku dibawa om-om ! Tidak! huaa" Sakura histeris dengan lebay (-_-)

Pas sekali saat Itachi ingin membuka pintu kamar ia lupa kalau pintu kamar Sakura dikunci dari dalam. Akhirnya Itachi menelpon Sakura.

Sakura yang masih syok langsung mencari handphonenya yang berdering.

"I-itachi-kun? " Ucap Sakura dengan nada lemah

"Sakura, kau kenapa? " Ucap Itachi cemas

"Oh,heheheh tidak Itachi-kun, aku hanya kaget kenapa aku bisa berada disini dan aku ada dimana ya? " tingkah Sakura menjadi kikuk

"Huft, Sakura kau bikin aku kaget saja, kau sudah ada di Konoha dan ini adalah apartemenku"

"Itachi-kun kenapa aku tidak dipulangkan saja ke rumah? "

"Tidak, semua keluargamu sedang pergi ke Suna untuk membicarakan pertunangan kita, dan aku terlalu khawatir jika kau kutinggal sendirian mengingat kondisimu yang belum stabil"

"Owh…kalau begitu _Arigatou _Itachi-kun" Sakura langsung tersenyum dengan sendirinya _Itachi ternyata sangat perhatian _

"Ya sama-sama Sakura, o iya semua kebutuhanmu sudah aku siapkan di ruang tamu ,dan jika kau memerlukan sesuatu kau bisa menghubungi pelayanku"

"Iya Itachi-kun"

"Jika kau sudah rapih kau bisa menghubungiku dan kita akan pulang ke rumah"

Setelah itu Sakura segera bersiap-siap. Sakura hanya mengenakan pakaian yang terkesan santai, tapi saat berdandan Sakura ingat sesuatu.

Menepok jidat "Ya ampun kenapa aku sampai lupa ya kalau besok aku akan bertunangan dengan Itachi, aku juga belum ngasih kabar ke Ino, padahal dia kan sahabatku, huft …aku terlalu banyak memikirkan pertunangan ini"

Sakura langsung menhubungi sahabatnya itu

"_Hallo_"

"Ino…"

"_SAKURA!,Kau ini bagaimana sih aku itu sudah menunggu kabar darimu ! _"

"Maaf Ino, aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan ini semua jadinya aku lupa harus bagaimana"

"_Huft…baiklah aku maafkan tapi bagaimana tentang perasaanmu pada Naruto dan Sasuke?_ "

"Aku melupakan mereka dan aku akan bertunangan dengan Itachi besok , kau datang ya bye, maaf"

"_APA?! SAKU-_" belum selesai Ino berbica Sakura langsung mematikan handphonenya karena Sakura tahu Ino pasti akan cerewet

"Huft hampir saja"

Tak lama kemudian Sakura menghubungi Itachi untuk menjemputnya

"Morning Sakura-chan" Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum jahil pada Sakura

"Morning too, Itachi-kun"

"Ayo kita harus berangkat untuk membicarakan pertunangan kita"

"Hm"

Selama di perjalanan mobil Sakura tidak banyak berbicara karna masih memikirkan pertunangannya besok

_Apa aku yakin sudah melupakan Sasuke? Tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa ya dan bagaimana kabar Naruto disana? Huft kenapa pertunanganku terasa cepat sekali_

Karena keasikan melamun Sakura tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah berada di rumah keluarga Uchiha itu. Sampai-sampai Itachi harus mengeluarkan Toa mesjid *eh

"Sakura"

"Sakura" Ucap Itachi sambil menyolek lengan Sakura namun Sakura tidak bereaksi masih dengan _Daydreaming_-nya

"SAKURA! "

"Eh, gomen Itachi-kun" Sakura jadi kikuk sendiri, Itachi menahan tawanya

"Sakura kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan, nanti kau sakit lagi" Ucap Itachi sambil ehem curi kesempatan memegang salah satu tangan Sakura (masih di dalam mobil)

"Eh, iya Itachi-kun, aku hanya merasa kaget" Sakura kemudian mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Itachi

"Emmm Itachi ayo kita keluar"

"Eh, iya"

Sakura dan Itachi keluar sambil bergandengan tangan. Terdengar dari luar masion suara yang cukup ramai. Jantung Sakura cukup berdegup dengan kencang karena ia sangat nerveous. Itachi yang menyadarinya langsung memegang erat tangan Sakura dan sedikit berbisik.

Tenanglah Sakura ini hanya pembicaraan keluarga

Setelah mendengar penuturan Itachi tadi Sakura sudah cukup tenang, namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia melihat Sasuke sedang menatap tajam matanya, dengan reflek Sakura mencengram erat tangan Itachi.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja? " Ucap Itachi

"Er aku tidak apa-apa kok Sa-eh Itachi-kun" Sakura hampir saja keceplosan menyebutkan nama Sasuke

"Hn, baiklah"

Seluruh anggota keuarga yang berada disana langsung menoleh tak kala menyadari kedantangan Itachi dan Sakura.

"Wah selamat datang"ucap salah satu keluarga bermarga Uchiha itu. Sakura langsung tersenyum ramah kepada keluarga besar Uchiha itu. Sakura memperhatikan mereka satu-per satu yang memang sangat WAW.

Tentu saja keluarga Uchiha bukanlah keluarga sembarangan, semuanya merupakan kalangan atas dan rata-rata mereka sangat tampan dan juga cantik dan juga mereka pandai. Sakura sempat minder karena dirinya hanya berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, namun karena keramahan mereka Sakura jadi lebih percaya diri lagi.

Itachi lalu memperkenalkan mereka semua kepada Sakura

"Itu adalah pamanku, itu adalah sepupuku dan bla…"

Dandanan kelas bangsawanlah yang Sakura lihat di keluarga Uchiha. Saat Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya banyak diantara mereka memuji tapi ada beberapa yang tidak menyukai Sakura. Sakura pun menengok karena sepertinya ada seorang perempuan yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Oh jadi kau yang bernama Sakura…hmm apa bagusnya ya? Hanya biasa saja dengan warna rambut yang aneh" Terdengar sekali nada perempuan itu dengan nada tidak suka kepada Sakura.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya karena kaget mendengar ucapan sang perempuan tadi. Itachi yang mendengarnya langsung membela Sakura.

"Shion! Apa-apaan kau, Sakura ini calon tunanganku kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!" Itachi tampak sangat geram kepada perlakuan Shion yang merupakan mantan pacarnya.

"Su-sudahlah Itachi, aku tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu kasar" Sakura mencoba menenangkan keadaan dan juga Itachi.

Seluruh anggota keluarga terpusat perhatiannya dengan kata-kata Itachi tadi. Akhirnya Mikoto datang dan mulai kembali menghangatkan suasana yang sempat menegang.

"Shion, seharusnya kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Sakura"

"Cih,wanita murahan ini hanya menumpang dengan nama Uchiha agar kaya dan terke-"

PLAKk!

Suara tamparan yang cukup keras terdengar dan semua anggota keluarga kaget atas kejadian ini bahkan Sakura sampai menutup mulut karena yang melakukan tamparan itu bukannya Itachi namun SASUKE.

"Akh" rintih Shion merasa kesakitan akibat tamparan panas dari Sasuke, Shion pun langsung menangis dan pergi

"Hiks….ka-kalian semua JAHAT! Sasuke awas KAU!"

Seluruh keluarga yang menyaksikan adengan itupun langsung bungkam.

"Sasuke! " Mikoto yang melihat jelas kejadian itu langsung memanggil Sasuke

"Cih, kenapa kalian masih mengundang wanita jadi-jadian itu kemari ! jika aku tidak menamparnya ia tidak akan berhenti berkata kotor" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal

"Ya kami tahu Sasuke, tapi sikapmu itu terlalu berlebihan sampai kau menamparnya seperti itu, lebih baik kau marahi daripada kau tam-" Mikoto belum selesai berbicara Sasuke langsung meninggalkannya

"Sasuke-kun" Matsuri ternyata berada di sana, namun ia membantu Mikoto untuk mempersiapkan makanan, karena terdengar ribut-ribut akhirnya Matsuri penasaran, pas ia melihat ribut-ribut pas sekali saat Shion menghina Sakura dan saat itu juga ia melihat Sasuke mendekat lalu mentampar Shion.

Matsuri sangat terkejut dengan perilaku Sasuke tadi, karena Itachi saja tidak berlebihan bagaimana mungkin? Matsuri pun mulai yakin bahwa Sasuke mencintai Sakura.

Matsuri langsung menggelengkan kepalanya

_Tidak,tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun mencintai Sakura-nee_

Matsuri langsung berpamitan dengan keluarga besar Uchiha dan mewakili Sasuke untuk meminta maaf atas ulahnya tadi. Matsuri mencoba mencari Sasuke namun nihil Sasuke tidak ada dimanapun, Matsuri sudah mencoba menghubunginya namun nihil juga. Sampai akhirnya ia menuju tempat favorit Sakura, yaitu taman kota dan ia pun berhasil menemukan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang. Matsuri sengaja menguping pembicaraan Sasuke yang tampaknya sangat serius dengan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Maaf Sakura,aku kelepasan dan membuatmu kaget"

_Sakura? Apa Sasuke-kun sedang berbicara dengan nee-chan?_

Matsuri semakin penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka dan terus mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke

"Tapi…Sakura aku masih menyayangimu"

BLAR!

Matsuri yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi langsung terkejut

"Sas-Sasuke-kun..hiks" Matsuri langsung berlari meninggalkan Taman itu. Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaan Matsuri tadi.

Ini dia yang dibicarakan Sasuke dengan Sakura di telepon

"Sasuke, kau ini apa-apaan tadi?kau terlalu kasar dengan Shion"

"Tapi Shion sudah kurang hajar aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat kau diperlakukan seperti itu!"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang

"Ya Sasuke aku mengerti maksudmu baik tapi apa kau tidak enak dengan perasaan Matsuri,kedua orang tuamu dan Itachi-kun"

"Tapi…Sakura aku masih menyayangimu" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada bergetar

"_Gomenne Sasuke-kun_"

Setelah itu Sakura mematikan ponselnya secara se-pihak. Sakura sangat sedih jika harus mendengar perkataan Sasuke

_Iya Sasuke-kun aku juga masih menyayangimu _

Sakura kembali menangis, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia masih menyayangi, malah mencintai Sasuke. Tapi scenario saya terlalu kejam jadi ya Sakura tidak bisa apa-apa.

**Sementara Matsuri**

"Hiks…kenapa Sasuke-kun, kenapa? Kenapa kau menyayangi nee-chanku sendiri? Hiks…padahal aku mencintaimu melebihi nee-chan hiks" Matsuri terus saja menangis, ya yang didengarnya di taman tadi memang tidak salah semuanya benar.

Pantas selama ini Sasuke selalu menolaknya saat ingin pergi berdua ternyata Sasuke sedang mengawasi Sakura, pantas saat Sakura kencan Sasuke mengajakku kencan sekaligus memperhatikan Sakura, pantas saat Sakura pingsan dan sakit Sasuke-lah yang paling khawatir sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak tidur untuk menjaga Sakura, dan pantas saja tadi Sasuke berani menampar Shion demi Sakura. Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura-lah yang hanya ada dipikiran Sasuke, mungkin aku hanya dijadikan parasit.

Matsuri menangis kembali setelah ia ingat semuanya memang benar keperdulian, kasih sayang,dan cinta Sasuke hanya untuk Sakura, tidak sedikitpun diberikan Sasuke untuknya. Mungkin jika bukan karena perjodohan ini Sasuke sudah menikahi Sakura.

Berarti akulah yang mengganggu mereka. Matsuri terus saja menangis sampai ia tertidur lelap.

**Back to Sakura**

Sakura sudah melupakan perkataan Sasuke tadi dan sekarang ia sedang jalan-jalan dengan Itachi untuk mempersiapkan pertunangan mereka

**Konoha Plaza Center**

Sakura dan Itachi sekarang sudah berada di pusat berbelanja di Konoha. Mereka sedang memilih cincin pertunangan, Itachi tampak antusias sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum saja saat Itachi menunjukkan cincin.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa ini bagus? "Tanya Itachi pada Sakura

"Hmm aku tidak terlalu suka Itachi-kun" Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sehabis itu

"Huft…yasudah kalau tidak ada yang cocok, sebentar Sakura" Itachi mengambil ponselnya

_Huft disaat seperti ini aku tidak mood,padahal Itachi sudah memilihkan cincin terbagus hingga termahal tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan itu semua_

Sakura masih saja memperhatikan cincin-cincin itu namun tetap saja tidak ada yang pas di hatinya,

_Itachi sepertinya serius sekali dengan urusannya_

"Yasudah kalau begitu Sakura ayo kita ke tempat busana"

"Eh? Tapi cincinnya? " Sakura bingung kenapa Itachi tidak membeli cincin, padahal 'kan pertunangannya besok, apa mungkin Itachi sudah menyiapkannya?. Hah sudahlah

Sekarang mereka berada di bagian busana. Sakura hanya memilih beberapa pakaian casual, itupun karena dipaksa oleh Itachi.

_Masa Cuma beli baju gini? Ga beli baju formal besok apa?_

Ya Sakura sudah sangat badmood untuk berjalan-jalan, akhirnya Itachi mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

"Jangan sampai kau kelelahan, nanti kondisimu malah drop lagi, urusan besok sudah aku atur,selamat malam Sakura" Ucap Itachi sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura

"Hm,_arigatou Itachi_"Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah melihat kepergian Itachi

Saat masuk ke rumah Sakura tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya Matsuri

_Biasanya Matsuri menyambutku atau main tapi ko…Ah mungkin dia bersama dengan Sasuke-kun,huft… sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan_

Saat Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya Sakura sangat terkejut karena ada Matsuri yang sedang tertidur sambil memegang sebuah kertas. Sakura mendekat ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat keadaan Matsuri yang berantakan, wajah kusut bekas menangis. Lalu Sakura mengambil kertas yang dipegang oleh Matsuri.

_Sasuke-kun_

_You are important for me_

_But I think I am not important for you_

_I care about you_

_But you don't care about me_

_You just care about my sister Sakura_

_Why?why?Sasuke-kun_

_You love my sister_

_I am very sad to hear that _

_She is my sister , My Love too_

_She is important to me!_

_I am so confused _

_Who will I chose_

_Sasuke-kun or Sakura-nee?_

**BLARR!**

Mata Sakura memanas setelah membaca kertas itu. Sakura tidak habis fikir ternyata adiknya itu … mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mencintainya dan …

ARGHHH !

Sakura tidak bisa lagi membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati Matsuri setelah mengetahui itu semua. Sakura menangis dalam diam dan hatinya berteriak

_Matsuri ! maafkan aku, maafkan tidak seharusnya kau memilih diantara aku dan Sasuke-kun! Tidak kau tidak perlu memilihku kau pantas mendapatkan Sasuke, ya kau lebih pantas, aku tahu cintamu sangat besar kepadanya, oleh karena itu…_

_Aku ,aku..pasti akan melupakan Sasuke sepenuhnya dan menerima pertunangan Itachi_

_Ya! Memang itu yang harus aku lakukan sejak dulu_

Hiks hiks

Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan isak tangisnya, Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan rumahnya untuk menemui Sasuke

Sakura tahu persis bahwa Sasuke pasti berada di taman, ya karena Sakura sudah menghubungi Sasuke dahulu

Sakura sudah tidak berlinang air mata namun hatinya masih saja merasakan sakit kembali ketika melihat Sasuke yang menghampirinya

"Sakura? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menghubungiku malam-malam begini, apa.. "

"Cukup Sasuke! " Sakura tiba-tiba membentak Sasuke

"Sakura kau.. "Saat Sasuke mencoba memegang salah satu tangan Sakura namun semua itu ditepis kasar oleh Sakura

"Cukup!sudah cukup kau membuat Matsuri menderita! Kau tahu Matsuri itu mencintaimu! Melebihi cintaku padamu! Ta-tapi..hiks" Sakura kembali menangis sambil menutup wajahnya

Sasuke langsung paham maksud Sakura, Sasuke mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura, Sakura tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya pada Sasuke dan juga ia tidak mau egois pada Matsuri.

"Hn,maaf Sakura aku tau aku salah" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura

"Hiks…apa salah ya kalau Matsuri mencintaimu Sasuke? "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? "

Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke

"Kita? "Sakura mencoba mencari tau apa arti dari kata **kita**

"Tentu saja perasaanmu dan perasaanku. Kita saling mencintai tapi-"

"Terpisah karena takdir" Ucap Sakura tanpa ragu, dengan diakhiri senyum miris

"Hn, apa aku salah jika mencintaimu"

"Eh?.. "Sakura tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, jelas saja semua itu tidak salah malah sangat benar, karena Sasuke dan Sakura saling mencintai

Namun Sakura tiba-tiba teringat dengan Matsuri dan Itachi

"_etto_. Ne Sasuke-kun, kau tidak salah jika kau mencintaiku. Tapi maaf, aku sangat menyayangi Matsuri dan aku sudah mulai membuka hati pada Itachi. Aku harap kau bisa menganggap Matsuri sebagai penggatiku , dan aku…maaf aku tidak bisa membatalkan pertunanganku besok, sayonara Sasuke-kun"

Sakura langsung berlari kencang, ingin sekali Sasuke mengejarnya, namun Sasuke yakin bahwa Sakura akan menolaknya mentah-mentah dan Sasuke tau Sakura butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri

"ARGHHH SAKURA!" Sasuke berteriak dengan keras, ia sangat frustasi dengan perkataan Sakura tadi, di dalam mobil Sasuke terus saja menggeram frustasi dan ia teringat perkataan Sakura tadi

_Sasuke gomenne,Sasuke…Sasuke _

Terus saja kalimat itu berputar-putar di kepalanya

"Ck, bodoh! Kenapa aku membiarkannya pergi begitu saja ! padahal ia sedang sakit"

Sasuke langsung menancap gas mobil sportnya, ia yakin Sakura pasti belum jauh dari taman. Dan Sasuke pun mulai mencari Sakura, ia takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan

**Sakura's moment**

Sakura terus saja berlari tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya, perduli amat dengan tatapan-tatapan orang yang sedang berteduh melihat Sakura sedang berlari di tengah hujan deras sambil menangis pilu.

Tentu saja saat ini Sakura butuh ketenangan, ia juga sudah memutuskan untuk ke apartemen Itachi.

Sesampainya Sakura di apartemen Itachi, banyak tatapan aneh yang menatap kedatangan Sakura dengan keadaan seperti itu. Untung saja hanya ada 3 orang yang masih berada di ruang utama

Sakura tidak mengidahkan tatapan aneh mereka, malah justru Sakura langsung memasuki lift untuk menemui Itachi, security apartemen? Untung saja Sakura membawa kartu tanda, dan izin masuk kedalam apartemen mewah itu sehingga ia bisa masuk.

Tok tok tok

Itachi terkejut, pasalnya sudah larut begini mana mungkin akan ada tamu yang berkunjung atau salah kamar, karena hanya orang khusus sajalah yang bisa memasuki kawasan pribadi sang Itachi Uchiha

Tanpa berfikir panjang dengan ragu Itachi membuka pintu kamar apartemennya

_Kriet_

Itachi terkejut melihat keadaan Sakura yang basah kuyup dan matanya sembab seperti habis menangis, langsung saja Sakura memeluk Itachi yang masih terbengong

_Greb_

"Hiks, Itachi_-kun _…" Ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar

Sungguh Itachi merasa miris mendengar Sakura mengucap namanya dengan keaadaan seperti itu, ia juga merasakan tubuh Sakura yang bergetar saat mengucap namanya.

Itachi langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan mengelus pundak Sakura yang bergetar. Sakura tidak bergeming sama sekali saat Itachi memeluknya.

Dan ternyata Sasuke memperhatikan apa yang Itachi lakukan pada Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam menahan sakit saat melihat Sakura sangat nyaman dipeluk oleh kakaknya sendiri. Sasuke menyesal telah membuat Sakura sedih sampai akhirnya Sakura harus melupakannya.

Sasuke sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan dimana Sakura dipeluk mesra oleh Itachi, maka Sasuke segera meninggalkan apartemen Itachi. Yang Sasuke takutkan adalah saat Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura maka dari itu ia segera pergi.

Saat wajah Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya, tampak gelagat Sakura yang gelisah dan mukanya sudah memerah. Entah apa yang mendorong Sakura untuk menghidar dari Itachi, Sakura langsung menundukkan wajahnya agar tidak berhadapan dengan wajah Itachi yang sempat mendekat.

"Umm,go-gomen I-itachi, a-aku-" Sakura langsung menjadi salah tingkah setelah menjauhi Itachi

"Hn, ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura" Ucap Itachi sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, tampaknya Itachi juga menjadi salah tingkah

"Emm, Itachi-kun _gomen_, aku mengejutkanmu dengan keadaanku seperti ini, aku hanya.. " Sakura bingung ingin menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa menangis sambil hujan-hujannan begitu karena pasalnya mana mungkin ia cerita kalau ini semua karena Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita, aku masih memaklumi, mungkin kau teringat dengan Naruto atau ya.. mungkin ada yang menyakitimu sehingga kau butuh teman untuk berbicara bukan?"

"Hn, Itachi-kun _Arigatou_"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura sampai-sampai ia berlari dari taman sampai ke apartemen Itachi, mana dengan keadaan menangis dan tidak memberitahu Itachi mengapa ia menangis. Alhasil karena Itachi khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura maka dari itu Sakura menginap di kamar Itachi dan yang pasti Itachi pergi ke kamar lain, karena menurutnya kamarnya itu lebih nyaman lengkap dan juga lebih aman.

_Huft, bodohnya aku kenapa aku harus kesini ya? Eh? Biarlah, biar aku melupakan Sasuke dan membiarkan Matsuri mendekati Sasuke selama aku masih di apartemen Itachi. Aku harus beristirahat agar besok tidak kelelahan._

_m_

Keesokan harinya, saat matahari sudah menampakkan cahayanya Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya sakura terbangun karena ia terusik oleh alarm yang sengaja dipasangkan oleh Itachi agar Sakura tidak bangun terlambat. Sakura langsung mematikan alarm dan tidak sengaja ia menyentuh secarik kertas yang menempel pada alarm.

_Good Morning Sakura_

_Gomen, aku memasang alarm, karena aku tidak ingin kau terlambat menyiapkan diri pada pertunangan kita. Aku sudah berangkat subuh tadi untuk memeriksa kelengkapan acara kita, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan nanti pada pukul 9 akan ada pelayan yang mendandanimu dan membantumu dalam mempersiapkan segala sesuatu. Jaa ne , sampai jumpa lagi di gedung. Love you._

_Itachi_

"Huft, aku hampir saja lupa kalau aku berada di kamar Itachi"

Setelah itu Sakura langsung menyiapkan dirinya, tak lama setelah ia selesai tiba-tiba suara ponselnya menginterupsinya.

_Calling : Sasuke-kun_

Mata Sakura langsung membulat setelah membaca nama yang tertera pada ponselnya. Ia sangat bingung antara mengangkatnya atau mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke.

_Sial, kenapa Sasuke-kun menelpon sih aku kan sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya,tapi…mungkin ada suatu hal penting_

Cukup lama Sakura berfikir, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

"_mo..moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kk_" Sakura sempat menahan surfiks _kun _dan cukup terdengar nada bicaranya yang terbata-bata

"_Sakura?...apa kau yakin akan-_"

"_Gomenne Sasuke _mulai sekarang aku akan melupakanmu dan aku sudah pasti akan bertunangan dengan Itachi.. "

"_…_"

"Maaf"

Kalimat Sakura tadi langsung mengakhiri percakapan singkat antara Sasuke dan dirinya. Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya ia langsung menangis, setelah mematikan ponselnya.

_Hiks..maaf Sasuke-kun _

Isakan tangis Sakura cukup terdengar di telinga Matsuri, pasalnya Matsuri berada di depan pintu kamar Sakura, pas sekali saat Sakura mengatakan maaf pada Sasuke dan setelah itu Sakura menangis. Hati Matsuri mencelos begitu mendengar isakan tangis Sakura, ia pun tidak jadi mengetuk pintu dan Matsuri langsung meninggalkan apartemen.

_m_

Tak terasa sudah setengah jam dari kejadian menangis Sakura. Setelah Sakura menangis ia langsung mencuci mukanya karena takut ketahuan oleh para pelayan dan melaporkannya pada Itachi atau pada siapapun. Namun tetap saja mata sembabnya tidak kunjung hilang.

"Maaf Haruno-sama apa anda tidak apa-apa? " Salah satu pelayan tampak khawatir melihat mata sembab Sakura

"eh? Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak usah khawatir"

Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam untuk merias Sakura, Sakura berpesan kepada para pelayan untuk tidak melaporkan apapun perihal matanya yang sempat sembab.

Sakura sendiri sudah mulai melupakan kejadian tadi pagi,walau masih meninggalkan sakit namun semuanya sudah cukup terobati saat melihat paras cantiknya yang terpantul di cermin. Ia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya yang sangat anggun dengan lilitan gaun berwarna _cream_ yang dipadukan oleh beberapa bunga mawar putih dibagian bawah gaunnya.

Rambutnya digerai namun diberi sentuhan-sentuhan menarik pada bagian unjung rambutnya ,dan terdapat satu jepitan berbentuk mawar putih yang menjepit bagian samping kanan rambutnya. Walau begitu tetap saja Sakura kadang merasa sangat sedih, karena ia akan bertunangan dengan Itachi bukan Sasuke. Saat Sakura sedang melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Maaf Haruno-sama, mobil jemputan anda sudah tiba, kita harus bergegas"

"_Ha'i_"

_m_

Tak terasa sekarang Sakura telah sampai di gedung pertunangannya. Gedung yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah ini juga ternyata membuat Sakura merasa sedikit gugup karena ia pasti akan berhadapan dengan orang banyak, dan apalagi ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun semua itu langsung ditepisnya karena ia berfikir ini demi kebaikan semuanya.

Sakura turun dengan gugup dari _Limosine, _namun setelah ibunya datang untuk mengiringnya hati Sakura cukup merasa lega.

"Sakura,kau cantik sekali" Ucap Mikumi yang sedang memperhatikan penampilan Sakura

"Hehehe, _Arigatou_ okaa-san"

Setelah itu Sakura dibawa oleh ibunya ke ruang utama acara. Sakura sempat gugup saat melihat banyak tamu yang sudah hadir dan memperhatikannya. Mereka semua terkagum dengan kecantikan hampir sampai Sakura tidak ditemani lagi oleh ibunya namun Sakura berjalan diiringi oleh Itachi. Itachi sempat berbisik pada Sakura

"Sakura, kau sangat cantik"

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat, dan Jeng Jeng Sakura dan Itachi telah tiba di depan khalayak undangan yang sudah hadir. Agar acara tidak menegangkan acara ini sengaja mengundang penyanyi terkenal sekaligus sebagai MC dan ia mulai melantunkan lagunya

"Ehem,test 1..2..3. Yosh, Para penontonn, Bapak-bapak Ibu-ibu semua yang ada disiniii, Yok suaranyakeluarin juga"

Seluruh tamu undangan hanya bisa sweat drop ketika melihat dan mendengarkan suara MC yang terkesan aneh, namun ada beberapa undangan yang tertawa ngakak(?).

Sang MC langsung diplototi oleh satu keluarga Uchiha, karena sempat merusak imej cool para Uchiha yang menahan tawa dan bahkan Naruto yang berada disana langsung guling-guling ga jelas setelah melihat wajah para Uchiha yang sedang menahan tawa dan juga sang MC yang tampak sangat kikuk.

Oke cukup adegan lucunya sekarang sang MC mulai memasang wajah serius untuk membawakan acara

"Oke semua, pertama-tama mari- bla bla bla.. "

Sampai semua sambutan keluar dan waktu yang terbuang sudah 30 menit, akhirnya sang MC Memberi tahu kepada seluruh tamu undangan bahwa acara resmi akan dimulai. Para pelayan langsung membawa subuah tempat cincin dan memberikannya kepada Itachi.

Itachi langsung membuka tempat cincin itu dan berniat memasangkan cincin pada Sakura. Saat Itachi membuka tempat cincin itu, Sakura sempat sedikit terkagum dengan keindahan sepasang cincin itu. Cincin yang bisa dibilang sederhana namun memiliki kesan yang WAHH. Di cincinnya terdapat nama 'Ita-Saku'.

_Tidak mungkin kalau sampai aku membatalkan acara pertunangan ini_

Sakura dengan sedikit ragu memberikan tangan kanannya pada Itachi, Itachi tersenyum melihat sikap Sakura yang seperti itu. Itachi pikir Sakura sangat gugup karena banyaknya para tamu undangan.

Sakura juga sempat memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yaitu mencari keberadaan adiknya dan Sasuke. Namun nihil Sakura belum melihat mereka berdua, padahal seharusnya mereka sudah mengikuti acaranya tapi kenapa mereka tidak hadir. Begitupun dengan beberapa undangan lainnya yang mencari-cari kehadiran Sasuke, yang pasalnya mereka berfikir kalau Sasuke dan Sakura kan sangat dekat, bahkan ada yang berfikiran kalau ini pertunangan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

Dan jeng jeng Itachi berhasil memasukan cincin ke jari manis Sakura dengan mulus sekarang tinggal Sakura yang memasangkan cincin Itachi. Sakura langsung tersenyum kepada Itachi sebagai penanda kalau ia senang, padahal ia sangat galau. Sakura mencoba mengambil cincin dari tempat cincin, dan ia mengambil tangan kanan Itachi ketika cincin itu baru sampai di ujung jari manis Itachi seluruh tamu undangan dikejutkan dengan teriakan seseorang.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Seluruh tamu undangan langsung beralih pandangannya kearah seseorang yang berteriak. Sakura pun terkejut sehingga cincin Itachi terjatuh.

"_Sasuke-kun…_"

**T.B.C**

Hikss gomennn banget telat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, karena modem abis dan waktu saya dipake buat belajar UN T-T. Oke deh karena libur panjang mungkin saya akan update lebih cepet dan chap ini udah saya panjangin lohh sebagai permintaan maaf telat . Dan ternyata saya baca chap chap sebelumnya itu bener deh garing dan gaje -_- tapi tenang deh readers aku akan memperbaiki fic ini agar lebih menarik lagi :D. O iya kalo ada yang mau nanya dengan fic ini bolehh review ajahh yaaa :DD LOVE banget yang udah kasih saran dan masukan. Dan satu hal lagi, maaf banget ya ficnya jadi gaje begini, yah maklum ya setiap manusia ga sempurna dan yang penting aku berusaha lagi buat fic ini makin okehhh. Thank you readers apalagi yang udah mau buang waktunya buat baca fic aku :D.

Nih balasan review kalian ^^

hanazono yuri : Hehehe iya ini aku udah update :D, maaf ya chap ini ga update kilat makasih atas review,fav dan follownya :D next chap bakal usahain update kilat deh

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : Hehehe iya makasih reviewnya , iya aku bakal semangat lagi biar fic ini tambah seru

Riyuki18 : Haduh Itachi pairing sama tsunade ._. apa jadinya nanti keluarga Uchiha hehehehe, tenang aja kok Sakura udah saya atur hehehe dia dipasangin sama Itachi ya…biar gimana gitu hehehe. Iya nih author lupa kalo ngasih titik -_- , dan ngedeskripsiinnya juga heheh maklum ya masih belajar Yosh thanks a lot for the review dan sarannya, bakal aku usahain lagi biar lebih baik ^^

Guest : Heheh iya rahasia gitu deh, pokoknya ikutin aja ya chap selanjutnya

linda yukarindha : Hehehe iya ini udah update, maaf telat :D

**Don't forget to Review Oke :D**

**Salam hangat **

**MimiChu Achita**

**28 April 2013**


	8. Sahabat Eh?

_Sakura mencoba mengambil cincin dari tempat cincin, dan ia mengambil tangan kanan Itachi ketika cincin itu baru sampai di ujung jari manis Itachi seluruh tamu undangan dikejutkan dengan teriakan seseorang._

_"Tunggu dulu!"_

_Seluruh tamu undangan langsung beralih pandangannya kearah seseorang yang berteriak. Sakura pun terkejut sehingga cincin Itachi terjatuh._

_"Sasuke-kun…"_

**Title: Sakura's Choice is …**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Drama**

**Comedy *dikit**

**Pairing : liat aja nanti heheh(surprise)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: geje,aneh,kaku,dll**

**Chap 8: Sahabat Eh?**

**Thanks for review :** Nina317Elf , Guest ,Sania, linda yukarindha , Riyuki18 Yang nge-jadiin favorit 3 Kiki RyuEunTeuk dan hanazono yuri yang udah sekaligus nge-follow fic aku :') love you all :D

**Readers ini fic pertamaku jadi maklum ya kalau masih kaku atau typo / apalah gitu. **

**Summary**

Aku tak tau lagi semuanya mengapa jadi begini ? semuanya membuatku bingung, aku berada diantara mereka dan harus memilih diantara mereka yang menurutku sangat berat, aku juga menyayanginya tapi… RnR aja deh ya ^^ Chap 8 is update !sorry summary jadi berubah abisnya author bingung heheh (Plak -_-)

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun…" _

Seluruh tamu undangan hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba, mereka pun berfikir kenapa Sakura juga ikut terdiam memperhatikan Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi ia pun tidak kalah terkejutnya saat Sasuke datang membuat semua orang di dalam gedung itu terdiam.

Pasalnya Itachi juga merasakan bahwa Sakura menjatuhkan ada sihir apa sehingga cincin yang sangat jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah menggelinding dan berhenti di depan kakinya.

Keadaan gedung pun masih sunyi, Sasuke yang merasa ia adalah dalang dari kesunyian itu lalu mengambil cincin itu dan mendekati Sakura.

"Maaf aku mengejutkan kalian, aku hanya tidak ingin…terlambat melihat momen bahagia kalian" Ucap Sasuke lalu setelah itu ia berbalik menuju tempat para undangan.

"Maaf _minna,_ acara kalian bisa dilanjutkan" Ucap Sasuke dengan lantang ke hadapan para undangan. Beberapa tamu undangan ada yang merasa ganjil dengan sikap Sasuke, namun mereka semua mengabaikan semua itu dan kembali memperhatikan Sakura dan Itachi.

"Ehem baik bisa kita lanjutkan kembali acaranya" Sang MC yang kemudian memimpi kembali acaranya

Kembali Sakura memegang cincin untuk dipasangkan ke jari manis Itachi, Sakura tampak tidak yakin namun setelah ada yang memberi kode dengan batuk, yaitu ibunya langsung saja Sakura kembali memasangkan cincin sampai akhirnya cincin itu terpasang di jari manis Itachi.

_Gomenne Sasuke-kun _

Setelah mengucapkan itu di salam hatinya Sakura tampak tak kuat menahan air matanya. Semua orang menganggap itu adalah tanda terharu Sakura namun justru sebaliknya. Namun Sasuke dan Matsuri mengerti maksud air mata Sakura yang sebenarnya walau mereka tak menampakkan muka khawatir.

Sasuke? Ya Sasuke, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membawa kabur Sakura lalu kawin lari dengannya (?) namun imajinasinya dan imajinasi author tidak memungkinkan semua itu terjadi. Sasuke tahu bahwa resiko yang akan ia tanggung jika ia menculik Sakura, memang ada kalanya Sasuke menjadi pengecut.

_Nee-chan…_

_Sakura…_

"Yak mari kita beri mereka sambitan eh salah sambutan yang meriah atas resminya pertunangan mereka" Sang MC kembali membuat suasana meriah di gedung pertunangan itu. Namun itu semua berbeda 180 derajat dari Sasuke dan Matsuri.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak memperhatikan ketika Sakura memasangkan cincin ke jari Itachi. Itu semua hanya akan membuat hatinya tambah sakit dan juga hanya akan membuatnya tiba-tiba emosi._poor Sasuke_

Sebenarnya Matsuri juga baru tiba setelah kehadiran Sasuke, karena macet (heheheh), namun timingnya juga pas saat Sasuke mengembalikan cincin ke Sakura. Matsuri juga memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura dan Sasuke yang tampak sangat sedih. Alasan Sasuke terlambat? Itu semua tadinya Sasuke tidak ingin menghadiri pertunangan antara wanita yang dicintainya dengan kakaknya sendiri, namun apa daya Matsuri dan beberapa alasan lainnya yang akhirnya membuatnya datang.

Senyum palsu yang ditampilkan Sakura cukup membuat semua tamu undangan tertipu, namun tidak bagi Ino,Sasuke dan Matsuri.

Karena mereka bertiga mengetahui perasaan Sakura sebenarnya. Tapi Sakura terpaksa karena kedua orang tuanya dan juga perasaan Itachi padanya.

Beberapa tamu undangan tampak menghampiri Sakura untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Sakura-_chan_! " Suara cempreng dan gelagat orang berisik, hmmm tentu saja orang ini adalah Naruto namun terlihat juga ada seorang wanita yang digadengnya.

"Heh Naruto?kenapa kau bisa datang kemari ya?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sambil berbalik membelakangi Naruto

"Heh Sakura-_chan_ jahat, sudah bagus aku jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika da-" belum selesai Naruto meneruskan ucapannya tiba-tiba Sakura langsung berbalik kembali mengahadap Naruto

"Wah ternyata Naruto sudah punya pacar , selamat ya dan tidak mengenalkannya padaku hehehehe" Sambil menyambut tangan Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya dengan cukup keras. Sakura langsung beralih pada wanita yang digandeng Naruto dan tersenyum ramah.

"Hai, kenalkan aku Sakura sahabat Naruto" Sambil berjabat tangan dengan

"Ya Sakura-_san_ aku Hinata emm…seb-sebenarnya kami belum pacara-" Sakura langsung menyambar kata-kata Hinata

"Hahaha sudah lah Hinata tidak usah malu begitu kalau belum pasti habis acar ini kau langsung ditembak Naruto" Ucap Sakura menggoda sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan kanan Hinata. Sontak langsung saja wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

"S-Sakura-_chan_! " Wajah Naruto juga memerah, langsung saja Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto dan Hinata

"Hahaha yasudah kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu ya kalian. Selamat bersenang-senang _Jaa ne_" Ucap Sakura lalu mengedipkan salah satu matanya kearah Naruto dan Hinata lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"YA S-Sakura-_chan !_ Semoga kau dan Itachi-senpai bahagia!" Diakhiri oleh cengiran khas Naruto, dan terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Sakura berjalan meninggalkan mereka, begitupun dengan NaruHina

_Bahagia?Apa mungkin?_

Lalu Sakura berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Naruto dan Hinata

"Hn Naruto kau juga dengan Hinata" Ucap Sakura dengan suara sangat pelan dan diakhiri dengan senyum mirisnya.

_Semoga aku bisa bahagia… seperti yang mereka inginkan_

Tes, setetes air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura, namun ia tidak meungkin menangis lagi di saat seperti ini, apa kata orang nanti kalau ada yang melihatnya menangis pilu, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencuci mukanya. Lalu setelah keluar dari toilet ia merasa ada seseorang yang ia kenal mendekatinya

"Hei Jidat!" Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Ino langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura

"Hei Pig! " Sakura dan Ino pun langsung saling berpelukan

"Wah ternyata jidat bisa cantik juga yah,hmm mana sudah memiliki tunangan hehehe" Nada Ino sepertinya meledek kecantikkannya

"Huh jadi selama ini aku jelek" Ucap Sakura kemudian cemberut sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Ahaha kau ini, iya-iya kau selalu cantik, tapi.. " Ucap Ino terhenti lalu sambil menaruh ibu jari dan jari telunjuk di dagu-nya seperti orang berfikir

"T-tapi apa Ino?" Sakura pun mulai penasaran dengan lanjutan perkataan Ino tadi

Ino kemudian mendekati Sakura dan membisikkan

"Kau tidak bahagia" Diakhiri Ino dengan wajah sedih

"Heh?ba-bagaimana kau?" Ucap Sakura yang cukup kaget atas perkataan sahabat-nya ini.

"Hn, tentu saja aku tau _baka!_. Aku kan selama ini menjadi sahabatmu dan kau terus saja membagi masalahmu padaku huh" Lalu Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi aku akan mencoba melupakannya dan memulai hidup yakin aku bisa dan err O iya bagaimana kabarmu mblo? " Ucap Sakura kemudian tersenyum meledek kepada Ino yang masih single

Ino pun tersenyum usil, dia juga bangga pada temannya ini karena Sakura tetap saja tersenyum walau sebenarnya ia sangat sedih dan patah hati.

"Huh enak saja kau panggil aku jomblo , haha tentu saja aku sudah punya pacar dan langsung calon suami bukan calon tunangan hehe" Ucap Ino sambil bertolak pinggang dan menjulurkan lidahnya

"Wah Ino-pig kau serius? " Sakura lalu mengguncangkan bahu Ino dengan antusias "Hmm aku tidak percaya tuh. Mana buktinya jika kau punya pacar? Dia saja tidak menemanimu kesini hmmm calon suami macam apa itu" Ucap Sakura sambil berpura-pura berfikir

Ino lalu mendelik "Tenang saja jidat,aku pasti akan membuktikannya lihat saja di kampus, jika kau tau pasti kau akan tidak percaya" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum jahil

"Oh Ya? Mungkin pacarmu itu adalah Lee hahaah si alis tebal yang berisik itu kan?dan bukannya dia juga mengejar-ngejarmu Ino? Cie cie Ino suit suit" Ucap Sakura dengan girang sambil bersiul meledek Ino

"_BAKA!_ Mana mungkin aku ingin menikah dengannyaaa!" Terlihat dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi muka Ino yang menjadi sangat kesal

"Hahaha kalau tidak kenapa wajahmu memerah? Hahahah " Sakura tertawa puas setelah meledek Ino dan mereka pun kembali berbincang tentang banyak hal. Tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang nampaknya bahagia.

Tak terasa acara sudah berlangsung selama dua jam dan para tamu undangan pun mulai berpamitan. Termasuk Sasuke dan Matsuri.

"Itachi dan Sakura selamat ya" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar tanpa mau menjabat tangan sang kakak maupun Sakura. Keadaan pun mulai hening, menyadari hal itu Matsuri lalu mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"_etto.._Nee-chan dan Itachi-nii ,aku ingin mengucapkan selamat dan mewakili Sasuke-kun yang sepertinya tidak enak badan" Ucap Matsuri sambil tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat lalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya karena merasa tidak enak dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Heh Sasuke sakit?ahaha ada-ada saja kau Sasuke, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di apartemenku, ya hitung-hitung lokasi apartemenku kan lebih dekat jaraknya ya" Ucap Itachi

Sasuke tampak berfikir, sepertinya ide bagus jika ia ikut dengan Sakura dan Itachi karena Sakura pasti akan tinggal di apartemen Itachi sampai malam nanti.

"Hn, baiklah" Sasuke kemudian memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tampaknya tidak merespon apapun.

Matsuri juga hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saat Itachi menawarkan Matsuri untuk pulang di apartemen bersama mereka, ya karena lokasi rumahnya cukup jauh dan menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk kembali ke Suna dan ya apa boleh buat.

**Apartement**

"Oke semuanya sudah aku atur ruangan kalian. Sakura 204, Sasuke 205, Matsuri 206, dan aku 203, baiklah selamat beristirahat untuk Sakura dan Sasuke, karena kalian juga akan pergi ke Paris malam ini" Ucap Itachi sembari memberikan kunci kamar mereka.

"_Ha'i_"Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura serempak tanpa ekspresi dengan kompak lalu keduanya pergi menuju lift.

"Yaampun mereka itu sangat kompak ya hehehe" Ucap Itachi sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Nee-chan, maaf telah membuat nee-chan seperti ini" ucap Matsuri sambil merunduk kemudian ia pergi keluar apartemen untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menuju lift tiba-tiba berhenti dan menyusul Matsuri yang terlihat masih berada di koridor.

"Itachi, aku menyusul Matsuri dulu" Ucap Sasuke pada Itachi lalu meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura yang sudah berada di dalam lift

"Hn"Ucap Itachi singkat lalu melirik Sasuke sebentar, sedangkan Sakura, ia sepertinya kurang tertarik dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke tampak melihat sekeliling koridor namun ia tidak melihat keberadaan Matsuri. Sasuke mencoba mencari keluar apartemen dan yah ia menemukan Matsuri sedang duduk di dekat pancuran air pinggir apartemen.

Sasuke langsung memperhatikan gerak gerik Matsuri yang sepertinya bersedih. Sasuke-pun langsung berjalan mendekati Matsuri.

"Kau tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu" Ucap Sasuke nampaknya ia berjalan mendekati Matsuri

"Sasuke-_kun!_" Matsuri cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dan langsung saja ia menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung duduk disamping Matsuri.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, jadi kau jangan berfikiran bahwa kaulah penyebab semua ini" Sasuke langsung memulai pembicaraan

_Kau salah Sasuke-kun,sebenarnya keluargaku duluan yang memberi saran kepada keluarga nee-chan dan Uchiha dalam acara perjodohan ini_

Hiks…Matsuri langsung menangis dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke yang kasihan melihat Matsuri menangis langsung memeluk Matsuri dan mengelus-elus pundaknya untuk menenangkannya.

Ternyata dari atas ruangan apartemennya (lantai 2 lhoo), Sakura memperhatikan adegan saat Sasuke memeluk Matsuri yang sedang menangis. Sakura juga langsung menangis dan menutup hordeng jendelanya, agar ia tidak merasa sakit lagi setelsh melihat itu semua.

_Cih Sakura kau ini bermuka dua ya?kenapa aku harus sedih melihat mereka dekat? Seharusnya aku senang dengan begitu aku dengan mudah akan melupakan perasaanku pada Sasuke,lagipula aku sudah bertunangan dengan Itachi. Sebaiknya aku istirahat saja._

Sakura yang sebenarnya sangat kesal ketika memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Matsuri. Jujur ingin sekali Sakura bilang pada Sasuke, namun ya itu tidak mungkin karena dirinya sudah terikat oleh Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke. Sungguh Ironis.

Tak terasa sudah 4 jam waktu dilalui oleh Sakura untuk beristirahat. Ia terbangun oleh alarm yang dipasang tentunya oleh Itachi. Ia melirik jam dan ternyata tampak sudah pukul 6 petang. Itachi juga mengirimkan sms kepada Sakura yang berpesan agar segera bersiap-siap karena 30 menit lagi mereka akan kembali ke Paris.

Dengan langkah malas Sakura pergi ke wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya. Saat berkaca ia melihat wajahnya yang sangat kacau, dan mengingat bahwa sebelum tertidur pulas ia sempat menangis.

"Jika aku terus menangis itu tidak akan ada gunanya, sebaiknya aku harus melupakannya dan merelakannya" Ucap Sakura dengan yakin lalu setelah itu ia bersiap untuk pergi.

**Apartemen Itachi . 18.35**

_Kriet_

Sakura langsung menoleh keasal suara pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Tampak Itachi disana yang tesenyum.

"Itachi-_kun_" Sakura sempat merasa aneh karena tumben sekali Itachi mau mampir ke kamarnya tanpa memberi tahu dahulu.

"_Gomen _Sakura, sebenarnya aku kemari hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kau sudah siap" Sakura membalas senyuman Itachi dan ber 'oh' ria.

Namun Itachi melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat lalu Itachi duduk disamping Sakura dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sakura untuk memeriksa suhu badan-nya.

"Sakura apa kau sakit? " Tampak jelas di mata _onyx_ Itachi yang menampilkan raut cemas. Namun Sakura tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng

"Hn, Itachi-_kun _tenang saja aku hanya kelelahan, _arigatou _telah memperhatikanku" Lalu saat Sakura ingin mengangkat tas-nya Itachi langsung memegang tangan Sakura

"_Ha'i _,sebaiknya aku saja yang membawakan tas ini untuk tuan putri-ku" Ucap Itachi sambil menggenggam tas Sakura

"Hn, _Arigatou _Itachi-_kun_, kau tidka perlu repot-repot"

"Tak apa Sakura, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat" Itachi langsung saja membawa tas Sakura yang sempat Sakura turunkan dan meninggalkan apartemen-nya.

**International Airport of Japan 19.15**

Tak perlu waktu lama memang untuk sampai ke bandara, namun mereka (termasuk Sasuke) juga harus berpamitan dengan keluarga mereka dahulu. Waktu keberangkatan sudah 5 menit lagi dan mereka akhirnya memasuki pesawat mereka. Matsuri tidak ikut ke Paris karena Matsuri masih harus menyelesaikan High School-nya di Suna. Dan keluarga Matsuri pun sudah berniat untuk memindahkan Matsuri ke Paris demi bersama dengan Sasuke saat kuliah nanti.

"Eh, Sakura" Ucap Itachi sedikit berdehem kepada Sakura

"Ya Itachi? " Sakura yang merasa dipanggil oleh Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya merasa dipanggil olehnya.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal" Raut wajah Itachi langsung menampilkan wajah serius

"Ya Itachi-_kun, _memang ada apa? " Sakura juga merasa semakin bingung dengan Itachi

"Sebenarnya …apa hubungan kau dan Sasuke sebelum kita dijodohkan Sakura"

"Heh? " Sakura syok mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, apa ia harus jujur tentang hubungannya dulu dengan Sasuke

"Bu-bukan maksudku tidak mempercayaimu Sakura, tapi aku merasa Sasuke sangat menyayangimu beda dari sahabat. Dan tatapannya padamu begitu lembut dan berbeda dibandingkan dengan Matsuri"

"Ya Itachi,se-sebenarnya Sasuke itu…emm pernah menyukaiku disaat kita masih di Senior High School, ya kami juga belum pernah berhubungan apapun kami hanya sahabat dan tidak lebih dari itu" Ucap Sakura sambil menunduk dan kalimat terakhirnya diucapkan dengan sangat pelan.

"_Sou ka_, pantas saja Sasuke selalu perhatian padamu dan ya,kau tau lah saat kita berkencan pasti Sasuke selalu mengikuti dan paling tidak mengganggu" Itachi lalu tersenyum tipis lalu menggaruk sedikit kepala lalu panik.

"Ya, Itachi-_kun _tidak marah 'kan dengan Sasuke? " Sakura lalu mengahadap kearah Itachi yang sedang memejamkan matanya

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa marah pada adik tersayangku, ya kau tahu lah kalau kami…" Belum selesai Itachi bicara tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Itachi

"Woi Itachi! "ucap orang asing itu dan segera mendekat kearah Itachi dan Sakura

Sakura dan Itachi langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan akhirnya orang itu pun berada di samping Itachi

"Oh Sasori! " Itachi langsung berteriak dan Sasori lalu Itachi saling berpelukan. Sakura yang melihat momen aneh tersebut lalu kebingunggan sendiri.

"Oh maaf aku lupa, Sasori ini Sakura tunanganku dan Sakura ini Sasori teman SHS-ku dulu" Sasori dan Sakura lalu berjabat tangan diakhiri dengan Sakura yang tersenyum manis.

"Wah sudah lama sekali ya Itachi, dan kau tidak mengundangku saat acara pertunangan kalian,hmmm kau berhutang cerita padaku tuan Itachi" Ucap Sasori sambil sedikit tertawa

"Ya aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu dan ya.. kau tahu kan kalau ini pesawat dan juga kau memang mau duduk dimana?hm? " Ucap Itachi sambil memperhatikan keadaan pesawat dan ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"O Iya aku kan duduk dengan adikmu si Sasuke,bagaimana kalau Sakura tukar tempat sementara dengan ku dan Sakura duduk dengan Sasuke? " Ucap Sasori menawarkan ide yang cukup brilian untuk Sasuke.

Sakura yang ditawari itu hanya bisa mangap (?). Ya di sisi lain ingin duduk disamping Sasuke yang nampaknya sepi dan tenang tapi di sisi lain ia ingin mendengar tentang pembicaraannya tadi yang sempat tertunda gara-gara mahluk merah tampan itu.

"Ayolah Sakura,Itachi sekali ini saja ya. Kumohon. " Ucap Sasori sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _andalannya. Dan juga Itachi yang menatap Sakura dengan memohon.

_nampaknya Itachi-kun tidak keberattan jika aku duduk disamping Sasuke, hmmm apa boleh buat_

"Huh,baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan duduk dengan Sasuke" Dengan malas Sakura lalu membawa tas tangannya dan menuju ke tempat duduk Sasori yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"_Arigatou , _Sakura-_san_" Ucap Sasori dengan mata yang berbinar

Sasuke yang memperhatikan bahwa Sakura berjalan kearahnya langsung menyeringai sambil berpura-pura menutup mata dan jalan untuk Sakura lewat. Sakura yang merasa kaki Sasuke menghalanginya langsung saja ia mencoba menyingkirkan-nya namun apadaya tenaga Sasuke sangat kuat.

"Sasuke, Oi Sasuke, bangunlah aku ingin duduk, bisa minggir sebentar" Ucap Sakura sambil menguncang-guncangkan badan Sasuke, namun tetap saja Sasuke tidak mau membuka matanya dan juga tidak mau memberinya jalan. Akhirnya Sakura langsung menjauh berbalik badan untuk kembali ke tempat Itachi namun dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura.

"Jangan pergi" kalimat itu langsung membuat Sakura membeku dan ia akhirnya menghadap Sasuke kembali

"Bisa kau minggir?aku ingin segera duduk dan menenangkan pikiranku" Ucap Sakura lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Sasuke

"Hn, boleh saja asal kau harus memohon" Ucap Sasuke dengan santainya

"Heh? Tidak sudi! " Ucap Sakura lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya

"Yasudah sana" Ucap Sasuke acuh-tak acuh lalu melipat kedua tangannya juga sambil memejamkan matanya kembali

"Arghh,kau seperti anak kecil Sasuke! " Ucap Sakura sambil menghentakkan salah satu kakinya "Baiklah apa boleh buat, Emm Sasuke aku ingin duduk di sampingmu boleh kau minggir sebentar?hm? " Ucap Sakura lalu diakhiri dengan senyum paksaan

"Tidak,harusnya namaku ada surffiks _–kun_ dan juga senyumanmu tidak tulus" ucap Sasuke lalu melotot kearah Sakura

"Huft baiklah, Sasuke-_kun _, aku boleh kan duduk disampingmu se-" Belum Sakura menyelesaikan perintah Sasuke langsung saja ada sebuah getara dari pesawat yang menyebabkan Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan mungkin saja akan terjatuh jika Sasuke tidak menariknya.

Sungguh posisi yang tidak elit yaitu Sasuke yang berada di tempat duduknya sedangkan Sakura berada di atasnya hampir saja bibir merela saling bertemu, mata mereka saling berpandangan dan Tek Sakura langsung sadar dari posisinya yang sudah masa berbahaya. Langsung saja Sakura berdiri dan kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke dengan gugup dan khawatir. Untung saja seluruh penumpang hanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tidak memperhatikan mereka.

Walau sudah beberapa menit dari kejadian itu wajah Sakura masih saja memerah dan juga ia masih sangat gugup sehingga akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Hahaha,wajahmu itu sangat lucu Sakura" Ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Sakura. Sakura yang rambutnya diacak-acak seperti itu langsung mencubit tangan Sasuke.

"Huh, lagi kau sembarangan saja,bukannya langsung membiarkanku lewat dan ya jadinya seperti tadi" Sakura lalu membuang muka kearah jendela ia juga tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hn, bukanya seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karna sudah menyelamatkan mu dari luka dan juga tatapan memalukan,lagipula yang tadi itu bukannya kau senang ya" Ucap Sasuke lalu diakhiri dengan seringai yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan langsung saja ia memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Huh!Jaga ya bicaramu! " Sakura lalu membuang muka kembali kearah jendela"

Sasuke meringis karena pukulan Sakura ini cukup _strike_ telah menyakiti pipi kanannya yang langsung saja kemerahan.

"Hn, baiklah nona munafik" Ucap Sasuke sedikit berbisik kepada Sakura, dan langsung saja Sakura mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. Sakura siap untuk meluncurkan pukulan keduanya namun Sasuke sudah waspada dan langsung saja menahan tangan Sakura.

'cup'

Pipi kiri Sakura dicium oleh Sasuke, dan langsung saja Sakura melepaskan tangannya dan mencubit pinggang Sasuke dengan keras.

"Ck, jangan kurang ajar ya Sasuke-_kun!_ ..eh"Sakura keceplosan mengucapkan nama Sasuke dengan tambahan surffiks –_kun_ dan ia langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Hn,apa Sakura? " Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum jail

"_Gomen_" Ucap Sakura lalu memunggungi Sasuke dan Sakura tersadar kalau ia sudah bertunangan dengan Itachi, ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan lagi pada Sasuke, dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak melihat Sasuke lagi, tanpa sadar air matanya sudah menetes walau tanpa isakan tangisnya. Sasuke yang akhirnya berhenti menjahili Sakura kemudian menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak bisa menyakiti Itachi tapi perasaannya masih ada untuknya.

"Hn Sakura aku maafkan, tapi.. " Ucap Sasuke lalu mendekati Sakura untuk berbisik "…aku tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi" Ucap Sasuke dengan sangat pelan

JLEBB

Bagai pisau besar yang menghantam ke diri Sakura, Sakura tak tahan lagi ia langsung menghadap kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kumohon jangan katakana kalimat itu, sekarang aku sudah bertunangan dengan kakakmu dan kau juga akan bertunangan dengan adikku, kumohon lupakan saja perasaanmu, itu hanya akan membuat hatimu sakit Sasuke.. " Ucap Sakura dengan pelan sambil mengeluarkan air matanya dan kemudian ia menutup wajahnya.

"Sakura, aku sudah mencobanya namun…itu mustahil,aku tidak bi-"

"…kumohon Sasuke-_kun_, lupakan…lupakan aku juga berusaha hiks" Sakura sudah tak kuat menahan air matanya dan Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar permohonan Sakura hanya bisa menggangguk pelan dan memeluk Sakura.

"Baiklah jika itu mau-mu Sakura,aku akan mencoba melupakan perasaan ini,walau tidak bisa dihilangkan sepenuhnya, tapi aku juga ada satu permintaan untukmu" Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Sakura.

Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan air matanya langsung menatap Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Kumohon tetap berada disisiku apapun yang terjadi dan jangan pernah menghindariku" lekat mata _onyx_ Sasuke lalu menatap _emerlard_ Sakura dengan lembut sehingga Sakura lalu tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Hn, baiklah sebagai sa..sahabat" Ucap Sakura serentak dan Sakura mendekatkan jari kelingkingnya untuk membuat sebuah ikatan janji

"Hn baiklah, sahabat" Sasuke juga langsung mengamit jari kelingking Sakura

_Apa aku yakin bisa mengganggapmu sebagai sahabat Sakura?_

_Gomen, Sasuke aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Itachi dan kedua orang tua kita, akan kucoba juga_

Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya dan Sakura yang tersadar akhirnya menghentikannya.

"Cukup sampai disini sahabat" Lalu Sakura tersenyum pahit,akhirnya tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke saling bercanda dan membicarakan hal-hal bisa dibilang tidak penting. Sudah 2 jam tak terasa akhirnya Sakura kelelahan dan terlelap di kursinya. Sasuke yang memperhatikan wajah Sakura lalu ia mengelus pipi Sakura dan mengatakan.

"Aku pasti akan merebutmu kembali dari _baka _aniki,tunggu tanggal mainnya Sakura " Ucap Sasuke lalu diakhiri degan seringai-nya.

"Akan kutunggu Sasuke" Ucap Itachi dari kejauhan lalu Itachi juga menyeringai.

**T.B.C**

**Behhh ade kakak saling bersaing ^^.Wahh sumpah ya ini chap yang tegaje gitu x_x Maaf ya Sakura jadinya malah tunangan gitu sama Itachi, tenang aja aku udah siapin rencana HAHAHA. Maaf juga ya isi chapter ini juga Cuma sedikit x_x author lagi ga ada inspirasi gitu deh ya jadinya kacau gaje nih hahah, yaudah next chap bakal dibenerin lagi dan chap depan udah mulai peperangan antara Itachi dan Sasuke. Oke kalau gitu 2/3 chap lagi tamat dan juga makasih BANYAK buat yang me-Riview, follow dan Favorite. Nah kasih review lagi ya biar aku bisa membenarkan next chap okey :D.**

**Salam Hangat**

**MimiChu Achita**

**14 Mei 2013**


End file.
